Brothers
by Narificus
Summary: Sir Theodore has a dark, dark secret. Jane happens to come across this secret like she had done before--but this time it will have weighty consequences! A parody, so everyone is off character. Basically just for a good laugh and for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear or Dread? **

It was a stormy, winter night. Sir Theodore stood on the highest tower. His hair flew in the wind, along with the red flag next to him. The snow flew gently about, and into Sir Theodore's long, greasy hair. He gazed with pride at the scene below him: everything was havoc, but he didn't have to do anything. No one knew he was up here. Sir Theodore was pleased with himself, he was really faring off well. He had not one but 80 trophies granted to him by 3 different kings, the honor of being the king's trusted guardian, and being the oldest in the castle with the most impressive lies to tell.

Sir Theodore chuckled happily. When suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice:

"Hey, Rusty Legs! Scoot over, will you? This is the tower above Jane's room you know! Or do you come for some dragon intestines?" Dragon shouted angrily. "Ahahahaahaaa!" He then laughed.

"Surely my dear dragon," He replied in a calm voice. "Indeed I know that this is the tower above Jane's room. But in the Knight's code of conduct…."

"Blah! Yeah, yeah we all understand that you are a knight, Sir Rusty Legs, so do quit bragging like it's something really honorable. Do _I_ look like a knight?"

"_Dragon,_" Sir Theodore shouted, and lightening struck right behind him, "I will hear no more of this. I shall see that you get evicted if you stretch this matter any further! No one will hear of this Dragon!"

Sir Theodore turned sharply towards the stone steps and thundered down. Then there came a sound much like thunder, followed by a strage clinking-bumping sound.

"Dragon!" shouted Sir Theodore, as he slowly got up, 10 steps from where he had started, "No one shall hear of this! If word gets out, my dear dragon, I am sorry to say that you shall be evicted. And if not, I shall have to take matters into my own two hands. I shall get rid of your kind once and for all."

Jane ran clumsily down the stone steps of her room and into the court yard. She yawned loudly, then quickly covered her mouth when she saw a light bug buzzing nearby, accompanied by a fly. Dragon slumped towards her and flopped his long neck down onto the stone floor.

"Ah…the life," He sighed sleepily, "The birds, the snow, the bugs….what could make today any boring?"

"Mmmmm" Came a muffled sound from somewhere below him.

"Oh right! Thank you good stomach! Thank you for reminding me-breakfast, time!" he shouted.

"MMMMM!" Came the voice again, a bit louder this time.

"Oh Jane!" and he raised his neck quickly.

Jane got up quickly and brushed snow off her gray coat trimmed with dragon scales.

"Jane…" Dragon said, dropping his head sadly, "What have I just done? This is the second time Jane…I nearly killed you! However pained I do feel to say this Jane, but I am far too dangerous for you and you shouldn't be anywhere near me."

Sad music played in Jane's head as she looked up at the giant. Her best friend, dragon!

"Oh Dragon…" She moaned. "I do know that it is indeed very important for me to be healthy and…and fit and…and healthy…but I will miss you ever so much. Dragon, I know that you do care…but don't go!"

Dragon nodded his head slowly, sadly. "Yes Jane. Anything to keep you safe and happy…I am a threat to you Jane. I ought to leave you alone for once, the first and last time Jane. I shall say goodbye…" And he flapped his wings and set off for his cave. He turned back and called, "I shall work out those runes, and maybe I'll find some long lives!" And when he was 5 miles away….

"_Dragon, wait!_" Jane cried helplessly. "Oh…" She moaned, dropping her head below extremely low, "What have I done? How could I be so rude, dragon? No," She then said confidently, "You are a knight, Jane. You shall do what is right…oh Dragon!"

***

Pepper hummed a high-pitched tune as she jumped about, working busily in the kitchen. Pepper danced about, collecting pepper, salt, and butter for the very special gala that was taking place the day after tomorrow. It was the King's birthday, and he wanted a savory cake, one like no other."

"Oh…the gala shall be the best ever! Now, lunch." She spun towards the porridge resting on the stove. She carried the huge cauldron outside onto the bench where the staff was seated.

"Hello Smithy, Rake, Jester." Pepper stood and thought for a moment. "Something is not right. Jester, is it your hat?"

"Hat in place ma'am," Jester said, shaking his bells.

"Yes, yes…Smithy did you wash your hands?"

"Of course, Pepper."

"Hmm…Then I suppose that you forgot to clean your ears this morning Rake."

"Certainly not, Pepper!"

"Oh…then I guess that I am just nervous about the gala tonight."

"Don't push yourself Pepper," Said Rake reassuringly, "Everything will be fine, and I shall be in the garden if you need me."

"Yes, I'll be in the stables if you need me," Jester said, helping himself to some more porridge. "In fact, I will be coming with you right after lunch!"

"You are all too sweet!" She said smiling down at them all, "But really Jester, I am much better off without half the food gone." She laughed hysterically, spun around and punched Jester playfully on the shoulder. Jester scowled and rubbed his shoulder.

Just then, Jane came rushing towards them.

"Petal!" exclaimed Pepper, looking quite relieved. "That is what was missing all this time! Let me get you some porridge, hungry girl!" And she spun around towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sorry I am late," Jane said, hurriedly pushing an empty bowl in front of her. "Oh I could eat a dragon!"

To everyone's surprise, her head dropped sadly.

"Is everything alright Jane?" Jester asked.

"No!" she shouted. "No! Nothing is alright! Everything is wrong!" She shouted, waving her arms in fury.

"Give me a beating Jane," said Jester. Everyone looked at him angrily, "er…_only _if I _am_ the guilty one." He looked around. "What?"

"What happened Jane? Is it something about Dragon?" Smithy asked.

"Well…no umm, yes maybe." Was the unsure answer

"Oh come on Petal," Pepper said swaying, "You can tell us! We are your friends Jane." She turned to give Rake a reproving glance.

"Right!" Rake said quickly, "Tell us Jane!"

"Oh, well…alright," She said reluctantly, "It is indeed about Dragon. I sent him off!" She wailed, burying her head into her arms.

"Now, now Jane," Pepper said, putting her arms around her neck from behind. "Everything will be alright. Dragon will be alright."

"Yes Jane," Jester said cheerfully, "This has happened quite sometimes before as well. What could go wrong? Use your sword, Jane."

"No, I cannot. I told him that he should go, he himself suggested it, that green lipped newt."

Jane got up suddenly and walked away without another word. The staff was left to look into each other's worried faces, not knowing what to do.

Jane ran briskly towards Sir Theodore's private room. Her bushy hair flied behind her, white with snow. She looked left and right, worriedly.

"Oh, everything is wrong…" she whispered to herself, "Poor Dragon! He is only just 300 years old, he cannot take care of himself. It feels like half the world is missing. I have to talk to Sir Theodore…"

"Good afternoon, old lady." Gunther walked up from behind, wearing his usual smirk.

Jane rudely ignored him and ran away.

"Wait! Where are you going? Where is Dragon? I have not heard poor Smithy's barrels crashing around lately."

Jane ran up the stone steps and into Sir Theodore's room. Gunther had stopped at the door.

"Sir Theodore!" Jane called. She looked left and right, it seemed as if Sir Theodore had gone somewhere in a hurry. There were books fallen on the floor, his bed wasn't made and his teddy bear was sitting on the mantle, he would obviously have hidden it before he went anywhere.

"Sir Theodore!" She called again. She went to his spying place and looked down. There was Sir Theodore, his face red and fire-like, thundering away on Augustus.

"Hmm…." thought Jane. "Where is he going in such a hurry?"

She slumped down onto Sir Theodore's bed, grabbed his teddy bear from the mantle and hugged it tight. She looked around the room; she had never been here for so long. She always got sent out after she angered Sir Theodore. She picked up one of the books that had fallen on the floor and opened it. This is what the front page said:

If anyone dares to go on any further, I shall see that they are evicted from the castle. It is also my right, according to the Code of Knightly Conduct, to behead you if I wish. And that is indeed my desire towards anyone who reads this diary of mine, even though I have given them a strict warning.

Curious, Jane flipped the page. She didn't feel like running after Sir Theodore, she felt awfully depressed and lazy. She read the first few pages in interest then ran back to her room. The depressed mind does not think properly. On her way, she met none other than Gunther, who was waiting outside the door.

"Have you stolen anything, Jane? Or did Sir Theodore tell you to write lines? What _have _you been doing?"

"None of your business Gunther," Jane said hurriedly, trying to hide the book.

Gunther's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. "Is that? Have you stolen Sir Theodore's diary?"

"It is a book beef brain, a book on the adventures of Augustus Perennial." Jane said, holding the book an inch to Gunther's eyes.

"Jane!" Gunther shouted, snatching the book.

Jane wrestled it back; she couldn't let Gunther see the front cover. She ran out of the hall before Gunther could snatch it back.

***

Safe in her room, Jane opened the book and began to read:

_It has been a hard day today. Sadly, I have not come any closer to my goal. I do not know what to do. Jane is not helping at all. That red headed menace is always in my way. But I see that she is alone, that is why I am going immediately. As a reminder, I write to thee, Augustus, to search for the book of records. That is indeed important. I have lost it and need to find it right away, before that nosey Jane gets her hands on it. I do wish ever so much that Gunther was my squire. How much longer do I have to pretend that I have full faith in clever, resourceful, and truly stubborn Jane? : )_

_Narificus._

Jane looked up from the diary, startled. She heard footsteps approaching. She got up quickly and opened the small hole in her stuffed dragon and stuffed the book inside. She lifted the toy in both arms, and looked at it sorrowfully.

"Oh Dragon…" She whispered. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

There was another knock and then Jester's head peeked through the door. Jane dropped the dragon and turned sharply towards him.

"Jane?" He asked uncertainly. His over-sized fur coat was trailing behind him, bringing snow into the room.

"What? What is it Jester? Does the king want me?" Jane said, trying to look like she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and made a very strange squishing sound. "Ah!" She screamed, "What-what is that!" She gasped, jumped onto her bed and pointed to something that was holding onto the end of Jester's coat.

Jester helped himself to a laughing fit that lasted for quite a few minutes. "Jane oh your _face!_ _That,_" he said pointing behind him, "Is a stuffed hedgehog! Poor little fellow, I had to do something for him, so I named him Augustus!"

Jane's eyes went wide for just a second. "Haha Jester. That is the most you can do for anything, name it…"

Jester turned around and picked up the hedgehog. "Gunther gave it to me. Some merchant tossed it into his father's trade. He had it for seven years Jane, _seven years. _No one wanted the coat, so he just gave him-er-it to me." Jester shrugged. "And I took it with great dignity and honor, what a lovely coat! I needed one anyway. Surprisingly, it has never been so cold here and I have not seen snow for 7 years."

"I see…" Jane said without the slightest bit of interest.

"Oh, and the king does not need you…erm…right now I mean. I thought I would just come in to say hello. Hello Jane!" He said waving one hand, his sleeve flapping.

Jane let out a sigh as big as Sir Ivon.

"You know, Jane," Jester said, stepping closer. "Dragon will be alright. He can take care of himself, he is 300 years old!"

"Only just 300 years old! An inexperienced, helpless poor baby dragon!!!" Jane wailed and buried her head in her arms. She ran towards her bed and sat down, crying.

"Oh Jane," Jester shook his head. He took the stuffed dragon from the floor and held it up high. "Do not fear Jane! It is I, DRAGON! I shall take care of myself! You need not worry about me! I am Dragooooooooooon! Come on Jane, Dragon is a genius, which is what he keeps trying to tell everyone-" Jester winked," Trust me Jane, and Dragon."

Jester took his eyes off the dragon and turned to look at Jane. She was wearing an expression of pure guilt and worry.

"Have I done something Jane?" asked the jester.

"Oh…no…" She whispered faintly.

"Oh, I see! This is your dragon, you had it since you were a wee little baby with two incy wincy teeth, and you don't want me to steal it! Very well then, I shall put it back, right where I found it." Jester let go of the dragon and it fell to the ground with a soft 'bump'. "So you keep a diary?" Jester asked as a book came rolling out of the dragon's huge belly.

There was a short pause.

"Oh yes, yes I do!" Jane said quickly, "But please Jester, you must not read it. You must tell no one!"

"Of course, I will tell no one." Jester winked.

Jane's eyes darted around the room. She got up quickly and nervously looked out the window. The snow was falling heavily now; there was about two feet of snow on the ground. Jane let out a whimper and fell onto her bed after looking out for a short time.

"Oh Jane!" said Jester, "You are going too far. Think how Dragon will feel when he finds out that you have underestimated him." Jester stepped towards the window. He dangled his arms out and gazed out searchingly. "Now what exactly was it out there Jane? A ferocious beast, a mighty maggot, a rampaging mouse! Nothing you and I cannot handle. Why don't you go out and give it your usual sound thrashing?" he punched the air with his fist.

"Hmm…No one out there but Sir Theodore…er, did you get shouted at this morning?" He turned around just in time to see the edge of Jane's gray coat disappear out the door.

Jester sighed deeply and flopped down onto the bed. He stared at the diary on the pillow with unseeing eyes. He shook his head and peered at the cover closely, his gray eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"No…!! It can't be…but it _is _his handwriting!"

_Thy, Augustus, are the diary belonging to me, Narificus._

Jester dropped his head low much like Jane did twice every hour of the day. He walked slowly out of the room, his arms dangling. He fell down the entire flight of stone steps and slipped into a pile of Dragon's business. Luckily, only his hat got dirty. Jester took it off quickly and threw it into the mushrooms.

"Oh hello Jester," said Rake from behind the strawberry bush. He looked awfully worried. "Ah." Rake got up and dusted snow off his extremely thin and ragged coat. Jester had lent him some proper pants; the cold would kill his legs if he stayed out for more than 15 minutes. And poor Rake was almost never inside.

"Hello Rake!" Jester said, trying to look normal.

"My poor vegetables, I fear they are not feeling too well. Oh, hello," he grinned sadly. "The king has requested some vegetable soup. This cold," Rake said gesturing to all the snow covering his beloved garden, then to the snow which was falling still. He gently wiped snow off his carrots with his hands.

"Need any help, Rake?" Jester asked, bouncing again.

"Oh no, thank you very much. But I only just have to take in all these crops before the frost can damage them any further." Rake finally took his eyes off his turnips and looked down at Jester. "Are you alright Jester? You look awful. Perhaps you would like to come in for some hot apple cider? How about a nice, warm cup of tea? Some soup would do you good."

"Alright, if you insist Rake!" Jester winked and let Rake drag him into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked very different. There were several pots full of wood and soup on every stove. A warm orange glow filled the cozy, warm room. Pepper had covered up the window next to her bed. The sheet was not doing so well though, it was weeping. Pepper was sitting on the table behind a large, steaming pot of creamy soup. She filled her large bowl up to the brim and began to slurp away.

"Pepper?" Rake called.

"Oh Rake! Jester, do come and have some warm soup! Look at your faces! So red and…and…come sit by the fire. I shall get you some nice, yummy soup, hungry boys!" Pepper jumped up from her seat and ran towards them. She dragged them towards two stools placed next to the stove.

"How are the vegetables coming along, Rake?" Pepper asked as she spooned soup into two very large bowls.

"I fear they are not going to last very long, Pepper." Rake said, turning around. "I got more than half of them inside."

"I shall help you get the rest." said Jester.

"Thank you so much Jester." Rake said gratefully.

"And really," Jester said laughing, "you _must _come sleep inside. Why, your dear hammock must be covered in three feet of snow!"

"Right…" Rake said thoughtfully. "You should come too, Pepper. I think it is going to be way too cold here, with the windows and all. Maybe we should speak to the king?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Pepper said thoughtfully, nodding. Pepper turned to look at Jester. "Is Jane alright now Jester?"

"Umm…yes, I think so." Jester looked uncomfortably at the fire and then hurriedly busied himself with his soup. Pepper stood behind him, her hands on her hips. He could just feel her eyes piercing his back. He slowly turned around. Pepper nodded and tapped her foot.

"What is going on, boy?"

"Umm…I am not sure. I think she is scared of Sir Theodore too. That is all I know on this matter, seriously." He turned back to his soup again.

Pepper sighed and poured more soup into Rake's full bowl.

"Poor Petal, I do hope that Dragon comes back. Rake, is everything alright? You have not touched your soup!"

"Of course he has not," said Jester. "Now there is a smart lad, he would not want to burn himself, would he?"

Pepper punched him on the shoulder, then turned back to Rake.

"Well, it is my garden…my poor vegetables! What can I do for them? It has been so nice and warm since I first came-umm…was here. What can I do for them?"

"You can bring all that is left inside Rake," said Pepper, turning back towards the soup. "Then we will just have to wait until the warmer season comes again. Do not worry Rake, they will come back again."

Pepper snatched their bowls and began washing them.

"It is almost dark," She said, peeking through the crack in the shutters.

A muffled voice came from somewhere in the castle, "We are awaiting the night's meal."

"Coming m'lady!" Pepper squeaked. She grabbed the steaming pot from the stove and walked towards the door. "Are you not coming? We shall talk to the king about your place to stay and the garden." She thrust the pot into Jester's hands and pulled on a long, worn mauve coat which was once a plain dress. It was now stuffed with chicken feathers.

She nodded to Jester then took the pot back. "Come on!"

The three stumbled through the thick snow towards the castle. By the time they got there, they were all red, wet, and out of breath. They entered through the big wooden doors and found the entire castle residents seated at the table. The king had decided that everyone should dine inside today, including the castle staff.

"Ah…" Said the king. "Vegetable soup! What could be better on such a miserable day?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Princess Lavinia piped up, "Daddy the snow is not miserable! I do love it, so, so much!" The princess twirled around in her new gray wool coat. She rubbed her cheek against the pink fur and said, "If only Jane were here." She looked at the ground bitterly. "I would have someone nice to play with. _Where are you Jane?_" She screamed.

The lady in waiting looked around uncomfortably. She left the room and ran down the steps into the courtyard.

"My biscuit," said the king, "I shall make sure that you can play with Jane tomorrow. Surely, there will be snow…" He too looked at the ground bitterly. "Ah! Now to warm our bodies and brighten out spirits-"Lavinia scowled-"Some tasty soup!"

Pepper spooned out bowls of steaming vegetable soup. Prince Cutthbert scowled.

"Next time," He said to his mother, who was sitting next to him, "tell her to make chicken soup instead. All these vegetables…"

"Yes my darling," Queen Gwendolyn said absently.

While Pepper served the soup, Jester and Rake ran towards a table where Smithy sat waving.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Oh…inside the belly of a ferocious monster of course!" Jester fell silent and turned around as Sir Theodore walked past their table. He looked scared and umm………….what do you call it.

Rake and Smithy looked at each other.

"What is going on Jester?" Smithy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jester said, he squinted his eyes and whispered, "It is just that, he was the monster who ate me."

Jane came hurrying into the room, accompanied by her mother. The lady in waiting led her towards the table on which her friends were seated, and then she walked off. Jane stood there for a moment, but before anyone could say anything, she turned and ran after her mother.

Jester sighed. Rake looked at her retreating back. Smithy stared ahead uncertainly and Pepper said, "Poor thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Disasters **

Gunther was running towards Sir Ivan, he had to see him now, this was important.

"Sir Ivan! Sir Ivan!" Gunther's voice was stuffy and hoarse.

Sir Ivan came out of the stables, looking very annoyed. "What is it lad? Have ya finished your lunch or what?"

"Yes-yes Sir, a short time ago, just came back," he gasped. "Sir Ivan! It is going to happen in 60 seconds! Jester said, and he wasn't jesting, honestly." He turned around, his back to Sir Ivon and begin to shout to the entrance…

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Gunther bent down and waited…and waited.

"Yes lad?" Sir Ivan asked.

"Erp!" said Gunther. He covered his mouth with his hands and grinned embarrassedly. "Ehehehehe…" He laughed nervously then backed away from Sir Ivan's ferocious stare.

He accidently bumped into someone. Bells, it was Jester. Gunther prepared the meanest expression possible then turned around sharply. Sir Theodore stood there, still as a statue staring down at him with an indescribable stare. Gunther staggered backwards, slipped in the snow and fell down.

"Sir Theodore!" said Gunther, trying to get up. "Uh…uh…may I uh…help you?"

Sir Theodore silently held out his hand. Gunther stared at it uncertainly. Behind him, Sir Ivan folded his arms and snorted. Gunther took the outstretched hand and got up. He brushed snow off his heavily trimmed coat and grinned.

"Ah…yes Gunther. I am afraid that something has happened." Sir Theodore's voice became irritable and quieter, "Something that involves Jane." Gunther just barely caught the words, 'that biscuit weevil'. "I want you to find her and get some sense into her. I believe that as a knight, it would do you much good."

"At once Sir Theodore," Gunther said determinedly. He saluted to Sir Theodore, the honorable moment was disrupted by a cough, and marched away.

***

Jane stepped out of her lifeless room and onto the stone steps. She climbed down briskly and entered the practice courtyard. No Gunther, thank goodness. She looked left and right, still determined that Dragon would come crashing down and say, 'Hello short life!' But no, it had been more than a day and she had seen no sign of Dragon. Jane walked slowly, head down, her hands in her pockets.

"Ah…heart's dearest, how would you like to help me with my duties?"

She had bumped into Chamberlain, her father.

"I have some new, exciting goods that we may count together! Won't that be fun, my child?" Jane's father peered at her with nervous and hopeful eyes. "We have stocked up for this awful cold. There will be plenty of flour, salt, and milk to keep you busy, child."

"Ah…yes father, certainly!"

Chamberlain looked mildly surprised. "Ah…that is my girl! Come along then, child." Her father began to walk away towards the storage room.

Just then, Gunther came running towards them.

"Maggots," said Jane under her breath.

"What was that? Got maggots up your nostrils have you?" Gunther laughed at his own silly joke.

Jane took this time to run away. But before she had gotten far enough…

"No Jane wait!" he called.

Jane turned around reluctantly and saw that his face was surprisingly serious.

"Jane," Gunther panted, running towards her. "Ahem, ahem, ahem-I have come with a very important message from Sir-Sir-Sir Theodore." Gunther turned around and coughed wildly. "Ah…yes. You are so very kind and merciful Jane, I assume that you forgave me already." Gunther cocked an eyebrow, Jane rolled her eye balls.

"Do you, you beastly monster, want to get to the point?" Jane covered her mouth as her father turned around, surprised.

"Jane, no such language," he said sharply.

Gunther smirked as Jane began to blush.

"Hello Sir, splendid to see you. How are you my dear Sir?" Gunther said in his most respectful tone.

"Ah…Gunther," Chamberlain said, smiling down at him. "I am fine, thank you. How are you my lad?"

"Thank you indeed my good Sir. But do you mind if I borrow your daughter for a while? Sir Theodore's orders," Said Gunther smugly, trying his best to look important.

"Very well," The chamberlain nodded to Jane. "Do come once you are done my child." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

This was all too much for Jane. She was almost as red as her fiery hair. Once the chamberlain disappeared from view, Gunther burst out laughing. He held onto the wall to stop himself from falling.

"Go on then, laugh." Jane said angrily, folding her arms. "I am happy that I do not have a father who bosses me around, makes me lie and treats me like a slave, but who loves me and cares for me!"

Gunther stopped laughing and began to cough. He took a deep breath then scowled at Jane for a whole minute, lost for words. "Come," he grunted.

Jane silently followed Gunther, repeating what she had just said in her mind.

"Gunther," Jane said softly. She made to grab his shoulder but thought better of it.

Gunther turned around to look at her. Jane shook her head sadly. Gunther nodded, lifted his head high and turned around again. Jane silently wondered where he was taking her.

"Where exactly are you taking me, beef brain?" She asked, sounding mean once again.

"Oh, goodness knows where." Gunther said, without stopping to turn around.

After taking a whole round around the castle, Gunther stopped at last in front of the bench where the staff usually had lunch. He sat down and made himself comfortable. Although he tried not to show it, Gunther had no idea what kind of sense he was told to put into Jane's puny little brain.

Jane seated herself as far as possible on the edge of the bench opposite Gunther-which was not easy-and said, "So, what do you want?"

"Ah…do you want to restate that question?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "What does _Sir Theodore _want? Happy?" Jane folded her arms and tried hard to scowl, but her lip was quivering way too much. Had Sir Theodore found out that she had stolen the diary? Was he so mad that he sent Gunther instead of speaking to her himself?

"Hmm…no not really," he answered. "But maybe Sir Theodore is, who knows?" Gunther surveyed Jane closely. Her eyes weren't as mean and alert as normal. Her mouth wasn't her usual frown or smirk, but a quivering line. Her nostrils weren't flared either. Her arms weren't waving around in fury, but her hands were twitching in her lap.

"Hmm…having a staring contest are we? Well then, let us get to the point as you so kindly asked-how come you did not come for practice today?"

"I had-I had other things to do. Very important things," Jane said quickly. "Besides, who would practice on such a cold day like this?" Jane said waving her arms around and going slightly cross-eyed as she watched her breath rising like smoke. Her face fell as she remembered Dragon.

Gunther waved his hand in front of his face as the cloud of breath moved towards him and made a face. "I wonder, what is more important for a smug knight apprentice than training? I know! You were probably sitting with the cows mooing along with that friend of yours." Gunther laughed again.

Jane drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. "I have to get back to my _father_, you know?"

Gunther frowned and looked down at the hole in his sleeve. He was starting to get impatient with himself. "Come _on _Jane! All Sir Theodore needs to know is what is wrong with you lately."

"Erm…nothing. What could be wrong?" Jane smiled at his frustration and Gunther frowned even worse. "The birds are singing, the sun is shining…oh,"

"Fine then, a more _descriptive _question is what you need, oh wise and honorable knight!" said Gunther, he began to tick off his fingers, "What have you been doing lately-different I mean? Why were you absent the whole day today? What is your latest obsession? Have you started on a book that you just can't get your nose out of? How come I never see you with the castle staff anymore? Why are you never in the throne room anymore? Why is Lavinia always coming to me crying? I have to play tea party with her every half an hour! King's orders! You promised the king you would play with her today, like he instructed. You have not done so."

"I still do not understand," Jane said stubbornly. She got up and walked away.

"No Jane, wait!" Gunther chased after her.

"Why do you not just…umm…quit it? There is nothing wrong. Go play bandy ball Gunther, there is no point asking." Jane frowned.

Gunther scowled again. "Okay, your mentor told me to knock some sense into you!"

Jane gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "No," She said, clutching Gunther's shoulder. Gunther jerked away from her grasp. "He did not, you liar. Sir-Sir Theodore would never say such a thing."

"He did." Gunther said proudly.

"Oh, is that father calling?"

"Oh I thought that was Smithy's pig—My mistake, Jane. Run along now child."

Jane scowled, stuck out a quivering tongue at him and ran away, quite grateful.

***

Gunther walked towards the Knight's Headquarters. He walked slowly, thinking. What _was _wrong with Jane? Where had Dragon gone? That was obviously why she was so upset. But it had something to do with Sir Theodore. He knew it did.

"Gunther," Sir Theodore called.

"Oh, yes Sir Theodore?" Gunther stumbled up the snow covered steps and into Sir Theodore's room.

"Have you done what I instructed you to do?"

"Well, umm…" Gunther scratched the back of his head anxiously. "Not quite, Sir Theodore." Gunther looked up at him and smiled nervously. "I asked her a load of questions, quite a load. And, yes Sir, they were all reasonable ones. But you know Jane, when she does not want to tell you something, you cannot get it out of her no matter how hard you try."

Gunther suddenly realized he had said too much. He turned around and pretended to be interested in a map lying on the table. It had several red arrows that pointed into caves high up in the mountains.

"Indeed she does," Said Sir Theodore, much to Gunther's surprise. "We all do get stubborn at times, not do we not Gunther?"

"Yes, of course we do Sir," said Gunther, trying to figure out if this statement had anything to do with him.

"Gunther, you have disappointed me greatly. I thought better of you boy," Sir Theodore looked down at him with an odd smoke in his eyes, "You have not fulfilled a direct order from a fellow knight. I daresay you know the punishment for this lad, according to the Knightly Code of Conduct?"

"Yes Sir, 'you must do what the Knight orders, whether his commands are deathly…or…or…What-were-the-other-three-again?" He asked slowly.

Sir Theodore sighed deeply. "Gunther…I have other business to tend to. This weather is causing illness, the prince has gotten a fever, Sir Ivan has not been feeling well…Gunther, you are indeed in need of punishment. For now, however, go to the kitchens and get yourself some soup. I have caused you to miss the noon meal. And, do not worry about tomorrow's test. It has been canceled."

Gunther was surprised by Sir Theodore's commands. He followed them immediately, however.

Gunther trudged down towards the kitchens, clutching his fur trimmed coat tightly. He had already lost 5 hats and did not bother to get a new one. The snow had not stopped once, not even for 5 minutes. The courtyards were very quiet and empty. Gunther looked around uncomfortably. He felt someone watching him-something was just not right.

Gunther pulled hard on the kitchen door, it wouldn't open.

"Now who could that be? Smithy?" Jane asked getting up; Gunther was hammering the door with his fists. Jane had come to prove to her friends that she wasn't a coward and that nothing was wrong with her.

Jane opened the door; there stood the last person she would have liked to see.

"Hello Jane," Gunther said casually. "Lovely weather, don't you think? Can you graciously invite me inside now?" He asked slowly, "It's freezing out here!"

Jane didn't have to look out the door. She could tell by looking at Gunther that it was indeed very cold outside. However, she stood in the doorway blocking him from coming inside.

Pepper got up from her seat and walked towards Jane and Gunther, who were still standing at the door. She gasped then said, "Gunther! Do come inside, you poor thing!"

Gunther smirked at Jane and followed Pepper to the table where the rest were seated. "I thank you Pepper." He took the bowl of soup Pepper had poured for him and immediately began to slurp it down.

"A bit unusual seeing you here Gunther," Jester remarked, "Did the Princess send you off?"

"Actually, Sir Theodore excused those silly tea parties. Acting strangely nice today, is he not Jane? He told me to come here and get some soup because I missed luncheon. And," He added happily, "Our test has been canceled! Who could save a dummy in this weather?"

"It is a damsel," Jane grunted. "And I have already passed that test, remember?"

Gunther ignored her for once. Pepper looked pleased. "It is all very wonderful," She said, collecting their bowls.

***

"May I speak, honorable King?" Sir Theodore asked one day. It was the King's birthday today; however, the grand birthday party had been canceled. The king felt that no one would be able to enjoy such a splendid day in this weather. He therefore postponed the date of the party to the day the snow stopped falling.

"Yes, Theodore, you may speak," said the king sadly.

"Thank you indeed Sir," Sir Theodore said, nodding his head. "May I suggest that you call in a doctor from the town?"

"Hmm…" The kind considered this while rubbing his bearded chin. "Well, I guess so. But I fear we cannot have the entire castle checked. We will not have the money to pay the doctor."

"Indeed, sire," Sir Theodore said. "May I say that the honor of coming to the castle and healing the people therein will pay the man greatly?"

"You will need to find the right doctor. Sir Theodore," The king said, getting excited. "I command you to go out on quest and find me a doctor who will care for more than half the castle's residents for a very, very low wage."

"Certainly my King," Sir Theodore said. "I shall set off at once."

***

Smithy worked on as usual. The snow had not affected his duties (commands by the king) in anyway. His hands were beginning to get tired, and the mixture of cold from outside and the warmness of his fire were beginning to make him feel very queasy.

"Hammer, hammer, hammer," Smithy groaned, "Hammer this, hammer that, hammer all day long…" Smithy dropped his hammer onto the ground and walked towards his cup of water. He picked it up and made to drink it, but out of the cup and onto his face fell a big chunk of ice.

Smithy picked up the ice and walked over to his forge. He threw the ice into the fire and watched it melt.

"Just go away….like that!" Smithy sang, snapping his fingers. "I suppose there is time for a little break," he said, looking around. He walked outside into the courtyard and stretched. "Fire, fire, in my hands-with fire I may rule the land! Very wrong indeed…"

***

_Today, dearest Augustus, was the first snowfall I have ever seen in my long lifetime. I have not ever experience such cold and I must confess that I cannot tolerate it. I have read many books on the topics of winter and cold. A particular one called Chicken Feathers was indeed very helpful. It said that coldness brings along with it disease and illness. Augustus, it is my greatest fear. I do not want to fall ill. I must not fall ill. It will indeed devastate my plans, my dreams, and my hopes. I must not fall ill. _

***

Sir Theodore walked quickly towards the snow covered stables. He had to get there fast; the sooner they got a doctor, the better. He certainly did not want to fall ill; it would ruin everything.

"Stable boy, saddle Augustus and get him ready." Sir Theodore commanded. He looked left and right after hearing no answer. "How dare you, boy? I command you to show yourself! Smithy? Smithy!"

Sir Theodore groaned. "Fine! I shall do it myself! And I shall see to it that you are evicted from the castle staff. This is important," he shouted. "You lazy scoundrel…"

He grabbed a saddle and knocked down several tools, he then thumped it hard onto the poor horse's back. The horse nehhheegghhhed loudly in pain. Sir Theodore jumped onto the horse, whacked it on the head and set out for his quest.

He rode towards the castle gates and stopped. He stopped a while to stare at Gunther, who was fast asleep though on sentry (?) duty. He stood for a long while, smiled just barely, and then rode off.

Sir Theodore rode into the snow covered town. It was unusually quiet, not the usual hustle and bustle. He squinted around for any sign of life. He saw a crow eating a dead mouse. He finally spotted an old man clutching a worn black cloak, trudging towards a shabby house.

"Halt!" Sir Theodore ordered. "The king gives me permission to command you to stop."

The old man turned around and faced Sir Theodore, high on his horse.

"Sir Theodore! My son I beg of you, I am an old man. Surely you remember me, I taught you how to hold the pen and force out the wonders therein!" He then dropped his voice to a desperate whisper, "I need food."

Sir Theodore paid no attention what so ever to the poor old man's speech. Instead, he looked down at him sternly and said, "I have come to ask where I can find the doctor."

"Theodore, surely I shall point it out to you, it is right there." He pointed towards a queer looking house. It was covered in scraps of wood, metal, and slate.

Sir Theodore nodded, and then rode off in the direction where the old man had pointed. He hopped off his horse, pulled out his sword and walked slowly towards the house. He peeked through the window just to make sure that it was indeed the doctor's home. Instead of seeing chairs and tables, the old Knight saw a large face with flaming red hair. He looked much like Sir Ivan.

"Ah…Sir Ivan," Sir Theodore began.

But he was pulled into the house by the man's muscley hand. Sir Theodore yielded his sword, danced about the room and had the man down and panting in no time. He bent down low, pointed the sword very close to the man's three chins and said,

"What have you done this for?"

"Watch what you call a man, Theodore!" said the man, in an accent much like Sir Ivan's.

"The king gives me permission to command you to tell me, what is your name? Who are you?"

"Get the thing away from me neck man, and I shall tell you something."

Sir Theodore took the sword away from the man's chins, reluctantly. "Go on then, this better be good or I _will_ take you to the king."

The red haired man waved his hand impatiently. "See if I care." The man got up, brushed himself and stretched himself. He then walked over to a sofa stuffed with wool. "Ah…now for the information ya needed. Don' even giva care to mention why." He yawned loudly then changed from his sitting position and lay down on the sofa. "Well me name is Ian, I am a merchant here in the town. I attacked you because I don' like people sticking their nosy heads through me windows." The man winked.

"I see. I will be off then. I will be watching you Sir Ian." Sir Theodore nodded to the weird man and walked out of the house.

Sir Theodore sighed deeply then went off to complete his quest. He climbed onto Augustus and rode off deeper into the town. He squinted again; the only things he saw were a moose, a goose, and a crow. He also saw a figure that looked mysteriously like Jane. He had been seeing Jane everywhere he went lately. That interfering goose…

A man walked out of a small, shabby house. He used his arm to shield his face from the snow blowing wind. He was wearing a long, gray wool coat. His brown hair peeked out from his small, gray, Russian mink hat. His watery blue eyes were a misty, foggy blue color-they had a far away, dreamy look to them. His nose was very red and he was shivering.

"You there, sir," Sir Theodore raised his hand and called to the man. The man looked up, startled. "The king has given me the permission to command you to stop. He must have a doctor."

The man's open mouth closed at once, and turned into a wide smile. He hurried over to where Sir Theodore sat on his horse.

"My dear Sir," The man said in a quiet, low, soft voice. "I am a doctor. And I would be most honored to come and see to King Caradoc."

"Come on then," Said Sir Theodore impatiently.

"My good Sir," The man said quickly, "If you would allow me to go and get a horse?"

"Certainly," Sir Theodore grunted.

"Thank you," The man hurried off towards his house at once.

He came back shortly afterwards, pulling the reigns of a horse so beautiful, that Sir Theodore wished he had owned it. The horse was pure white; a beautiful, gleaming white mane fell on the back of its glowing white body. Its slender legs moved gracefully through the snow, which it blended into very goodly.

The man mounted his horse and the two of them rode off towards King Caradoc's castle.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**The King's Doctor**

"Good morning my King!" An excited man entered the castle doors and rushed to meet the king, who was resting on his throne. "I am Aauntar Orden, doctor at your service."

"Ah…yes, wonderful, truly wonderful," The king said, clapping his hands with glee. His princess daughter looked at him with surprise. "I command you to cure us of these wretched colds."

"Your Kingship," The doctor began, "Would you allow me to check each person individually?"

"Hmm…I suppose so, if you must."

"Thank you Sir. It is indeed important; I must of course identify your illness before I try to cure you."

"Ah…yes, excellent! Take my boy first, my poor child. Sir Theodore, I trust you will take the doctor up to my boy's room?" The king looked to his side at the empty throne then whispered, "I have not been tied up in 24 hours…."

"Certainly King Sir," The doctor said, "I shall see him at once." He smiled at the king then turned around to Sir Theodore. Sir Theodore nodded to him, and then followed him out of the throne room.

Jane walked towards Smithy's forge. She was polishing her sword and needed a clean rag. She hummed to herself softly; she was starting to like the cold. The snow was so beautiful; it was so quiet without everyone running around, and mostly no tests or practice. That meant no facing Sir Theodore.

"Smithy, I need a clean rag." Jane said briskly, twirling around and brandishing her sword. "Smithy? Where are you?"

There was no answer. Jane began to get worried. Smithy was almost always at work, hammering at his metal. She spun on her heels and ran out the door. She ran towards the stables, following the two pairs of footsteps leading there—both were very large. She entered the stables and looked around. Both horses were asleep, covered in thick, purple cloth.

"He-ah! He-ah!" Jane squealed as she jumped up and down, trying to see what was up on the shelf above the horses. Some hay fell down and into Jane's hair as Smithy rolled around in his sleep. "Oh," Jane stepped backwards slowly and bumped into a barrel of something brown and horrid. The thing crashed and splattered on the floor. The loud noise awoke the horses and they began to neigh loudly. Smithy woke up with a start and quickly sat up.

"What?" He jumped off from his hay covered shelf and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "What is going on Jane? Do you-" Smithy covered a yawn, "Do you need something Jane?" He walked over towards the horses and tried to calm them down.

"No, Smithy, I just needed a clean rag." Smithy turned to go to his forge, Jane said quickly, "But I shall get it myself. You should rest, you look horrible."

Smithy looked surprised; he stared down at a frozen puddle on the ground. He actually did look scary-horrible as Jane said. He was very pale, his eyes were puffy and red, and had dark circles underneath them.

"No Jane. I feel fine, thank you."

Jane turned and ran out the door before Smithy could say another word. She ran to Smithy's forge, grabbed a dirty rag from the table, and then ran back to the stables. Smithy was just a few steps out of the stables.

"Here, I have got one. Now you go in and rest."

"Jane," Smithy said, shaking his head, smiling in spite of himself, "It is dirty!"

"Oh," Jane looked around anxiously, "that is alright. I needed a dirty rag."

Just then, Rake walked towards them. He was looking down at his empty wheelbarrow. He looked up suddenly, then screamed loudly and ran away in circles, his arms outstretched like a zombie.

Jane stared at Smithy, he looked worried.

"Oh do not worry about him," Jane said quickly, "He is just awfully depressed about his garden." Jane smiled nervously and blinked, blink, blink, blink.

"Jane," Smithy said irritably. He pushed past Jane and walked quickly towards the screaming Rake. "Rake! Rake stop!" Smithy began to chase the screaming boy around the fountain.

"Smithy!" Jane shrieked, "Stop! Stop! You must not run…"

"Rake!" Smithy panted. He stretched his arm as far as he could and grabbed Rake's shoulder.

Rake stopped and gulped nervously. He turned around slowly and looked at Smithy with big, fearful eyes.

"Rake, it is I, Smithy!"

"Oh!" Rake said, "Oh! Smithy!" He began to laugh loudly. But his face became anxious again and he asked, "Are you alright, Smithy?"

"I am fine Rake. You can come and take that-that dung you wanted."

"Certainly Smithy, that is what I came for." Rake said, he stared at him for a moment, and then he pushed his wheel barrow into the stables.

***

Doctor Orden stepped out of the Prince's room. His face was pale and he looked worried. He rubbed his chin and tried to think as he looked up at the setting sun. This was bad, very bad. He walked quickly over to the throne room. Near the entrance of the room, he met Sir Theodore, who was just coming out clutching a scroll of parchment.

"Ah…Doctor, have you figured it out?" Sir Theodore didn't wait for an answer, "The King calls for you, Doctor." He nodded at the tall man and walked towards the stables.

The doctor watched as he came out a moment later, riding a horse that resembled him greatly.

"Well," Sir Theodore said warningly, "You must go; the King is calling for you."

"Oh, right. Forgive me kind Sir," The doctor smiled at the thin lipped knight and went into the throne room.

"Ah…doctor!" Said the King nervously, "I trust that you have identified the illness and are on your way to find the cure," he said, waving his hand dramatically. "I do love doctors ever so much. They are too brilliant."

"Sir," The doctor said nervously. His eyes began to water and he looked down nervously. "Sir, I have failed you."

"_What_?" The kind demanded, leaning forward in his seat.

"Sir, I cannot identify the illness. I have never seen anything like it. This-this cold…"

The kind looked at him angrily. "So I take back my remark. Indeed, we all know that it is because of the cold. All I am asking you, doctor, is to cure the ones who are in bed, ill, dying!"

"May I speak Sir," The doctor said.

"Fine, fine," The king sighed.

"One of the few things I have managed to find out is that this illness is highly contagious—stay in a room with one who has it for just a minute and you will be feeling down yourself. So I suggest that you, my King, stay away from those who have it."

"Yes," The king said smiling, "That is indeed what I intended to do."

"May I have the permission to call the castle staff off their duties? They have been with the blacksmith, and I fear that if they do not rest, things could be very, very bad."

"I suppose so," The king said sadly. "If it is absolutely necessary, then so be it. Who will those staff members include, Doctor?"

"They would be the cook, the boy in the funny hat, and the skinny one with the sandles—er-er Rake, do you call him?"

"Then so be it." The king grunted. "Life will be indeed far worse than I had imagined. This awful cold!" The King cried.

"I agree, Sir."

The King gave him a look and said, "You may go then. I am, however, very disappointed with you, doctor."

The doctor hung his head. Then he said, without looking up, "Sir, if you would allow me to come and check on the patients every day?"

"If it is necessary,"

The doctor nodded.

Just then, Sir Theodore came rushing into the room. He grabbed the doctor's shoulders and shook him lightly. The doctor looked up at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Look at your king when he speaks to you!" Sir Theodore commanded.

The doctor closed his slightly open mouth and turned to face the king at once. He tried looking at him without getting trapped into the gaze of those mad, brown eyes.

"You are dismissed." The King said, waving his hand forward.

"Th-thank y-you, S-s-ir." The doctor said and immediately rushed out of the room.

***

Jane was very happy, the doctor had come around and he said that she had a minor cold, nothing major. She walked about the castle courtyards. She twirled and spun her sword. She stopped, held the sword an inch from her nose and admired the beautiful snowflakes falling on to it. She felt sad and lonely; everyone was ill except for her and Gunther!

She walked towards the stables, empty. She turned around and slipped all the way to Smithy's forge. Empty and quiet as the dungeons. She turned and ran towards Rake's garden. His vegetable plants were drooping sadly and she could almost hear them crying for Rake. She turned to look at the hammock; it was wet and piled with snow, swaying sadly but gently in the cold wind. She sighed deeply and walked past the swings in front of Jester's room, which was quiet; no banging and crashing sounds were coming from there. She walked towards the kitchen, the last place to visit.

Jane was surprised as her nose sensed smell coming from the kitchen. She ran inside, slipped down the steps and into the once busy kitchen full of wonderful aroma and Pepper's high pitched singing. Instead of seeing Pepper, she saw a lady dressed in red and yellow, dancing away a very queer dance.

"Oh!" The woman said, turning around suddenly. She smiled embarrassedly "Jane, how pleasant. I was just waiting for the peanuts to come to a boil. Poor Gunther has gotten the job as cook. But I decided to help him as his father called him into town."

Jane couldn't help letting out a small scream. "Gunther!" She shouted, "Here? Work-work here?" She shouted, pointing a finger downwards.

"Yes Jane," The lady in waiting gave her child a piercing stare. "That is because everyone is ill. The charming lad took the job on ever so patiently, without a word of complaint."She turned around and looked at the carrots dreamily. "You should be in bed Jane. Or shall I tell the King that you are fit to help Gunther out?"

Jane coughed wildly and covered her mouth with her hands. "Mother, do excuse me!" She said in a stuffy voice and ran away.

Her mother sighed sadly and turned around. "My poor child lies."

Jane ran out of the kitchen and towards her room, still covering her mouth. She only took her hands off when she was safely in her room and her door was locked. She sprawled out onto her bed and began to think.

She had heard the doctor say that he did not find the cure. A rush of excitement came over her. It was her duty as a knight to find the cure and save the kingdom. Otherwise, if she was too late, it would reach the king. If the prince died, then the princess would be the only heir to the throne. She had to get to it, now, fast. She had to save the kingdom.

She took a deep breath and ran down her flight of stairs, into the courtyard, past Jester's room (she could hear some banging) and into the Knight's Quarters. She took another deep breath and pushed past the wooden doors and into the room. She saw Sir Theodore looking wildly for something in his trunk, throwing things behind him and muttering angrily. He tore apart his bed sheets, looked under his bed, out the window, in the ashes of the fireplace, then resigned and sat on his messy bed, breathing heavily.

"Sir Theodore," Jane began.

"Jane!" The old man got up, startled. "I was-I was just looking for that book, The Honor of a Knight."

Jane's mouth began to quiver slightly, and her eyes began to water. "Sir Theodore,"

Sir Theodore interrupted and looked at her fiercely, "Do you have to tell me something Jane? Is there something that you have to confess?"

"No, no Sir Theodore! It is nothing, just that I miss the castle staff ever so much." It was a lie, of course. Jane looked up at Sir Theodore, faking a sad, innocent smile.

In his head, Sir Theodore thought, '_That lying chicken brain_.' "Then what have you come here for Jane?" Sir Theodore said, turning around and looking out of the window dramatically.

"I have come to ask your permission to use the library."

"What for, Jane?" Sir Theodore questioned without turning around.

"I want to look up a book on literature; I am making a get well card for my friend."

Sir Theodore's eyes widened. "Jane, you need a literature book for that? Is your English really that bad?"

"No sir, I hope not," Jane said quickly, "But I only just wanted an inspiration. I needed a good poem as well."

"Go forward Jane," Sir Theodore said, "Take some books and go to your room. I still must look for that book of mine, have you borrowed it Jane?" Sir Theodore said, coming very close and looking into her eyes searchingly.

Jane couldn't help but look scared. She pretended that her scared expression was merely surprise. "No Sir," Jane said confidently, "I have not. Why, I would always return a book as soon as I was finished with it, and before the date you asked it back!"

"Indeed Jane. I am pleased with you." Sir Theodore said. He was actually testing Jane; he was observing her expressions all this time.

A look of relief swept over her face and her mouth broke into a huge smile. "Thank you Sir," She said, and then walked quickly over to the tall bookshelves. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sir Theodore turned out and left. His face expression was both very anxious and angry. Jane wondered why he had left him. She knew that he was suspecting her, then why would he just leave? A loud snore then reminded Jane that Sir Theodore was the only knight on duty.

Jane scanned the titles of the books carefully. She grabbed a book on literature, as well as several books on medicine and health. She picked up books from the ground and other places and filled them into the empty spaces. She made it seem as if she had borrowed only what she had come to borrow, the book on literature.

After tucking them under her shoulder, Jane ran out of the room and towards her tower. Sir Theodore must not catch her stealing away so many books. The way to her tower never so seemed complicated and never took such a long time. Finally safe in her room, she began to read.

It had been just two hours and Jane had already finished three of the 15 books with 6 inched widths. She hadn't found one useful thing yet. She impatiently tossed another book onto the mantle. Her eyes widened and she put her finger onto a paragraph written in the book.

_**It is indeed very difficult for us humans to find cures to illnesses. Some are very complex and difficult to cure or even identify. In the 1**__**st**__** century, there was a very deathly outbreak of an unidentified illness. Scholars predicted that this illness spread far and wide across the planet, and that it would indeed come back to us again. This illness has not been named. **_

Jane copied this onto a piece of parchment then began to search eagerly for any more information that was even just a tad bit close to the castle's situation. After skimming through the book, Jane put it down and picked up a smaller volume. She skimmed through it and found something useful at the end of the book.

_**Scholars suppose that Dragons have longer lives than ours for several reasons. Their size and body structure is one of them, their hard skin that can be pierced only by certain weapons, and their habitat. Yes, indeed, a Dragon's habitat is the biggest contributor to a Dragon's long life.**_

_**A disease that does kill dragons is 'comopaga bathista'. It is feared by all dragons….**_

Jane copied the first paragraph and put the book away. She rested her aching head in her hands and began to think. 'A dragon's habitat is the biggest contributor to a Dragon's long life. She remembered that time when Dragon caught the curly tail and she had to go to the mountains in search for a cure. But this was not enough. She couldn't just go to the mountains and search, there had to be more information somewhere.

Jane got up from her bed. It was lunch time and she was starving. She looked at her books for just a minute-she just couldn't concentrate when she was hungry; she might miss some very important information.

Jane walked cautiously down the slippery steps and into the practice courtyard. No cheering, sleepy Dragon cheering on for her as she fought Gunther. She could just imagine that scene. Oh the number of times she told Dragon to shut up while she practiced, she truly regretted them.

Jane wondered what her mother had made as she walked towards the kitchen. A strange, burning, fishy smell was coming from inside. She opened the door and went down the steps. It was much warmer inside than it was outside. She saw her mother sitting on a table, sipping soup elegantly. Sitting across from her was none other than Gunther.

Gunther looked up from his soup and across at the lady in waiting, who was unconsciously sipping her soup. He made a disgusted face, and then set his spoon down onto the table.

"Oh! Jane, I was just about to come call you." Her mother said sweetly. Then she snapped suddenly, "I daresay you have been resting?"

Gunther was staring at his bowl; he looked up suddenly and looked at Jane angrily.

"Oh yes mother," Jane said, stretching happily, noticing Gunther's expression. "Rest is just what I need. No work to do," Jane said yawning lazily, watching Gunther, "Ah…it is wonderful."

Gunther looked at her with a surprised and disgusted expression, worse than the one he had been giving to his soup.

Jane sat down and tasted her soup. Then she realized just how bad that look was—the soup was horrible. She tasted peanuts, carrots, lima beans, fish, and sugar.

"Mother, how nice," Jane said sweetly, "May I have the recipe?"

"Surely Jane," Her mother said, "Then if you are feeling better you can help Gunther here in the kitchens. I shall give the recipe to you so you shall help him, child. Poor lad has to work all alone."

Jane turned and gave scowled at him. Gunther didn't scowl back this time. He actually looked like he had a very heavy load on his shoulders.

"No," Gunther groaned and got up quickly.

"What is it, Gunther?" Jane asked.

"Entertainment…for the king…" Gunther slouched out of the room and towards the throne room where the King would be having lunch. Jane and her mother watched as Gunther climbed the steps and slouched out of view.

"Jane, dear," said the lady in waiting to her daughter, "I trust that you will help him. He has a lot of things to do and much more on his mind than you could bear, Jane. Why, he has to help his father, entertain the royal family, cook, garden-

"No mother, the garden is off the list." Jane said quickly. She wanted to make that list of things to do look much shorter than it really was.

"Right, thank you for reminding me," the woman gave her daughter a piercing stare, then continued, "As I was saying, he has to help Magnus, entertain the royal family, cook, take care of the stables, do a black smith's duties, and he still must do a knight's tasks and practice…"

"That is all mother." Jane added quickly, "I do not understand why Gunther has to do all these things himself-" Jane hid her head behind the table and began to fake cough wildly. Her mother raised her eyebrows and looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, forgive me," Jane stuttered.

The lady in waiting got up suddenly. Jane startled. "You must go rest then, child. I have my own tasks to complete."

Jane watched as her mother's lynx coat disappeared out the door. She buried her head into her arms, her elbows on the table, and began to cry. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Life wasn't fair…

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**Tell me, Gunther," **

Gunther reluctantly made his way from the cozy kitchens into the throne room, where he would certainly be humiliated. He tried to think of some jokes on his way to the royal family. He could only think of two decent ones—both about knights saving damsels in distress. Gunther whacked his head impatiently, screwed his eyes tight and tried to think harder.

'There once was a knight,' he thought, 'he was brave and ferocious. He was known for travelling far and wide across the planet, heroically making peace in kingdoms by driving out and killing the evil ones. He went out to town and scared everyone with his muscles…then at night he cried and cried because he could not find a unicorn, for which he was searching for ever so desperately…'

Gunther's head began to hurt. He opened his eyes and hopelessly quickened his pace. He would just have to say whatever he could think of, maybe even do a queer dance like the ones Jester always did…he could sing a song in honor of the prince…how funny that would be.

The doors of the royal throne room pushed open and a scared, uncertain looking Gunther entered the room. Prince Cuthbert was not present, neither was the queen, who would not leave him. King Caradoc sat on a throne next to Princess Lavinia—Sir Theodore was standing on the side, who was smiling awkwardly. It was clear to Gunther that the smile was indeed fake and that he was awfully nervous—why, Gunther would know; he had done that so many times himself.

Gunther cleared his throat and stuttered hoarsely, "G-good e-evening, K-king S-sir."

"Ah…Good evening squire. Do please me; I _must_ have a good laugh. I have not had proper entertainment for ever so long. This mouth," he said pointing to his lips, "has not smiled since last Tuesday."

"Y-yes, sir, certainly," Gunther turned and looked at Sir Theodore.

Sir Theodore nodded reassuringly; he could tell that the mouth under that bushy mustache was smiling. The princess was starting to get impatient.

Gunther took a deep breath and cleared his throat yet again. "There were two knights," he said slowly, "and two damsels up in the two highest towers of the castle—both were in distress; they were moaning and crying desperately. One of the knights said to the other, 'I shall save the damsel in _this_ dress, you shall save the damsel in _that _dress.'" After finishing his joke, Gunther smiled nervously at the king, then turned to look at Sir Theodore, who was nodding approvingly.

"Bravo, bravo!" The king laughed, "That is indeed a good joke, Gunther I am pleased. Jester…" the king stopped suddenly, "Ah…truly wonderful.

"Ahahahahaha!!" the princess laughed, clapping her hands with glee. The princess turned to look at her father, who was wiping a tear from his eye. She eyed him nervously. However good Gunther may be, thought the princess, Jester was a million times better.

Gunther smiled at the Princess—but from the inside, he was sulking. Obviously, the king would not say yes, but if he had, Gunther would be safe in India before the king could say another word.

"Ah…that was a splendid joke!" The king said yet again.

"Thank you, Sir," Said Gunther, relieved. Gunther turned to leave. His face broke into a contented smile, the wooden doors never looked so welcoming. Just as he lifted his leg to take a step, the king said…

"Do tell us another one squire Gunther!"

Gunther's face fell and he looked at the wooden doors longingly. He turned around and smiled nervously. "As you wish my King," Gunther cleared his throat. "There was a knight who was looking for a princess. When he found her, he cried 'eureka!'The princess said, 'You smell pretty bad yourself!'"

"Aha! Yes, yes! Another brilliant joke!!" The king cried, clapping his hands in glee.

"That was nice Gunther…" said the Princess.

"Thank you, little Princess," Gunther smiled at the princess, then turned again to look at Sir Theodore. He was watching him with keen eyes. He nodded when he noticed Gunther looking at him.

"Oh those were brilliant lad! Do tell us another one!" said the King happily.

Gunther's heart began to race, he was out of jokes. His mind was completely blank and he couldn't think of anything. Who was that person standing in front of him? Gunther shook his head quickly and tried to calm down. Gunther looked up at the king nervously. The king was staring at him closely, he clearly sensed that something was wrong.

"My king Sir,"

Gunther started. He turned around, it was Sir Theodore.

"May I have the permission to speak, Sire?" continued Sir Theodore.

"Yes, yes, Sir Theodore," the King said.

"I have promised Squire Gunther a punishment. It has long since been delayed. If you would allow me, my king, to take Squire Gunther to his punishment now?"

Gunther didn't know how to feel. It was a relief in one way; he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of the king. But…how bad could the punishment be? It couldn't be too bad, Gunther thought. He assumed that Sir Theodore had mentioned his punishment just to excuse him of his jester duty. He smiled at Sir Theodore (for once not nervously) gratefully.

"Certainly, if it is necessary," The king said, clearly disappointed. Then he noticed Gunther's pleasure and said questioningly, "Squires sure do take their punishments gladly, do they not Sir Theodore?"

"Yes my King," Sir Theodore said quickly. "Indeed they do. For they realize their mistakes and want to fix them as fast as possible. Do they not, young squire?"

"Yes, yes Sir Theodore!" Gunther said enthusiastically, "Especially as it has been delayed…"

"Yes squire," Sir Theodore said quickly, he didn't want to get into trouble and be considered irresponsible for delaying Gunther's punishment. "Come along then, squire. Your punishment awaits you lad."

"Yes sir,"

Gunther followed Sir Theodore out of the room. The king looked at their retreating backs with disappointment. Lavinia turned to her father and said sadly,

"Is it not sad that Gunther had to get punishment, Daddy King? He could have told us another wonderful joke!" She then lowered her voice and said, "I _do _think he would make a great jester."

***

Sir Theodore walked briskly towards the Knight's Quarters. His head was held high and his eyes were looking straight ahead. Gunther was staring up at him as he tried to catch up to him. Why, was Sir Theodore acting awfully nice! Their steps echoed through the darkness…the courtyards were bare and silent…

Gunther lost his pace, and soon Sir Theodore was far ahead of him. He was getting tired of running, so stopped in front of Jester's room to breathe. He bent down, placed his hands of knees and panted.

"Good day Gunther! How was the entertainment?"

Gunther's scream echoed through the night. No way was Jester going to give him the virus. He turned and looked at Jester in horror. He was resting his elbow on the window of the sill, with his cheek placed in one hand. Both wooden panes were burst open. Gunther covered his mouth with his hands and ran off to Sir Theodore, who had stopped. He ran past Sir Theodore and stopped only when he was a safe distance away from Jester.

Sir Theodore walked towards him quickly. He bent down in front of the breathless Gunther and placed his hand on his shoulder. He lowered his head, but kept his eyes on the squire.

"What scares you, lad?" Sir Theodore asked seriously.

"Nothing, nothing at all Sir Theodore," Gunther laughed nervously. "I erm…ahem jester ahem and just had to erm…keep up with you, Sir." Gunther looked up at Sir Theodore, whose long, crooked nose was two inches from his, and smiled nervously.

Sir Theodore merely nodded and stood up again. He brushed snow off of his armor and gestured to Gunther to follow. The rest of their way to the Knight's Quarters was silent and normal, with no ill Jesters popping their heads through windows. Gunther shuddered at the thought.++

Sir Theodore opened the door of his room. He wiped his feet on the mat elegantly, and then went inside. Gunther stepped onto the map and rubbed his boots on it with all his might. He stood there for more than a minute, rubbing with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Sir Theodore peeked his head through the half opened door.

"Squire Gunther?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised. He looked quite amused.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Gunther smiled embarrassedly and stepped into the room.

Sir Theodore stepped backwards. He walked towards the little hall in which he kept his desk and his two sided chair. He sat down and made himself comfortable. He even let out a little sigh of delight. Gunther stood near the door; he was starting to feel nervous again.

"Do you know what punishment I have in store for you, Squire Gunther?" asked Sir Theodore.

"No, no Sir," Gunther rubbed his left foot on his right leg, which made a strange scratching sound because of his armor. He quickly put his foot down when he heard the queer noise and saw the irritated expression on Sir Theodore's face.

"Gunther," Sir Theodore began, staring hard at the squire. "You will be…helping me clean out the room."

Gunther's eyes widened. Sir Theodore suddenly became interested in a worm struggling through the snow on his window sill.

"Clean your room, Sir Theodore?" Gunther sneezed, covering up a snort. "Forgive me, Sir…"

"Yes Squire Gunther. Indeed I want you to help me clean up my room. These old eyes are missing something that I must find. One of the reasons I request you to do such a queer thing is because I have not been able to decide a proper punishment for you as a result of misplacing a _very_ important book: The Honor of a Knight."

"Certainly Sir, I do not question you." Gunther said, trying to look as respectful as possible.

"Excellent my lad," Sir Theodore smiled at Gunther. "Shall we begin?"

"Certainly!" Gunther said, picking up a brown colored sock from the floor.

"If you should find _any _books, be sure to hand them to _me_." He said with emphasis. "Some of these books should not be handled by squire knights. There are several reasons, it is dark and we do not have enough time, or I would surely have explained."

"Not a problem, Sir. I shall hand you the book without a word—umm…look." said Gunther, handing him a book which's title read, _Chicken Feathers_. Gunther suddenly realized something—a book, Sir Theodore was looking for a book. Hadn't Jane snuck a book out with her just a few days ago? Gunther thought it best not to mention that right now though.

"Ah…one of my best," Sir Theodore said, smiling at the book admiringly.

Gunther sneezed again (covering a snort), nodded, and got back to work.

"Tell me Gunther," Sir Theodore said suddenly, after half an hour of cleaning up Sir Theodore's very messy room. There were books everywhere you could name them to be, inside pillow cases, under lamps, on the bookshelves…

"Tell me Gunther," he repeated.

Gunther got scared, "Yes sir?" He asked quickly.

"Tell me Gunther,"

Gunther dropped his load and rushed to Sir Theodore, he was fast asleep in his double sided chair.

"Tell me Gunther,"

Gunther let out a whimper. "S-sir Theo-odore?" He stuttered. The biting wind coming from the window behind him blew Sir Theodore's hair.

"Tell me Gunther," He heard a strange swooping sound, and then the door creaked open, as if someone was entering the room.

Gunther screamed. He screamed as loud as he could. He stood there for a whole minute, screaming without stopping to take a breath—one, high pitched note. His scream awoke Jester in his room, Pepper who was having a dream about fish, Rake who was muttering about turnips and royal gardeners, and startled Smithy who was day dreaming about pigs.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuha!!" An evil, feminine voice began to laugh.

Gunther ran fast towards the door on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, it was the door leading to Sir Theodore's spying place. Gunther was doomed, he was trapped. He went slipping to the end of the balcony and quickly caught hold of the railing.

"Ahuhuhuhuaa!"

The voice was coming closer, he would jump if he had to…

"No, no please!" Gunther begged.

"Ahuhuhuhaa—snort, snort."

"_YOU!_" Gunther shouted.

"_Oh! You should have seen your face! You screamed, you screamed like a girl_!" Jane doubled up with laughter and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Gunther looked at her with blazing fury in his eyes, his mouth was twisted into a horrible frown. "_YOU!_ I did _not _scream like a girl!"

"Yes you did," Jane snorted. "It must have been a minute, _oh_!"

"Well…well," Gunther stuttered, thinking hard for a retort. "You scream like a girl all the time!" He said, pointing a shaking finger at Jane.

"_OH GUNTHER!!!_" This was all too much for Jane. She was now on all fours, beating the ground with her fists. She laughed like a witch and snorted, and snorted…

"Jane," came a disapproving voice from behind them.

Jane got up suddenly, she had forgotten about Sir Theodore. Sir Theodore appeared at the doorway, before Jane could get up. Sir Theodore looked around, from Gunther's angry, pale face to Jane's, which was full of frozen laughter which he sensed would soon suddenly explode.

"Jane, I am disappointed. What are you doing here? What has happened? Explain yourself Jane." Sir Theodore said fiercely. His eyes had the same blaze as Gunther's did a while ago.

"Sorry, I am so sorry, Sir." Jane stuttered.

"It is Gunther you should be apologizing to, Jane," Sir Theodore said, as Gunther slowly walked out of the balcony. "Gunther, remain here."

Gunther's face reddened in both anger and embarrassment.

"I came to return these books, sire," Jane said, handing the books to the angry knight. Sir Theodore, however, did not take them. Jane suddenly burst out laughing, she held on to the railing and nearly flipped over it.

Sir Theodore began to shout and waved his arms in fury. Jane wouldn't stop laughing. He grabbed Jane's ear angrily. Only then did she stop.

"Sir Theodore," Jane started.

She had never seen Sir Theodore so angry. She feared that he was transforming into a bull, those flared nostrils, those angry eyes…

"Get-out-of-here-at-once," Sir Theodore breathed heavily, "Pun-ish-ment…" Sir Theodore gasped. Gunther caught him as he fell to the ground as Jane fled from the room. She nudged past Gunther and muttered under her breath,

"Why does a knight around here get punished for laughing? I did nothing…"

Despite of her anger, Gunther heard her snort all the way out of the room. His arms were turning into pudding-yes; the weak kind of pudding-he couldn't hold Sir Theodore any longer. Gunther gasped as he fell backwards. His head hit the stone castle wall and he slipped down onto the floor of the balcony. Sir Theodore fell heavily onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Sir Theodore awoke with a start. He found himself lying on Gunther, who was struggling to get out from under him. Sir Theodore got up quickly, looking highly embarrassed. He held out his hand for Gunther to hold. Gunther got up slowly; he pulled on Sir Theodore's hand so hard that Sir Theodore was almost dragged forward. Gunther got up and breathed heavily.

"That is it my boy, inhale, hold, exhale." said Sir Theodore. He looked at Gunther nervously. Gunther finally began to breathe normally. Just then, Sir Theodore gave him an approving whack on the back and Gunther's forehead hit the hard stone floor.

Sir Theodore gulped. He immediately dragged Gunther into his room (the part with a bed) and made him sit on the bed before he could manage to hurt him again.

"Sit my boy, and calm yourself. Take deep breaths." Sir Theodore said.

***

Gunther woke up in the morning and found himself in Sir Theodore's room. He got up quickly and patted his hair down. He didn't oil it this morning; it would be a horrid mess. He covered his head with his hands and ran out of the room. He had to go help his father, he had ordered him to come see him the second he woke—that was, Gunther thought, impossible of course. He would rather go a mess than to miss him totally. He ran past Jester's room, turned around to look back at the wooden panels, then bumped into someone.

"Snort,"

Gunther groaned and scowled.

"Do you have dung in your hair?" Jane said between peals of laughter.

Gunther scowled and gave the girl the most disgusting face he could make. Jane merely laughed and snorted again and again.

"Oh Lord!" Gunther cried, raising his arms in anger. "What is it with you Jane? Have you found that half of your brain that you had lost? Or did you merely loose the half that you had as well?" Gunther cried angrily.

Jane began to laugh even harder. Gunther realized that he had let go of his hair. His face began to redden and he let his arms fall down.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Jane hopped up and down from one foot to another like a mad woman.

Gunther felt like giving her one, one hard slap on the face would do her good. But he gulped and gulped till his mouth felt dry, he couldn't do such a thing.

"Oh you are such a sight!" Jane choked. "What is it with your hair? _And why do you have a bug squashed on your forehead?_"

Gunther buried his head in his hands and ran, head forward towards the exit doors. He heard Jane's footsteps and laughter, following him like an extremely horrid and annoying shadow. Gunther spun around and Jane nearly crashed into him.

"_Leave-me-alone._" He breathed. "Leave me alone!"

"Snort, snort. Oh _Gunther_."

Jane watched sadly as Gunther ran down the hills and away from her sight. Oh, was that a great laugh…she was in great need of one!

***

Gunther ran down the hill and stopped near a pond to catch his breath. He sat down on a log and rested his aching head in his hands. What did it matter if his father said he came too late? Well, it did matter. But Gunther just couldn't run any farther. He watched the golden fish swimming ever so peacefully in the pond. He could hear the birds singing, the cows mooing…Sometimes he wished he had a life like them. Nothing to worry about; all they had to do was moo and moo and eat grass _all_ the time.

He wistfully threw a rock into the pond. He thought and thought…he thought about his mother. He couldn't remember much, just the tinniest most unimportant things. The day she cooked fish, how she told him to go to bed…he wished she would come back. He wanted to know her, he wanted a mother. Gunther closed his eyes, lifted his head, and began to dream. Ah…things could be so different…

He was the wealthiest, most gentle, and kindest merchant in the entire kingdom. People came to him for not just food, textiles and luxury items, but advice and comfort as well. He was the master in his trade. His father worked for him—maybe happily, maybe sorrowfully. People wrote books about the most famous merchant that ever lived. He was known throughout the world…

Gunther was awoken from his dream land by a queer sound…

"Mooooooooo!"

Gunther looked up, startled. Standing in front of him was a cow, a cow with a mysterious tail…..hmmm….Gunther got up from the log and stretched his hand forward as the cow with the green tail took flight.

"Dragon wait! Dragon!" Gunther cried. "Jane is _awfully_ worried about you! Come back! No, do not go! Do not go!" Gunther sat back onto the log and stared down at the fishes, which looked very sad. Gunther watched wistfully as the lonely dragon flew away.

Suddenly, Dragon turned around and remained in the air for a minute. Gunther's eyes widened and his face broke into a hopeful smile. That tail was flapping vigorously, that ridiculous cow head was under his arm. Dragon dived and came flying towards Gunther. Gunther was surprised, he actually came. He actually listened!

Dragon swooped down and knocked Gunther forward and into the pond with those lovely golden fish. Dragon laughed as Gunther coughed and sputtered and spit a small one out of his mouth. Dragon did not stop laughing, he laughed and laughed and gave Gunther such an indescribable look.

"Blah," Gunther made a disgusted face. But then he smiled at Dragon.

Dragon grinned, showing all his teeth and waved down at him. He then grabbed Gunther's leg and lifted him out of the pond. Then he _gently _placed him back onto the log.

"Hello there, short life." Dragon said. Gunther couldn't tell if it was miserably or happily.

"Hello, Dragon," Gunther said happily, though soaking wet. "We all miss you, ever so much. _Do _come back. Jane is awfully worried—we all are. Do not give a care for what she says, come back Dragon!"

Dragon suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh greasy head! What happened to you hair? And what's with the blue dye on your forehead?"

Gunther groaned and calmed back his wet hair.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," said Dragon, nodding approvingly. He then stared at Gunther, long and hard. Gunther twitched uncomfortably. He remembered that Dragon could be ferocious, he could breath fire, and he could drop you into the ocean and let you drown if he wanted to.

Gunther laughed nervously.

"Tell me something, oh brave knight," Dragon said finally. "How's Jane?" Dragon joined his pointy nails together nervously. "Not that I really care." He bent his head down, an inch from Gunther's face. "Do you think I care?"

Gunther could see the insects buzzing around in Dragon's nostrils. "O-of c-course n-not, D-drag-gon, why-y w-would y-you?" Gunther looked down and lowered his voice, "But Jane does."

"I heard that short life." He raised his head high and spun it angrily. "When will you humans ever stop underestimating my startlingly brilliant abilities?"

Gunther snorted.

"Heard that."

Gunther sneezed.

"Heard that."

Gunther blinked.

"I heeeard thaaat."

Gunther frowned.

"Heard that-" Dragon stopped and scratched his scaly chin with his pointy finger.

Gunther smirked at Dragon questioningly and nodded his head.

"Oh alright!" Dragon cried. He slammed his head into the pond then came out again. "I didn't hear that, just saw it!" he said innocently.

Gunther rolled his eyes and laughed. Just then, a heavy rainfall started on his head. Gunther frowned, Dragon's neck was wet and water was falling heavily off of it.

Gunther groaned much like Jane, with his teeth bared, "Dragon!"

Dragon's eyes widened. "Didn't I ask you something, short life?" Dragon's head came closer to Gunther, his eyes squinted evilly and his yellow teeth bared.

"Erm….erm…" Gunther backed away and bumped into a cow-a real one this time. Gunther looked at the cow, startled.

"Moo!" said the cow

"Oh ho ho ho!" Dragon hollered. "How _do _they do that? Moo!!" Dragon swayed his head from side to side, "Moo-oo-oo!"

Gunther looked at the cow behind him half fearfully, half in disgust. The cow stared at him with brown, fierce, searching eyes. Gunther stared back at the cow with wide eyes, his mouth open, his eyebrows raised and his teeth clenched.

Behind them, Dragon swayed left and right, trying to get a better look. His mouth was dropped open in a wide grin and on his face was a look of pure delight and excitement. He silently whispered cheeringly, waving his fist up and down in the air, "Cow! Cow! Cow!"

The cow's nose flared and it bared it's very unsharp and harmless teeth. Then the cow CHARGED! Gunther screamed and staggered backwards into the pond. He waved his arms and legs desperately, trying to get up quick so that he could run from the cow. Dragon was up high in the sky, howling with laughter.

The cow ran and plunged into the pond, it landed next to Gunther.

Gunther let out a horrified scream and began to kick wildly, he was sinking. The cow next to him looked at him with what seemed like a smile.

"Moo!" it said, matter-of-factly.

"Right," Gunther said. "Go on then, go home."

"Moo! Moo!" The cow said desperately.

"Oh you short lives!" Dragon laughed. "This is his home, by the way. So go home short life!" snapped Dragon.

He swooped down just as they were about to sink. He swooped so low that they fell deeper down into the water. Gunther thought he was drowning; suddenly he was caught onto something very sharp and painful. Gunther turned and looked at Dragon. He was holding onto him as tongs hold onto lettuce. Dragon merely smiled, toothily. On his other palm, the cow was resting peacefully.

"Moo!" it said.

"Dragon, put me down!" Gunther said urgently.

"As you wish short life!" Dragon swept back down to the pasture. He _gently_ placed him onto the back of a cow and left.

"Moo!" Dragon and his cow said together.

"No!" Gunther said bitterly. "How do I get down?"

Gunther feared that he would fall and land into a pile of cow manure. The cow chewed on, then, it suddenly realized that there was a load on his back that kept moaning.

The cow's eyes widened and it let out a frightened 'Moo'!

It charged down the hills and through the forest, with Gunther holding on to its ears desperately. His mouth was dry and open in a silent scream. The cow ran past the castle and into the village. It ran past curious shoppers and merchants, across the bridge over the river and bumped into a house.

Gunther slipped off the dazed cow and onto the ground with a large thump. He sat cross legged on the ground, rubbing his head, his eyes shut tight.

"Boy," a familiar voice gasped.

Gunther looked up. The cow had fled-good choice too-and Magnus was looking down at him angrily.

Gunther gulped. "Y-yes Father?" He stuttered.

Magnus pulled him up by his ear and lead the grimacing boy towards the door of the house that the cow had bumped into, which was his own. He banged the door open and pushed Gunther in. Gunther staggered into the room. Magnus came in after him; he banged the door closed, stared hard at his son for a minute, and then collapsed onto the chair.

"Water," he grunted.

Gunther ran to get his father a glass of water.

"Here, father," he said nervously.

Magnus snatched the glass and drank deeply. Gunther stood at his side and watched him nervously. He played the events of his day so far in his head while his father gulped down water. So far, his day was stranger than he could imagine. And things were about to get very bad. He would rather be back at the castle with Jane laughing madly at his messy hair and his blue bruise.

Gunther started as his father got up suddenly.

"You _boy_," Magnus said without looking at him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sir?"

Making a good impression of yourself, riding cows around town." He turned and looked at his son evilly.

Gunther would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious.

"You have disappointed me greatly."

Gunther let out a frightened whimper. "Yes father,"

Magnus stared at his son as if he was never so stupid. "Yes boy. This calls for punishment…" Magnus pulled out a large whip leaning against the corner of the room.

Gunther's eyes widened yet even more. No, not that…not that horrid thing. He had not been beaten by that for…for 8 years.

"And…extra chores. _Isolation at the castle. _I hear one word and I'll come get you. And," he added bitterly. "If I ever see such nonsense again, I will have to come and get you from the castle myself. No free time for you alone, boy. Maybe I will even ask Harry to come see you while I am not there…"

"No Sir," Gunther said quickly. "That will not be necessary." Harry was a horrid old man. He had taught Gunther how to read and write and was very, very cruel. He was the one who used that hateful whip so many times, and with great pleasure.

"Maybe, Gunther, you should leave that decision to me." He stared at Gunther and licked his lips.

"Yes, father." Gunther said nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Go look at yourself, boy. Then go up and clean yourself while you are still under my roof."

Gunther gulped, nodded vigorously, and then fled.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Treatment a la Dragon**

Jane was pacing up and down in her room. The sun was setting now, and Gunther had still not returned. Jane wondered where he had gone. She let out a huge snort then thought, what if Gunther stayed at home for the night because he was so mad at her? Jane shrugged. He would have to come back anyway, he had a lot of things to do, as her mother said.

Jane busied herself by researching some more on the healing herb from the cave of a Dragon. She had gotten some very good information; she now knew the exact color and size of the plant, and she was close to knowing exactly where in the mountain she was supposed to find it.

Jane let herself fall onto her bed and gazed out of the window. The sky was blue, streaked with pink and orange clouds, though the trees and ground were still covered with feet of snow. The crows were squawking loudly and the birds were trying to keep up with them. She watched lazily as the clouds moved away. She imagined one came frighteningly close; it was shaped like…Dragon. She saw another one that looked like Sir Theodore's diary, with the same marking ribbon dangling out from between its pages. One looked like a whip, another like a squashed bug. Now that she thought of it, all the clouds looked like squashed bugs.

Jane got up and ran out of her room. She ran down the steps and towards the exit. She would wait for Gunther until he arrived. She leaned against the stone wall and waited, trying hard not to think about the hilarious events of the previous night. She had to keep a straight face; or Gunther would turn back and flee before Jane could even say 'Hello'.

A tall, figure walked towards the castle entrance. Jane couldn't make out who it was; he was completely dissolved by the shadows of the setting sun. Jane stared hard at the figure and whistled quietly.

"Jane," said the figure, coming closer.

"Sir Theodore?" Jane asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sir Theodore asked, staring hard at the knight in training.

"Sir Theodore," Jane said matter-of-factly, "I noticed Gunther's absence and decided to take on the job as sentry duty."

Sir Theodore stared even harder. Then he nodded and lifted his head. "Good," he said, and then walked away.

Jane waited, and waited. The last streak of gold vanished and Gunther's shadow appeared, walking up the stone path and towards the castle entrance. He was limping and walking very, very slowly.

Jane waited for him to come closer. Gunther came, after 5 minutes or maybe even 10. His head was bowed and he was looking straight ahead. Jane noticed that his face and hands were scratched and bruised. His hair however, was straight and oiled, and he had managed to cover up that 'squashed bug' on his forehead.

"Hello, Gunther," Jane began.

Gunther didn't even turn to look at her. Instead, he limped away to Smithy's forge. Curious, Jane ran after him. Just as Gunther stepped in, Smithy came out from behind a shadowed barrel. She could just barely hear Gunther's quiet, frantic whisper. She watched as Gunther bent low as if begging and Smithy held onto his shoulders.

"Gunther, are you alright?" Smithy's frightened whisper was urgent.

Jane stepped closer towards the forge.

"Er…er…I got into some _very _mild trouble Smithy." Gunther said quickly.

Smithy lit a candle. Jane could see him looking at Gunther, unbelievingly. She hadn't seen Smithy for too long, and he still looked as 'horrible' as before. Jane stepped closer. She watched as Smithy dragged Gunther to a stool and picked up a clean rag. Jane stepped closer. Smithy wiped blood off Gunther's face and hands. Jane stepped closer and watched Smithy slowly take off Gunther's armor, a look of pain on his pale face.

Smithy gasped and his eyes widened.

"Gunther…" he gasped.

Gunther tried to laugh, but failed. "I-I rode a cow into town. It stopped suddenly and I-I erm…" Gunther stopped to think, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ouch-

"Gunther," Smithy began. "As far as I know, cows are harmless."

"That is not just it, Smithy! I…I hit a stone wall—hard."

Smithy shook his head, and thought aloud, "A stone wall cannot scratch and bruise you like this."

"That is not all!" Gunther said quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and thought for a few seconds. "The cow dragged me to a field of wild mice—I mean-I mean cows. And-and there was a massive red bull in the center of the field. I ran to it—since I was so awfully bored—and I took on the bull single handed." Gunther bowed his head in mock shame. Then he said bitterly, "The bull I took on was a large and fierce one—and red. Its cow cronies celebrated over my defeat and stomped all over me."

Smithy shook his head and wrapped bandages around Gunther's wrists and forehead. Jane stepped forward; she stepped onto a twig that broke into half. Jane looked down at the twig, then raised her head and looked guiltily at Smithy and Gunther, who looked positively startled.

Smithy looked surprised and became still. Gunther stared at her frightened, his eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped open. He spun around on his stool so that his back faced Jane. Jane stayed a good distance away from them both.

"Jane," Smithy began.

"No need for an explanation, I have heard." She said proudly, with a small smile. "Sorry about your 'battle with a bull'."

"Thank you Jane," Gunther said quickly. "But please excuse us for _just_ aminute!"

Smithy nodded. "What he said, Jane." Smithy looked at the floor uncertainly as Jane frowned. "Please."

"No, I cannot." Jane said importantly." She pointed a guilty finger at Gunther and whispered frantically, "Gunther, what are you doing here? Smithy has got the virus! You are going to catch it from him and then…and then…" Jane thought about how she would have to take on all of Gunther's tasks.

"And then _you _will have to take on all my tasks, Jane?" Gunther said helpfully.

"No…no not that," Jane said quickly, rubbing her arm. "I just wanted to say that Sir Theodore and I will be the only knights on duty." Jane shrugged. "That is all."

"Oh…" Gunther said. He clearly didn't care. "What does it matter? When you two _are _the best knights around here?" Gunther said bitterly but sarcastically.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Very well, if that is what you wish…"

"You stay away, Jane." Smithy said, cautious for Jane's sake. "Gunther is hurt and he needs help."

"Oh I see, so you are defending Gunther?"

"Well yes—logically." Smithy said.

"Fine then," Jane said. "So that means that you are getting better, Smithy? I mean—you know, you should be in bed resting."

"No—not quite…but I did hear Sir Theodore mention that the King is sending in for another doctor—an expert."

"Hmm…" Jane suddenly became very thoughtful.

"Ah…" Gunther said, "Awfully nice and quiet, what happened Smithy?"

Jane scowled at Gunther's back. Even when injured he had the time for mocking her.

"I have got to go then," Jane said turning around. "I hope you get better soon, Smithy. And I hope you apologize to the bull soon, butter brain."

"Thank you, Jane," Smithy said, smiling.

"Awfully nice of you," Gunther said bitterly.

Jane turned around and ran towards her room. She slipped on her way and banged her head on the door. She groaned and pulled the door open. She went inside her room, rubbing her forehead where she had gotten hurt. She felt something thin and sticky on her forehead and quickly took it off. She stared hard at the thing in her fingers; it looked like…like…a squashed bug.

She threw the bug out her window, disgusted. She fell onto her bed and stared at the open books in front of her. The king was sending in for a doctor tomorrow, but it was _her _duty as a knight to save them all. She had to prove to the king and Sir Theodore that she was a trustworthy and knight. All she needed to know was where exactly in the cave to find the herb and she would be good to go. A sudden idea came to her head. She could ask Rake, he was an expert on healing herbs (like all other plants). The only problem was how could she get a chance to talk to him?

Another idea came to Jane's mind. She got up suddenly and slid down the steps and into the courtyard. She was just in time. Doctor Orden had just exited the wooden doors. She ran after him, calling,

"Doctor, sir! Doctor wait!"

The doctor turned around, surprised. In the darkness, the only thing that distinguished Jane from anyone else was her bushy fly away hair. The doctor smiled.

"Ah…Jane. Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes doctor," She panted.

"What can I do?"

"I _must _talk to Rake, I _must._"

The doctor thought for a moment. "Why exactly must you talk to him, Jane? I am very sorry," The doctor looked up dramatically at the full moon. "It is too dangerous. I am sure we cannot risk another knight falling ill, can we now? Hmm?" The doctor looked at her questioningly, his eyebrows raised and a thin smile on his face.

"But this is-this is important!" Jane cried.

"Certainly, Jane," said the doctor. "Please tell me how important this really is to you."

Jane waved her arms impatiently. "It is not just for me, Doctor! It is important for all the dwellers of this castle—as well as-as well as you!" She pointed a finger at the doctor. Doctor Orden looked slightly scared.

"What is it then?"

Jane thought. "You go and see them all the time."

"Yes, I do. I am a doctor and I know how to handle ill patients."

"Well then, teach me." Jane folded her arms stubbornly. The doctor was surprised by her behavior—and slightly irritated too.

He sighed and then said, "Jane, I cannot let you do this."

"Yes you can. Is it not _me_ we are talking about? If I say yes, then so be it."

The doctor stared at her with his mouth open, how stubborn, he thought.

"Well if you must," The doctor began, shrugging.

Jane put her hands together and smiled; as if she had won the battle by asking in the kindest demeanor.

"Rake is in one of the rooms on the lower levels near the garden. His window has a marking of a purple dragon. You may speak to him through the closed window." The doctor covered a laugh, then turned around and ran before Jane could say another word.

Jane watched the man run down the hills. She groaned angrily and stopped herself from name calling the doctor.

"Well," Jane said to herself confidently, raising a fist. "I guess that is what I will have to do, no matter how foolish it may seem."

Jane ran towards the garden. She stopped and looked around. She saw the wooden panes with a purple dragon; the one Doctor was talking about. She sighed deeply and walked towards the window. She grabbed a pebble from the ground, and then threw it hard at the window. Rake opened the window slightly, confused.

"No! No, no, no!" Jane squealed, covering her mouth. "Close it!"

"Oh, right!" Rake said, nodding for 10 seconds. Then he closed the window panes.

"Okay," Jane whispered, "Now you may speak."

"Okay," Rake stopped to think for a while. "Fill me in, Jane. What has happened so far? What exciting things have I missed? Who screamed for ever so long last night?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "_That_ scream, was…_Gunther!!_"

"Gunther?" Rake asked. "Why, I thought it was you…"

Jane frowned.

"Sorry, Jane. What happened? Is Gunther alright now?"

"Oh, yes I would think so. I am not sure myself _what _made him scream like a girl."

"Right," Rake said. Rake turned around in his room and coughed.

"You have not missed much…" Jane said slowly. "Rake I have to ask you something."

"What is it Jane?"

"Do you know anything about the herbs growing in the mountains?" Jane asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes I do! I know a few things about them, I know about bungling toes, cherry parsnips, jawaleeya pinga ponga leaves…" Rake stopped suddenly. "Why do you ask Jane?"

"Oh, nothing. I am just on a quest, a very important one."

"Right," said Rake. Jane could just see him nodding his head.

"I need to ask you," Jane stopped and thought. "Where in the cave do I find a plant that has leaves the shape of mint, the color of rubies, the smell of rotten eggs, the texture of elephant skin, leaves the size of a horseshoe, and feels as cold as ice?"

There was silence for a moment as Rake thought.

"Oh, oh!" Rake broke the silence and said excitedly. "I know! You are talking about treatment (in some other language) a la Dragon! Are you not?!"

"Erm…if it matches my description, then yes," Jane said.

"Yes! Yes," Rake repeated Jane's description as if he had memorized it, "A plant that has leaves the shape of mint and the size of a horseshoe, the color of rubies, the smell of rotten eggs, the texture of elephant skin, and feels like cold ice!"

"That is the one Rake!" Jane cried happily, jumping up and down.

"It is found deep down at the bottom of mountain lakes!"

"In mountain lakes?" Jane asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Rake cried.

"Alright then," Jane said. "Thank you _so _much Rake!" she said happily, then turned to leave.

"Jane," Rake said suddenly.

"Oh, I need it for, for _something_."

"No, no not that Jane." Rake's voice became quieter, and he sniffled. "Jane, how is my garden faring?"

"Erm…" Jane turned around and looked at the garden. "It is…very nice looking. There is snow on the plants…I mean-I mean; some of the crops _are _faring well, such as the potatoes."

"Oh," Rake said sadly. "I have been stopping myself from opening the window for ever so long. Do you think a tiny peek would hurt, Jane?"

"I suppose not, but when I leave."

"Okay…" Rake said. "Goodbye Jane."

"Goodbye Rake," Jane said cheerfully. "You will be better in no time at all. Rest, I mean," Jane winked at the wooden window panes, and then ran off to the stables.

The candle Smithy had lit was dying out. Gunther was asleep; he had fallen off his stool and was now sprawled on the floor. Smithy was still working on him. Jane rushed towards Cleaver and saddled her quietly. Smithy had better not notice, he would surely ask her a series of questions, and Jane didn't have much time.

Jane mounted the horse and gave her reigns the slightest pull. The horse's footsteps echoed through the stables, although the horse was tip toeing very, very, slowly. Smithy spun around from his work and called quietly,

"Jane! Jane where are you going? Cleaver is awfully scared of the dark! The full moon also frightens her!"

"Oh…" Jane stopped the horse reluctantly. "Then I shall have to take Augustus." She left the horse in the middle of the entrance and jumped off. She pulled off Cleaver's saddle and placed it onto Augustus, then mounted him.

"There," Jane began,

"Jane," Smithy said seriously, "I do not think you should take Augustus. Sir Theodore often comes in the night and asks that his be saddled and ready."

Jane cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "Hmm…does he now…" She pulled the reigns of the horse and rode him out of the stables before Smithy could say 'but'.

Jane was riding Augusts up the highest mountain in the kingdom, Dragon's mountain. The chilly wind blew in her face and froze her teeth as the horse ran upwards. The wind nearly blew away the flame on her torch. It was a beautiful night. Previous nights were bright and the sky was covered with pale, mauve clouds. Tonight, however, the full moon and stars were out and the trees swayed gently in the wind. Jane was thankful of the full moon, it lit her way—the torch wouldn't have been enough light.

Jane had already been to the bottom of the mountain. She had been in every cave and there were no lakes there. The only part of the mountain she had not been to was the peak. It would take a very long time, and judging by the position of the moon, it was nearly midnight. Night wouldn't hurt Jane.

"The duty of a knight does not stop at twilight." Jane told the horse. Augustus neighed knowingly.

"How many of Sir Theodore's untold secrets do you know of, Augustus?" Jane asked the horse. Augustus remained silent.

Jane wished she had been flying to the peak of the mountain instead of riding a horse. She peeked hopefully into every cave that blurred past. She peered closely for any sign of fire, and mooing sounds, and any roars of laughter…

Jane took her eyes off the caves and looked ahead. She was almost there, almost at the peak of the mountain. She pulled the reigns of the horse and Augustus stopped. She jumped off him and patted his back.

"Good…good horse Augustus," She said with difficulty. Jane remembered Dragon pointing out how dragons were far better than horses—he was right. That seemed like years ago to Jane.

She pulled out her sword and held it before her, she might need it. Bandits were common on the tops of mountains. Jane ran around the flat area of the mountain top, there was absolutely no sign of a lake.

Jane sat onto a large rock and placed her head in her arms. She closed her eyes and thought. Jane and Dragon had seen the entire bottom and middle of the mountain in search of dragon runes. Jane decided to look for Dragon.

She opened her eyes and got up slowly. She noticed tracks in the snow; it looked as if someone was dragging something very large, which was pointed at the end. Several pine needles were scattered on the snow covered ground. There was a bush of wild berries (the same that caused Jane to lose her memory) that someone had been eating from; there was a large hole in the bush. Jane walked towards a large boulder near the wall of the mountain. A thin bright light emitting from a crack told Jane that there was a cave behind the boulder. And someone was inside it.

Jane foolishly began trying to clear the cave entrance by pushing away the boulder, which was 10 times her own size. Jane stopped and leaned against the boulder, panting. Maybe the person inside the cave was trapped. How could someone enter and exit the cave through that tiny crack? Jane shuddered. She would have to tell Sir Theodore about it.

Jane ran towards Augustus and mounted her. Jane pulled the reigns and led the horse to Dragon's cave. She stopped at the mouth of the cave and looked into it uncertainly. She stepped inside slowly and quietly. Dragon must have been inside, there was a firey light coming from somewhere deep in the cave.

Jane reached Dragon's coziest bit of mountain floor. She looked around her. Dragon had lit a cozy fire. Was he expecting her? Did he want her to come back?

"Oh Dragon!" Jane's cry echoed off the mountain walls. "Will you _ever _forgive me!"

She ran to the shadow behind the fire and hugged it. Dragon's snout felt very different indeed.

"Moo!"

Jane let go and stepped back in horror. Standing in front of her was a cow. A cow that somehow looked very clumsy and unintelligent. It lay on the floor in a black and white spotted heap, holding its tongue out in front of the flame.

"Moo!" the cow said welcomingly, moving over to make space for Jane behind the fire.

Jane scowled at the cow and turned back to leave. She covered her face with her hands and ran out of the cave. Dragon hovered above her, though Jane didn't know. He watched sadly and confusedly as Jane ran away, crying. This time, he was _really _in that tough situation, 'stay!? Go!?'

Jane mounted Augustus and rubbed her eyes red. She turned to look at the sky. It would be light soon; she didn't have much time left. She rode Augustus towards another, much smaller mountain that stood next to Dragon's. She entered a cave and looked around dully. Dragon's cave was full of life and warmth, even if there was a silly cow behind a welcoming fire.

She walked further into the cave and looked disgustingly at the stalagmites on the ground and the stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling. They were covered in some thick liquid that looked horribly like drool—perhaps a bear or some other large animal had been licking it. Jane walked further still and nearly fell into a small hole in the ground.

Jane let herself fall flat on her stomach and peered into the hole. She dropped her head into the hole and began to look around. There was another landing beneath the stone she was lying on. In the center of that landing was just what Jane had come for, a lake. Jane got up quickly and brushed dirt of her square-patterned pants. Her heart began to beat alarmingly fast; Jane was so excited.

Jane came running out of the cave, her quick steps echoed through the still night air. Jane pulled hard on some thick ivy growing on the cave wall and ran back inside. She tied the ivy to a strong looking stalagmite and pulled hard on it to test it. She thought about the chances of getting trapped down on the second landing for just a moment, and then lowered herself into the hole. The hole was just big enough, Jane thought as she squeezed through.

Once on the second landing, Jane hurriedly took of her single piece of heavy armor and placed it gently on the cave ground where she could see it. She held her breath and the ivy tightly and plunged into the lake.

From the surface, the lake was an amazing shade of pale blue. From the inside, Jane thought, it was even better. The water was the same color, but it was blooming with life. Fish in shades of purple, blue, green and red swam about happily. Coral and other plants danced merrily at the bottom of the lake. Amongst those merry plants, Jane spotted the Treatment a la Dragon. The ruby red mints were slowly emitting small, gentle bubbles that made Jane feel sleepy and peaceful. The water was surprisingly warm and made Jane feel comfortable and cozy. Jane tried hard not to yawn. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. She would either sleep happily amongst the dancing plants, or have a nice swim with that beautiful school of fish.

A loud neigh from Augustus shook her into the real world and she realized that she was under water. Jane shook her head determinedly and then plunged deeper into the lake towards the mesmerizing plants. She pulled them out from the ground and an eerie, deep sound filled the lake. The sound was a mixture of the queerest things: a crowd of a million mooing cows, a whistling breeze, and Gunther with a bad toothache.

Jane reluctantly swam to the surface, with the help of the ivy that proved itself durable. Soaking wet, she quickly grabbed her armored skirt and put it on. She looked down at the plants, slightly irritated. They were still moaning the eerie sound. Jane impatiently threw them onto the ground and stomped on them, hard. The plants silenced a bit, but not completely. Jane looked at the plants sorrowfully. They wanted to go back down, perhaps she should go back and plant them at the lake floor again…she may even join them for a couple of hours.

The ivy began to scratch her fingers and Jane realized that she was being tricked again. She held the plants between her fingers, covered her ears with her palms, then ran out towards Augustus.

"Yes!" She whispered triumphantly.

She held the plants high in the air and mounted Augustus before the plants could fool her once more. A cold wind blew; it seemed as if it was coming from the plants. Jane's eyes widened in horror, these plants were frightening—Rake hadn't told her any of this.

The plants blew out of Jane's fingers, although she tried to hold onto them tightly. The plants flew towards the cave and disappeared from view. Jane jumped of the horse and ran into the cave. She ran towards the hole, slid and fell with her head and right arm dangling in the small hole. She got the plants just in time, before they flew out of her reach.

Jane gave the plants a hard squeeze, perhaps it would teach them something. Jane didn't trust the plants much, but she stuffed them into her scabbard anyway—she didn't want to see them. Jane rode off towards the castle, it was almost dawn.

***

Smithy paced up and down the stables. He had fallen asleep, and when he had awoken past midnight, Augustus was not in the stables, neither was Jane (anywhere in sight I mean, not in the stables). Thinking that Jane had left Augustus somewhere outside, Smithy went out to search for him—still no luck.

Jane had not come back yet, and it was almost light. Smithy covered a yawn and peeked outside. Where was Jane? Why was she in such a rush? If she didn't come back soon, Smithy would have to go look for her.

A streak of gold spread across the dark blue sky and footsteps echoed through the courtyard. Smithy heard the horse's feet and rushed outside to see Jane, who looked tired and worried, ride towards the stables. Jane stopped Augustus and leaned forward.

"Jane!" Smithy cried, rushing forward, "I have been so worried!"

"Oh," Jane smiled tiredly, "That is so sweet of you Smithy."

"Where were you?" Smithy took the horse's reigns and led it into the stables.

"Well," Jane said, sitting atop of the horse, "I have found the cure."

"Oh, right…" Smithy let go of the horse's reigns and stepped backwards. Safely away from Jane, he added. "That is wonderful Jane!"

Jane grinned. "Right, we cannot leave Sir Theodore to the task alone, can we now?"

"No, we certainly cannot." Smithy smiled and lowered his head. "So tell me Jane, about your quest."

"Well, it was very—very frightening and very queer indeed."

Smithy raised his eyebrows as Jane pulled out her scabbard from behind her.

"The plants are inside, Smithy. But I will not show them to you." Jane said bravely.

"Why not Jane?" Smithy questioned, peering at the scabbard curiously.

"Because…I do not know Smithy!" Jane cried. "The plants—they are mesmerizing!"

Smithy raised his eyebrows and repeated, "Mesmerizing…?"

"Yes Smithy, they tried to drown me."

Smithy stepped forward, then stepped back, remembering to stay a safe distance away.

"Really now? Now why would a healing plant do that, eh Jane?"

"That is what I thought. What if I have the wrong plant, Smithy? What if I present to the prince, and it kills him before it can—before it can _cure _him?" Jane asked uncertainly.

"Do not worry Jane," Smithy said. "The doctor will be here soon, he will come just after the sun rises—"

Jane gasped.

"No need to worry, he will take care of the matter." Smithy smiled as Jane tried to cover a yawn but failed. "For now, get some rest, please. You look awfully tired."

"As do you," Jane said smiling mischievously. "_You _go rest. _I _am on a duty for the king."

Smithy watched as Jane jumped off Augustus and ran out the door. He smiled at Jane's determination and clumsiness, as he led Augustus towards his stable.

***

Jane rushed towards the throne room. She had to present the plants before the doctor arrived. She was just about to open the wooden doors when the plants began to moan again. Jane looked down at them sadly, and then pinched them hard. Once she had silenced them, Jane entered the room. An eerie moaning and a horrible smell followed Jane's bushy hair into the room.

The king was sitting between the queen and his princess daughter. He looked very miserable and depressed. Sir Theodore stood off the platform in front of the King, his head bowed. The prince was absent and for once, Jane felt hate towards this virus and the cold. The king and Lavinia held their noses, Queen Gwendolyn fanned the air under her nose and Sir Theodore flinched.

Jane's footsteps echoed in the quiet room as Jane rushed towards the royal family, her bushy hair flying behind her. Sir Theodore looked up suddenly and held the hilt of his sword behind him.

Jane nodded importantly at Sir Theodore, then imitated Sir Theodore's questioning manner,

"My King Sir, if I may speak?"

"Certainly Jane," the king said miserably.

The queen smiled at her.

Jane gave the queen a small, rushed smile then turned back to the king.

"My king, I have come to you with some very important, and perhaps wonderful, news."

The king shifted in his chair, then looked up at Jane, signaling her to go on. From her side, Sir Theodore looked up at his squire, his head lowered.

Jane sensed Sir Theodore's gaze, then continued on determinedly, "King sir, I have found the cure!" She exclaimed, pulling out the red mints from behind her and holding them out in front of her for the king to see.

"Hmm…" the king said thoughtfully. "That is all very wonderful Jane. But before I celebrate, I would like to ask you one question: How do know for certain that this is indeed the cure, pray tell?"

"Sire," Jane began, looking at Sir Theodore uncomfortably, "I have researched several books on medicine using the library. I have also asked Rake,"

The king looked at Sir Theodore questioningly.

"Jane speaks of the gardener, my King," Sir Theodore said slowly, looking at Jane.

Jane nodded and continued, "Certainly, you know about his knowledge about plants, right sir?"

The king nodded slowly and the queen smiled at Jane's work.

Jane pulled out some books from behind her—Sir Theodore slowly looked behind Jane to see what else she had in store for them—no one noticed, much to Sir Theodore's relief. .

"I have used these books; there are four of them to be exact. I shall show whoever you please the information I have gotten." Jane nodded at Sir Theodore.

"I was missing The Ill Planet." Sir Theodore mumbled.

"My apologies to Sir Theodore," Jane said nodding importantly.

"Yes, yes, bravo Jane I am indeed very pleased by this knightly act." The king leaned forward in his chair and clapped his hands. "You _will _be rewarded greatly, Jane, if this plant is certainly what you claim it to be."

Jane felt the plants sting her hands and said quickly, before they could start moaning, "King sir, perhaps I should let Sir Theodore see them?"

"Jane," The queen said soothingly, "You may show them to Sir Theodore as you wish. But do not push yourself too hard, the doctor will be present soon."

"Thank you, my Queen," Jane smiled at the queen, and then turned to Sir Theodore.

Sir Theodore and Jane spun on their heels at the same time, and then rushed out of the room.

"Jane," Sir Theodore croaked "What is that awful smell?" he waved his hand in front of his nose.

"It is the plants, Sir Theodore."

Sir Theodore nodded, and then stared hard at Jane. The two knights ran towards the kitchens and Jane threw the plants onto one of the tables. She then spread the four books across the table. She also pulled out a scroll of parchment. Sir Theodore sighed impatiently and resignedly; he wondered where Jane had gotten the parchment from.

"Sir Theodore," Jane began, "I have summarized all the information I got on this very piece of parchment. I suppose that you should, however, look in the books as well."

Sir Theodore gave her a hard stare. "Yes, Jane. That is indeed what a knight must do. They must always be ready for harm. Who knows in such a situation the enemy may have acted against us? A hidden enemy may have planted these books in my library so that we may poison the prince further on. I shall need more proof, and a testing on another sick one before we proceed onto the prince."

Jane nodded thoughtfully.

"There _is _one flaw in your plan however, Jane." Sir Theodore said, pointing to a line in the book.

"Hmm?" Jane stepped closer and read.

"It says here that the plant sings in the cold seasons." Sir Theodore looked at her closely and said slowly, "Jane, it is cold. The plants are not singing."

"Oh," Jane gasped. She looked up at Sir Theodore, scared.

" I am, however, indeed pleased with you Jane," Sir Theodore said rather reluctantly.

"Thank you Sir," Jane said. "Sir-" Jane was about to tell Sir Theodore about the cave behind the boulder, but then suddenly remembered that passage from his diary,

_Augustus,_

_ I am closer to my goal. I have found what I need and have hidden it deep inside the mountains. I regret to say that I cannot write where exactly I have hidden the beast. But I say this to thou, Augustus, thou Augustus, are the best and only friend I have ever possessed. Well, Augustus, I am rather confused myself. Jane has gotten the Dragon out of my way without the slightest influence from me. I am closer to my goal Augustus, and my heart is ever so pleased. _

_ I have now reached part two of my plan, dear Augustus. A series of steps and some minor complications, and I have reached my goal. Every word to Jane and every ride on Augustus my horse is a step closer towards my goal. _

_ Narificus _

Sir Theodore peered at Jane closely, his head bowed. "Yes, Jane?"

Jane looked up at Sir Theodore and wondered if he could read minds. "Er…I just wanted to inform you of this plant's mesmerizing powers."

Sir Theodore raised his eyebrows.

"It has powers—it can mesmerize." Jane said matter-of-factly.

Sir Theodore did not lower his eyebrows and continued to stare at her questioningly.

"It—it…erm it tried to drown me and almost succeeded." She said slowly, rubbing her arm.

Sir Theodore's eyes widened and he lifted his head and peered at the jars of jam on the shelves thoughtfully…Jane watched the corners of his mustache twitch and he mouthed the words, 'Ah…gooood riddance'.

Jane also thought the same thing. Sir Theodore _did_ want to get rid of her after all. Why exactly she didn't know.

"Yes, so I thought we had better handle them with caution."

"Yes, Jane we certainly must." Sir Theodore began to check her information. After a few minutes he announced, "Jane, your information is indeed correct according to my books. As I said earlier about the enemy, there is still doubt but I strongly believe that these books are safe. I have had them for 30 years. King Caradoc will be pleased."

Jane beamed.

"I suppose we have to test this out on an ill being before we present it to the prince."

Jane's smile disappeared and her eyes widened.

"It says here in this book," Sir Theodore said, pointing to a book titled Gorilla Goodness, "that this plant has to be eaten in one swallow—the _whole_ plant. The patient will then sleep for 3 days. When the patient wakes up after three days, he or she will be feeling better, but they must have more Treatment a la Dragon. They will then sleep for two days, then one, and then they are healed." Sir Theodore said uncertainly.

Sir Theodore's uncertain eyes scanned what was written below.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully.

"Shall we get started then?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yes…" Sir Theodore said dreamily. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment. Jane pretended to be looking at the book, but peered into his writing. It said, _Spare Jane—she could be the medicine lady._

Sir Theodore crumpled the parchment and pocketed it.

"Shall I go inform the king?" Jane asked anxiously.

"Certainly, let us go get this over with Jane." Sir Theodore grabbed the plant and walked towards the throne room.

That same queer sound began to come from the plant Sir Theodore's fingers began to vibrate. The vibration soon spread out and the entire castle was bouncing up and down slowly.

"The sooner we get this plant into our stomachs the better Jane!" Sir Theodore shouted, clasping the plants tightly.

***

Pepper was sitting on her bed, staring at her pots and pans. She sighed deeply and looked at her jam jars and knives longingly. _When _would this cold move on? When would Pepper be able to cut carrots, brew soup, roast mutton, or grill fish? Pepper pulled the curtain that separated her bed from the rest of the kitchen. Just then, she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room. Pepper peeked out from the gap in the curtain.

"Yes, doctor I want them all assembled here in 15 minutes." Sir Theodore said gravely.

"But sir," Doctor Orden said urgently.

"This _must _be done." Sir Theodore said hastily, staring at the worried man.

The doctor sighed deeply and stared at a half cut turnip on the table. "Sir, you say that there is absolutely _no _proof anywhere?"

"No," Sir Theodore said impatiently, "Just what I read in my books. You probably trust that that information _would _suffice. But the enemy is on our heels, Doctor. And we must take precautions."

"Certainly," the doctor said sadly. He then left the room.

Sir Theodore sat onto a table. He suddenly got up and walked towards the stove. He set a kettle atop it, then reached for a mug.

"The sooner the better," Sir Theodore sighed.

He washed the mug and made himself a cup of tea. He then sat down and began to drink. Doctor Orden entered the room with the castle staff standing behind him. Smithy and Rake looked tired and sleepy; they had dark circles under their slightly red eyes. The doctor looked worried and uncertain—he wore a blue rag on his mouth, as did the two confused staff members behind him. Sir Theodore's eyes widened and he choked on his tea. He looked down at the tea and found a sad, dead bug floating inside it.

Sir Theodore put down the cup, horrified.

"Ah…yes." He took the rag doctor Orden handed him and wrapped around his mouth and nose. "Yes," He got up and walked towards Smithy and Rake. "Where is the cook?"

"She is behind the curtain, sir," Rake said, his voice muffled.

Sir Theodore gave the boy a quizzical look, then walked over towards the curtain and tried to knock.

Pepper flung the curtain to one side and jumped off. Instead of landing on her feet like she usually did, Pepper fell onto the floor in a heap.

"I am okay!" She gasped as Rake came running towards her. Pepper got up and swayed dizzily. She finally stood straight and said, "Good afternoon, Sir Theodore. Why I have not seen you all for so long!" she ran towards Smithy and Rake and beamed up at them. "Look at you all, you have grown!"

Sir Theodore rolled his eyes. "Pepper, Smithy, Rake," He began, looking down at them gravely. "Jane has found the cure."

"Yes!" Rake said, nodding his head vigorously.

Smithy nodded, smiling behind his rag.

"Petal!" Pepper screamed in delight. "Ahem," she coughed, holding onto her throat.

"Yes," Sir Theodore said, nodding at Jane's friends' excitement. "Yes, she has found the cure. There is, however, one small flaw. One characteristic of the plant mentioned in Gorilla Goodness, the one Jane was after, is that it sings shrilly in the colder seasons and beautifully in the warmer seasons. The plant that Jane has found neither sings well nor bad. It is completely silent other than moaning—vibrations and mesmerizing as well. We need someone to test it and ensure that it is indeed safe. Who is willing?"

Sir Theodore looked at them one by one; all three of them had their hands raised. Sir Theodore smiled a small smile that no one could see.

"There is a great risk. If the plants are not the cure, then it could pain you greatly, or even cause death." Sir Theodore warned.

All three staff member's hands were still held high in the air, small smiles on their faces.

"Well," Sir Theodore turned to look at the doctor. The doctor's eyes were narrowed in a smile.

"I do love your determination," he said, beaming down at them.

"Then who will take on the task?" Sir Theodore said impatiently. Then he said in a way that made the staff feel very uncomfortable, "We could risk a gardener…we should spare the cook…our blacksmith is the best we have had yet…"

"Then I shall take on the…the…" Rake said slowly, remembering his garden. "I shall take on the job," he turned to look at Pepper and Smithy. He dropped his head low then said quietly, "But if something happens, please tend to my garden?"

The doctor laughed softly and Sir Theodore smiled. "Certainly my boy," The doctor said.

Rake smiled happily. Pepper and Smithy looked at each other uncertainly. Pepper was pale and looked rather frightened. Rake smiled nervously at them both.

But unfortunately, they thought, if you thought about it from the royal family's view, then Sir Theodore was correct.

"Then let us get on with it." Sir Theodore said, nodding to the doctor.

The doctor put his arm around Rake's shoulder (Rake flinched) and led him out of the room.

"Wait!" Rake shouted softly, turning around. He ran towards Smithy and Pepper and looked at them up and down. He smiled at them and put his hand on Smithy's shoulder

"Well," he laughed nervously.

"Do not worry Rake," Smithy said fondly, "Everything will be alright. I am confident that you will wake feeling better than any of us. Our prayers and well wishes will be with you always."

Rake nodded, his head bowed, and turned to Pepper and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Rake!" Pepper gasped, not knowing what to say.

Sir Theodore noticed the doctor giving him a warning glance.

Sir Theodore walked over quickly towards the doctor. The doctor's eyes widened in fright and he stepped backwards.

"No," Sir Theodore said impatiently, "You are worrying too much Doctor. This is merely a test, we are 60% sure that the plant is indeed the real cure. You shall go to his room." Sir Theodore turned to look at the three staff members, who were talking and laughing happily.

"60 is alarmingly close to 50," the doctor mumbled. "Come on then," the doctor stuttered, looking at them nervously. "Come on child."

Rake backed towards the door slowly and only turned around when he had to. Smithy and Pepper peered at the door, watching. They watched as Rake ran to his garden, bent low and hugged his dead rose bush. He patted his roots fondly and tried to kiss his melons. He stepped back and stared at them affectionately.

"Come, my boy," said the doctor, looking at Rake with eyes full of affection.

Rake nodded for a minute, still staring down at his small garden. He stopped nodding, because it made his head hurt. He stared down for another minute and then finally turned around and followed the doctor towards his temporary room.

***

The doctor muttered as he rushed back and forth in Rake's room. He stopped and looked at Rake every time he passed him. Rake sat on his bed, kicking his feet on the floor. He watched the doctor rushing back and forth.

"Sir," Rake said suddenly. The doctor froze and then turned around slowly. Rake covered a cough then said, "Sir, I thought that all I had to do was swallow the plant whole?"

"Yes, it is…"

Rake smiled at him questioningly.

"I am just nervous, Rake…" The doctor said, looking left and right. "I need to get these plants back to the mountain, fast. No one must touch them. I have to get them back before Sir Theodore comes in to check if I am done!"

Rake looked at the doctor confusedly, his head bent on one side. "Doctor," he began slowly, "I thought-I thought…do I not have to take the plants?"

"That is it lad! I _must _rescue the plants."

Rake thought for a minute, he was so confused. He hit his head hard. Then he closed his eyes tight, dizzy. Banging your aching head isn't exactly a nice thing to do.

"OH!" He cried suddenly, jumping off the bed and holding onto the doctor's arm, who pulled on the handle and was about to leave. Rake pulled the doctor inside and made him sit on the bed. He then shook him gently. "Doctor," he said, "the plants are mesmerizing! How could I forget? Do not listen to what they say!"

"I have—" the doctor said very slowly, "Apple juice, apple juice!" the doctor cried urgently.

The doctor then jerked his head suddenly. Rake nodded his head, stopped suddenly and smiled.

"That is it, come back to the real world!" Rake waved his hand in front of the doctor's eyes.

Doctor Orden shook his head and looked up at Rake.

"Oh!" he gasped. He got off the bed and stood still for a moment. "I am sorry, Rake." The doctor shook his head, ashamed. "Are you ready, Rake?"

"Yes doctor…I am ready." said Rake.

The doctor gulped and gave the red mints to Rake. Rake took the plants from him and put them into his mouth.

"In one swallow now, one swallow. Do not chew it." The doctor said, looking at Rake worriedly. The second Rake placed the plant in his mouth; his eyes became sleepy and dreamy.

Rake's head fell onto the pillow with a soft thump.

"Asleep," the doctor whispered, "I _do _hope this is indeed the cure…" He placed the remaining three plants into a glass case and left the room.

The doctor rushed towards the stables and pulled off the rag wrapped around his mouth. He plunged his face into a barrel of water and washed his hands. The doctor sighed, slightly relieved, and walked out of the stable doors. The sun was beginning to set now; it would be 6 days until the plant would be fit to be given to the prince.

The doctor made his way towards the throne room. The doors were pushed open and the doctor entered. (the king had only kept him because he was cheap)

"Ah…Doctor," The king said

"Good evening, my King," the doctor said slowly. His eyes were wide and he was looking straight into the king's eyes, without blinking. "Sir, I have given the plant to Rake—"

The king raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"The gardener," Doctor Orden added quickly. "I have given him the Treatment a la Dragon. He is asleep my king." The doctor gulped. "Hopefully, he will wake up after three days. Then we shall have to give him one more plant. Then he will wake up two days after. We give him some more and he sleeps for one day again. The final time he will sleep deeply for two minutes, then he will be all better." The doctor paused. "It will be 6 days until we are able to give it to your son, King. And we have just three plants in store, all will be used on Rake—"The doctor added quickly after noticing the king's puzzled expression, "—the gardener."

"Ah…that is simply splendid. Six days is an awfully long time to wait though, is it not my little rose bud?"

"Yes," Lavinia said, nodding her head up and down with emphasis. "A v_a_ry, v_a_ry long time Daddy-king. I do hope Cuthbert will be alright soon. I shall have to go and apologize to him for pinching his cheeks and telling him he was a v_a_ry cute baby, shouldn't I Daddy-king? But he _is _a very cute baby." Lavinia said sadly.

The queen smiled at her daughter and the king kissed her cheek fondly. Lavinia turned her cheek and closed her eyes happily, a proud grin on her face.

The doctor smiled at the royal family and turned to leave.

"Goodbye my King,"

"Goodbye doctor," Lavinia said quickly, turning around in her seat. She had been sitting facing her father that whole time.

"Keep checking on the boy, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and rushed out of the room. Once outside, he bent down and took deep breaths. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief and got up just as Sir Theodore appeared from the stables.

"How is he, Doctor Aauntar?" Sir Theodore asked.

"I was just going to check on him, Sir," Doctor Aauntar said slowly, stepping backwards.

Sir Theodore sighed heavily and shook his head at the doctor's fright. "Go on then," he said.

"At once," Doctor said quickly.

Sir Theodore watched as the doctor ran briskly towards the garden and disappeared inside one of the rooms. Sir Theodore shook his head again, and then walked into the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Living Proof**

The sun was setting and the clouds streaked across the sky in beautiful colors of magenta, gold and auburn. A chilly breeze swept over the kingdom and settled down in Smithy's forge. The fire in the forge blew around wildly. Smithy stood in front of it, holding tongs that clasped a shapeless mound of metal. He looked at the fire hopelessly and put the tongs down onto a barrel.

He looked around the room and sighed deeply. Smithy had not been getting many tasks; the main reason was that Sir Ivon was in bed snoring, the other was that he was sick and no one wanted to catch the virus. Smithy walked out of the forge and into the stables.

Smithy walked over to his basket of apples. He grabbed two of them and walked towards his horses. He patted Augustus on the back and fed him a shiny red apple. He then turned to Cleaver and was about to hand him an ugly, squashed, red apple. The horse leaned its head forward for the apple. Smithy frowned at the apple, considering it. He then threw the apple back into the basket, then chased slowly after the flying fruit and grabbed another shiny apple and gave it to Cleaver.

"There," he said coughed. "shiny red apples for both of you."

Smithy grabbed one and bit it thoughtfully. He looked up at his bed above the horses and wondered if he would be able to get up there. His hands and legs felt like pudding (the weak kind of pudding) and he felt awfully dizzy. Smithy decided to try; he put one foot onto the stable gate and grabbed the shelf above it with one hand. He hung there for a moment, and then pushed himself upwards—some hay fell onto the horses below him. He took another bite and began to wonder.

He thought about Rake. He hoped Rake would be alright. He strongly wished that he could take his place, but he knew that that was what the king wanted. Smithy sighed and bit off a piece of his apple. He threw it at Pig, who was snootering nearby. Pig looked up at him with eyes full of concern.

"Snort," Pig called for him.

"Pig," Smithy croaked fondly. He jumped off the shelf and surprisingly landed on his feet next to the pig. He scratched the pig's ears and gave him his apple.

"Time for your bath, Pig," Smithy walked towards the forge with Pig at his heels. He kindled the fire and then set a rack above it. He placed a pail of water atop it and waited for a few minutes. He grabbed the heavy pail with some difficulty and splashed it onto the pig. He scrubbed the startled pig hard.

"Washing, washing, washing all day long," Smithy sang softly, "Wash Pig, wash Augustus, wash Cleaver, wash all day long. Eh, Pig?"

The pig looked up at the blacksmith and snorted fondly. Smithy chuckled and patted her head.

"Come on, Pig," Smithy led the brown pig towards the fire and dried her with a rag. "We do not want you to catch a cold, do we Pig?" Smithy laughed. "No, we do not."

Smithy walked back towards the stables, Pig at his heels. He closed the door to block chilly drafts from entering the room and prevent the animals from catching colds. He threw another apple for Pig to catch. Smithy kept throwing apples at the Pig until she was 3/4ths full. The huge wooden doors burst open suddenly and a small figure stood in the entrance.

"Smithy," Pepper said.

"Yes, Pepper?" Smithy said, getting up slowly.

"Oh Smithy I am worried ever so much." Pepper gasped, sniffling.

"Pepper, do not worry. I am positive that everything will be alright."

"Hmm…" Pepper said thoughtfully, looking down at Pig who was snootering at her dress. "Poor, poor Rake! I do not know what to say…"

"It has been just one day now." Smithy said, looking out the doors. He walked over towards them and pushed hard on them. The doors closed slowly.

"Oh, I am sorry Smithy." Pepper squeaked, turning towards the door.

"That is alright, Pepper. Come and have some apples."

Pepper walked further into the stables and sat down on a barrel. Smithy sat down on one too, and handed her an apple and a cup of water.

"Thank you Smithy," Pepper gulped down the water and started on her apple. "Did you taste the food that they have been making?" Pepper asked, shuddering.

Smithy nodded, smiling. "Gunther has been preparing it. Bell peppers tossed in olive oil and peanuts, with boiled chicken and bread…" Smithy said unconsciously, giving Pig another apple. He had memorized Gunther's entrée; it was no feat, Gunther made it every day.

Pepper nodded, also looking at Pig. She put her aching head into her hands and said, her voice slightly muffled, "It is not really that bad."

Smithy nodded.

"I just wish I could get back to my jams and jellies, my pots and pans, my…" Pepper continued on her list dreamily.

Smithy laughed, "We will be hearing your pots, pans and knives in no time at all, Pepper."

Pepper sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Five days now. I do hope poor Rake wakes up feeling all better! I shall make him a soup as soon as he wakes. They must let me prepare one for him, as we both are sick." Pepper got up suddenly. "I better start preparing it."

Smithy put a hand on her shoulder. "Pepper, it will be two more days until he wakes."

"Oh, right." Pepper said sadly, sitting down again.

"Have another apple?" Smithy said, handing her another apple.

"Thank you Smithy, but I am really quite full." Pepper got up too suddenly and swayed slightly.

Smithy got up too. "Would you like to help me—erm…cover the horses?"

"Alright," Pepper said.

She followed Smithy towards the horses and watched as he draped and strapped heavy purple cloth around their bodies.

"I really cannot wait until everyone is alright. We will all be dining in the kitchen together. With hungry boys sneaking into the kitchen late at night!" Pepper looked at Smithy excitedly.

Smithy nodded, smiling.

Pepper sighed and said, "It was really nice talking to you, Smithy. I have not had a proper talk with anyone for such a long time!"

"My pleasure, Pepper," Smithy said smiling. "I had Pig to keep me company," he said, scratching the pig between her ears.

Pepper looked down at the pig.

"Goodbye, Smithy!"

"Goodbye Pepper!"

"Goodbye Pig!"

"Snort!" Pig snorted fondly.

Smithy followed Pepper towards the doors and waved until she disappeared into the kitchens.

***

Rake awoke with a start and sat up straight in his bed. Everything was foggy and it seemed like the world was swimming and swirling in front of him. He blinked wildly and saw Dr. Orden sitting at the foot of his bed. Rake felt awfully thirsty.

"Water!" He gasped.

Dr. Orden watched sorrowfully as Rake desperately tried to moisten his dry throat. He was about to get up and get Rake a glass of water, but remembered that nothing but the plant must be given to him. He took another plant from his glass case and stuffed it into the choking boy.

Rake fell onto his pillow for the second time. The doctor looked at him happily. It was working. The plant must be the cure.

Dr. Orden ran to the stables once more and washed himself.

"Snort!" something was pulling on his trousers.

Dr. Orden screamed loudly and jumped two feet into the air. He hid his face behind his fingers and turned around slowly. Pig looked up at him, his mouth open, snorting happily.

"Good, good, _nice pig_!!" Dr. Orden screamed as he ran out of the stables.

Dr. Orden covered his face with his arms and ran out into the courtyards. He ran until he thought he was a good distance away and was just about to stop before he bumped into the last person he would like to see right now. Sir Theodore looked up at the doctor fiercely.

Dr. Orden stepped back nervously. Size didn't matter here; small Sir Theodore could be very fierce.

Sir Theodore cocked an eyebrow.

The doctor smiled nervously at Sir Theodore and resumed his dramatic manner. "Yes, Sir Theodore?" He asked the old knight, smiling as if nothing queer had just happened.

Sir Theodore continued staring at him quizzically.

The doctor looked behind him nervously. "Excuse me," he turned around to leave. Sir Theodore spoke before he could take his first step. The doctor closed his eyes tightly and listened.

"How is the boy?"

The doctor turned around rather reluctantly and said, "He is well, Sir Theodore," the doctor lowered his voice and gulped, "I hope…"

Sir Theodore continued to stare at him.

"I have just given him the second dose of Treatment a la Dragon. We now have two plants remaining," the Doctor said nervously, hoping these two statements were enough for Sir Theodore.

"I see," Sir Theodore said, giving the doctor the look that he always gave Jane.

"Excuse me Sir, there are more patients to check." he mumbled. He nodded and turned around to leave.

"Where is your horse?" Sir Theodore said before he could stop himself.

"She is at—at home…why do you—erm…" The doctor thought it better not to ask Sir Theodore why he had asked about his horse. "Okay then, I shall be seeing you tomorrow," the doctor turned around and then ran off.

Doctor Orden ran from Sir Theodore's view and stopped behind a bush to catch his breath. He wondered why Sir Theodore had asked about his horse. It was odd for a man like him to care for a horse, the doctor thought. The doctor wiped his sweaty brow and looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Hello Doctor," Jane said, giving him a curious look.

"Ah…Hello Jane," the doctor got up slowly, retaining his dramatic pose.

"How is Rake, Doctor Orden?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Ah…Rake is doing well Jane. I am now, as Sir Theodore would say, 80% sure that you are correct Jane. In the books, Monkey Wellness or whatever it was called…ah yes, it said that the patient would sleep for three days. Rake has slept soundly for three days exactly. He is now sleeping, at the moment and will wake up in 48 hours."

"Ah…I see…" Jane said thoughtfully. She said rather embarrassedly, "Two days, correct?"

"Yes," The doctor nodded, smiling. "And are _you _feeling better, Jane?"

"Yes, Doctor," Jane said nodding, her bushy hair bobbing up and down like wind blowing fire, "I am feeling as good as normal,"

"Good…"

Sir Theodore walked towards them.

"Oh! Right Jane, I must go now. There are more patients in the village I must check on." The doctor hurried towards the castle entrance and walked down towards the town.

"Jane," Sir Theodore said. He paused for a moment and thought.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Jane asked. She wondered if he really wanted her to do something, sometimes he came up to her and said 'Jane' just for the pleasure of it.

"Go and…and help Gunther in the kitchens. I fear that things are getting quite out of control in there." Sir Theodore nodded his head in the direction of the kitchens and shuddered slightly.

Jane swallowed down her anger and said calmly, "Certainly, Sir."

Sir Theodore nodded, but remained still.

"Oh, right," Jane realized that the knight was waiting until Jane left. She slouched off towards the kitchens, muttering to herself angrily.

"_Gunther _said that _Sir Theodore _was being _awfully nice. This _is not what _I _call nice. This is what _he _calls nice. This is what _he _calls fairness. This is what _I _call unfairness." Jane only looked up when she smelled roasted almonds.

She slouched down the stone steps leading into the room. Gunther had put heavy pots on every stove, something very mysterious bubbling inside them. The room was lit with a calming, soft orange light which came mainly from the flame under the cauldrons. Gunther was rushing about the kitchen clumsily. He walked past a glass jar of peppers, stopped and scratched his head.

"Peppers!" he grumbled. "Where are you?"

"They are right there, beef brain," Jane said irritably, pointing to a terra cotta bowl of tomatoes on the table.

"Those are not peppers Jane! They are _tomatoes_!" Gunther said laughing.

"Well, you smug kitchen maid, I am sure _you _wouldn't know the difference between chicken and peanuts, had you not been preparing a meal with them for nearly a week!"

Gunther frowned. "Well you would have put in flies into your stew instead of…of…salt!!"

Jane laughed, bending low. "Flies are _nothing _like salt, you hollow head. See? You are proving just how much you do not know about cooking!"

"No Jane, I am proving how much _you _do not know." Gunther said matter-of-factly.

"Grrr!!" Jane scowled and turned towards the cauldrons resting on the stoves. "_What is that?!" _She exclaimed. Inside the pot was a queer, purple liquid. It was thick and bubbling, and from it came the most disgusting smell, even worse than Treatment a la Dragon.

Gunther walked towards her and looked down at the soup proudly.

"See Jane? You know nothing. _That _is stew." Gunther said proudly.

Jane laughed and backed towards the bench. She sat there clutching her stomach, her head thrown back, laughing like something between a witch and a pig.

"Snort, snort! Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhaa! Snort, snort…"

Gunther frowned. He turned towards the cauldron on the stove and picked up a large wooden spoon. He took out some of the purple liquid in the pot.

"Let me guess," Jane said, still laughing, "The king requested something new, as you have been serving him your—what do you call it anyway? Well, you have been serving that explosion-on-a-platter to him every day for nearly a week!! I am right, am I not?"

Gunther groaned and tasted the slowly sipped the soup in the wooden spoon.

"I shall take that as a yes." Jane said, laughing harder.

The soup slid down Gunther's throat, cheering and celebrating. Gunther stood with his back to Jane, and held onto his throat. The wooden spoon dropped from his hand and clattered on the floor. The soup made Gunther's throat dry and scratchy; it seemed as if there were a frog in there. Gunther turned around to face Jane. He smiled and said.

"Ah…that soup was _so _lovely, that it made my spoon a little over excited." Gunther croaked and bent down and picked up the spoon. "Ahem, ahem," he coughed.

"You are joking." Jane said, not laughing for once. She got up from her seat angrily and walked over towards the bubbling, purple soup. Jane looked inside the pot and nearly screamed. The soup was no longer bubbling fiercely, but was perfectly timid and a bright shade of bubble gum pink.

"You are _not _going to give this to the _King_?"

"Maybe I am," Gunther said. "Oh look, it is nearly time for dinner," Gunther grabbed the handles of the cauldron, slowly, a big grin on his face. He was clearly egging her on to try it.

Jane kicked his elbow and snatched another spoon from the counter and took some soup. She held it to her lips and stopped, noticing Gunther snigger.

"Achoo!" Gunther sneezed-half fake half real to cover his sniggering, "Awfully c-cold-d in he-ere…" he stuttered.

Jane rolled her eyes and tasted the soup. It was surprisingly tasty. It tasted of beef broth, carrots, and toasted almonds. Gunther used nuts in everything.

"Mmm…" Jane said, reaching for some more. "What did you put in here? It is _so _lovely…"

"Stop you--" Gunther punched the spoon out of Jane's hand. "You will ruin it!" Gunther watched the spoon splash into the pink stew and sink to the bottom. "With your germs and smelly breath…" he said slowly. "Look what you did Jane!"

"Oh stop shouting," Jane threatened, putting up a finger. "_You _were the one who so cleverly knocked the spoon out of my hands. Admit it Gunther, and stop trying to imitate Pepper."

"I was _not _imitating Pepper!" Gunther shouted. "Look what you did! No one will want to eat that! _You have a cold! _And—and…"

"Quit it," Jane said angrily. "No doubt you were not actually going to serve that to the king! You obviously prepared something else as well!"

"_You told me,_" Gunther said, "That the King wanted something new! Oh _what _am I going to do now! This is all _your _fault Jane!" Gunther walked towards a table and sat down, glaring at Jane.

"Oh…" Jane said. She realized that Gunther was in trouble, but it wasn't her fault. "Well seeing that it is neither of ours fault, let us try to think of something _together_…Did you not have one pot on every stove?"

"Burned." Gunther said dully.

Jane sniffed, yes smelled burnt. "Oh…let us try to fix one of the burned ones then." Jane walked over towards one of the pots; green smoke was coming out of it.

Gunther got up and walked towards her. He picked up the cauldron with some difficulty and plunged it into another pot of ice cold water. The dull brown soup turned a beautiful shade of crystal blue.

"It should taste good now," Gunther said hopefully, "Good enough for royalty like you,"

Jane rolled her eyes and was about to taste the soup.

"Wait!" Gunther cried, jumping in front of her. His arms outstretched, guarding his soup.

"_I_ shall taste it." Gunther slowly put the spoon into the pot, filled it with the crystal blue soup, and then slowly began to lift it out of the cauldron. Gunther sipped it very slowly; it was awfully thick and smelly. It tasted like fish, tea, and butter.

Jane tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up beef brain!"

Gunther jumped and nearly dropped his spoon into the stew. "JANE!! You pig tail! W_hy _did you come here in the first place?"

Jane put her hands on her hips. "Sir Theodore told me to," she said smugly.

Gunther put the spoon down and walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head.

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes. "And now he leaves, just like that." Jane looked down at the soup; it had turned the same color of pink again. Jane tasted some. It was fine, just like the one she had tasted earlier. Jane watched as the soup turned a brilliant shade of orange.

"Oh!" she gasped, tasting the soup again—with a different spoon. The soup tasted even better now; like roast beef, eggplant and creamy onions. Jane grabbed the steaming cauldron and rushed towards the throne room before it could change taste and color again.

***

Gunther walked over to the garden and looked down. It was withering away fast, right before his eyes. Gunther looked from the potatoes to the frozen carrots that had grown just after Rake had taken most of them into the kitchens. Gunther got down and pulled hard on the carrots. He put them beside him and started on the potatoes.

The royal family would be waiting for their dinner. Gunther rushed into the kitchen and began slicing the carrots and potatoes. He boiled peanuts, sliced and chopped carrots and potatoes, crushed and smashed chicken and almonds, decorated (using mustard) and sprinkled salt and pepper. He placed some whole boiled fish on top and then took the platter to the throne room. Gunther walked slowly and nervously. The _thing _he had just prepared was much like his Plate of Mystery; the king wanted something different.

Gunther gulped and kicked the doors open with his knee. A wonderful smell filled his nostrils, a smell of creamy onions, eggplant, and roast beef. Gunther placed the explosion onto the table next to a pot of…_his own stew_. Gunther gasped and looked around, prepared to see the worst.

The royal family was sipping the soup heartily, and for once, Sir Theodore looked like he was actually enjoying food. Jane leaned against the table, smirking at him. Gunther rushed towards her and whispered frantically,

"Jane! What is this?"

"Oh, this is what cooks call a successful meal." Jane said pointedly.

"Right…" Gunther looked around unbelievingly and nodded, as if he understood. Then he shook his head. "I cannot believe it."

"Can I have more soup Jane?" Lavinia had run off from her seat and was standing next to Jane's leg. "It is _so _lovely," she said holding out her bowl as Jane spooned in some more. "But what I like most is its brilliant color! Is it not lovely Jane?" She jumped up and down, nearly upsetting her stew.

"Yes, yes Princess. The thanks go to Gunther here, our new cook."Jane smiled smugly at Gunther.

Gunther's eyes widened and he frowned. Here they had been, arguing over who was a better cook. Gunther realized that he didn't _really _want to be a cook.

"No, no!" Gunther said generously. "The thanks go to _Jane_. Honest, Jane, you cannot deny that." Gunther spun away from Jane, taking a bowl of his mystery soup with him.

"That biscuit weevil!" Jane said bitterly.

"I learned my lesson the hard way Jane—" Lavinia began, shaking her head sadly.

Sir Theodore came rushing towards Jane. "Coo—Jane, the king and queen request seconds." Sir Theodore looked into the steaming cauldron curiously.

"Coming right up!" Jane laughed. She was just about to dip the spoon into the stew when it darkened into a disgusting shade of orange, much like vomit.

Sir Theodore's eyes widened and he held his hands to his mouth. "Jane?"

"Oh, sir…" Jane thought for a second. "This soup changes color and taste. I had better taste it."

Sir Theodore nodded and watched with interest as Jane sipped some soup. She dropped the spoon and ran out of the room, covering her mouth with her hands. Gunther walked up to Sir Theodore, smiling.

"Ah…is it not lovely, Sir Theodore? One of my most famous recipes…" Gunther turned his head and frowned at the floor thoughtfully.

"It was indeed young Gunther," Sir Theodore said smiling. "But it is not any longer. It has changed." Sir Theodore gestured to the soup.

"Oh! Is that—is it-? No…" Gunther spun around and ran out of the doors too, his hands on his mouth.

Sir Theodore sighed and carried the other platter towards the platform. He stopped to look at it for a minute: He lifter a piece of fish and looked under it. Gunther had boiled the carrots and potatoes until they were crisp, mashed boiled chicken and placed it in the center, sprinkled chopped nuts, salt, and pepper…Sir Theodore continued towards the royal family, wondering what Gunther called it and how it tasted. It looked almost just like the other one that he called The Platter of Mystery.

"Can stew rest on a platter?" the King asked thoughtfully.

Sir Theodore lifted the platter in front of the king.

"It is the second course. A different dish, of course," Sir Theodore said nervously.

"It looks the same, Daddy-king, except for the mustard and fish on top." Princess Lavinia said, tasting some. She scowled, "Tastes the same too!"

Sir Theodore began to feel nervous. "You see, Sire, we have-erm-run short of stew. The stew is certainly mysterious and it changes color and taste. It presently tastes like vomit." Sir Theodore bowed his head.

The queen flinched, the king frowned and Lavinia covered her mouth. While the king complained to Sir Theodore, Lavinia looked down at the soup Jane had poured her just a while ago. It _did _look like vomit. Lavinia hadn't vomited in a long time, and decided to find out how it tasted, she imagined it would taste like good things, the things you ate before you vomited—like burps. Lavinia gulped some and covered her mouth. She jumped off the platform but couldn't stop herself in time.

Sir Theodore gasped, the queen leapt out of her throne and the king looked furious. Gunther came in just then. He looked slightly pale, but relieved. He walked towards the platform and stood next to Sir Theodore. Gunther looked up at Sir Theodore and smiled importantly. Sir Theodore stared at him down at him and Gunther's smile became nervous. Sir Theodore moved his eyes pointedly towards the vomit. Gunther's eyes widened, he covered his mouth with his hands and ran out once more.

Jane came walking in, in time to see Gunther run out the door. Jane also looked slightly pale and her eyes were glittering, but she looked better. She walked towards Sir Theodore and stood next to him. Sir Theodore stared down at her, and then turned his gaze towards the vomit on the floor.

"Oh!" Jane gasped. She tried hard not to frown, and then groaned, "I shall go get a rag." Jane turned and walked bitterly out the door. She couldn't wait until everyone was feeling better. When could she resume training and stop being a maid?

Jane returned with a dozen rags in her hand and a clothes pin on her nose. To her surprise, she saw her mother cleaning up the mess.

"Mother," Jane said in a tone that said, 'let me do it'. But her mother knew that she obviously didn't want to.

Her mother laughed and said, "No, no Jane. That is alright. Knights do not clean up messes."

Jane sighed in relief.

***

"Thus, Jane, Gunther, this is that, that is this, and thus it is what that is. You must remember this with your life." Sir Theodore said, pointing to a battle map.

"Right, Sir Theodore, understood." Gunther turned to look at Jane.

"Thus this is that…I-I do not understand Sir," Jane bowed her head. "Sir Theodore, please explain a little—erm…more descriptively?" Jane said smiling nervously at the old knight, who was looking down at her.

Sir Theodore nodded and turned to Gunther. "Squire Gunther, I am disappointed."

Gunther's eyes widened.

"The order of a captain knight must be made clear before others carry on with it. What are the results of such behavior, hmm?" Sir Theodore asked kindly, bending down.

"Chaos and confusion?" Gunther said slowly.

Sir Theodore nodded approvingly. Behind him, Jane smiled smugly. Disappointed with Gunther, pleased with Jane, she thought. Sir Theodore stood up but didn't say a word to Jane, who was waiting with patience and excitement.

"Sir Theodore?" Jane asked pointedly, when Sir Theodore had began to put the pieces away.

"Yes, Jane?" Sir Theodore asked without looking up.

Jane remained silent.

"Is there something you would like to confess?"

"N-no, Sir Theodore!"

Sir Theodore looked up suddenly. He stared hard at both squires, who were staring back nervously.

"I have los—misplaced something very important indeed. It is a very important book called, 'The Honor of a Knight," Sir Theodore said after a few minutes.

Jane and Gunther nodded; they were familiar with that title.

"Should either of you find it, or any other book, bring it to me."

The squires were still nodding their heads vigorously.

"Jane, is there something you would like to confess?" Sir Theodore asked again, coming closer.

"N-no," Jane began to blush slightly.

Gunther peered at her curiously, and then looked up at Sir Theodore anxiously.

"It is very hot," Jane said, placing her palms on her cheeks.

"Yes," Gunther said. "Very hot," Gunther fanned himself with his hand as he looked around. He tried to look around for an excuse but saw that the fire place was cold and empty and one of the windows was open and biting wind was coming inside.

"If you would like Sir Theodore, I shall bring you some wood for the fire." Gunther said quickly.

"I would appreciate it, young Gunther." Sir Theodore smiled at Gunther.

Gunther nodded, looked at Jane's ruby red face for a second, and then rushed out the doors, glad to get a chance to get away from the fiery situation in sir Theodore's room.

"Jane," Sir Theodore said, sitting onto his two sided chair.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Jane stuttered.

"How is your cold, then?"

"Better, thank you."

Sir Theodore shook his head. "No that is not what I meant—the King has requested that Lavinia resume her studying. It shall be quite some time before her teacher wakes. That reminds me, Jane, the king wished to speak to you at lunch."

"Oh yes!" Jane remembered that today was Rake's final sleeping day. "Sir, if I may go see Rake?"

Sir Theodore stared at her.

"I shall go see the King at lunch time." Jane said quickly.

Sir Theodore nodded slowly and reluctantly.

Jane trudged through the snow towards Rake's room. She stopped for a few minutes to stare at the dying garden. Rake would _not _be happy to see it. He had left it 6 days ago dying. Jane had tried to take care of it. She watered it 12 times a day, spread dung on it, and did whatever else she could think of. Jane arrived at the window with the marking of a purple window on it and leaned against it to catch her breath. The rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself. Meanwhile, she looked around at the snow covered castle. It was getting colder and the snow was beginning to harden and was becoming slippery.

Jane stepped forwards and knocked on the wooden door. No answer. Jane thought Rake might have gone to see Pepper in the kitchen. She hoped against it though, and Rake wasn't that dimwitted. Jane ran back towards the kitchen. Jane bumped into Rake, who had just appeared from around a corner.

"Jane!" Rake cried happily, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello Rake! Feeling better, I trust?" Jane said, beaming up at Rake.

"Yes, thank you!" Rake said nodding vigorously. He pointed to his head as he nodded, "That used to hurt before."

Jane and Rake laughed for a minute or two.

"So," Jane said stepping towards the kitchen door. "What were you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Jane!"

"Oh!" Jane said smiling. "Why?"

"Because," Rake said, "I have not seen you for nearly two weeks!"

Jane put her hands and began to count. "That sure is a lot of days."

Rake nodded. "Come inside, Jane. It is freezing out here." Rake walked towards the door and put his hand on the handle. He turned around suddenly and looked over at the highest tower of the castle. He nodded slowly, and then turned to his garden. The garden was dead. It's sad, dried shoots swayed mournfully in the wind. The dead crops had tiny droplets of frozen on them. Jane had tried to keep it well, but watering it once every hour didn't work. Rake stood for a minute, taking everything in.

Rake shook his head sadly, "It is worse than it was a week ago! My poor plants must be in great pain. Do you think they will _ever_ get better, Jane?" Rake questioned anxiously.

"Yes, yes, they will—I promise." Jane said confidently. She hoped they would get better.

She looked left and right, the kitchen looked the same to her. The same dim orange was flooding from the flames of the stove and the shield candles on the wall to the rest of kitchen. An unusually good smell filled her nostrils and her eyes landed on a pot on the stove.

"Oh hello sword scabbard, hungry are you?"

Jane jumped two feet into the air and screamed shrilly.

"Jane!" Gunther appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Jane, laughing.

"Hello Gunther!" Rake waved, smiling.

"Good day, Gunther," said Jane. "It is a good thing that Rake did not see a bandaged mummy, but a dimwitted donkey."

Gunther scowled at Jane. He stepped away from Rake, stretching his fingers happily. "Oh-oh hello Rake," he said anxiously. "Nice to see you out of bed…"

"You yesterday knight, Rake has been cured!" Jane said happily.

"Oh! That is wonderful." Gunther let out a sigh of relief and he smiled widely. "I trust everyone else has been given the plant too now?" Gunther asked hopefully, imaging how great it would be if they did.

"No," Rake began. Gunther's face fell. "Firstly, we have run out of the plant, secondly, the king wants living proof before he gives it to his son, and thirdly, no one can be given the plant before it is given to the prince."

"I see," Gunther said, looking at the pot of soup nervously. "I hope you get more plant soon, dragon," Gunther said nodding to Jane.

Jane walked over towards him; she lifted her hand in front of him, as if she made to slap him.

Gunther backed away nervously. "No Jane! What are you thinking? Do I look like a child?"

Jane stopped in front of the soup and laughed. She laughed hard and turned to look at Rake, who looked rather frightened.

"Oh, Gunther, Jane, I must go—the king," Rake said.

"Bye then," Jane said waving.

"Goodbye gardener!" Gunther laughed, thinking it was all very funny.

Rake nodded at the two squires and ran out the door.

"Oh Gunther, you gullible gully!" Jane looked into the pot and was surprised to see that it looked perfectly sensible. "How-_how _did _you _manage to make _that_?"

"Do you _have _to ask?" Gunther said pulling on his coat quickly. He then said so fast that Jane barely just got the words, "Jane please do me a-no you must-do me a favor. Make sure the soup doesn't burn and serve it to the royal family. Thank you now."

Gunther spun around and was about to run up the steps and out of the kitchen.

"Oh no I will not. Where are _you _going?" Jane turned around angrily, her back facing Gunther. "Taking a nice nap, are you? And leaving me to work? How very considerate, that should be a violation of the Code of Knightly Conduct…"Jane's eyes widened. She was sure pretty considerate herself.

"Oh Jane, _please_!" Gunther turned around from the stairs and stared at Jane's back. "Now is _not _the time to be stubborn! Why do you always chose the worst times to be stubborn?" he asked desperately. "Please watch the soup! It is urgent!"

"I will not," Jane said stubbornly. Wondering where that cold air was coming from.

"Yes you will!" Gunther said loudly.

"Yes you will." Someone repeated. Jane and Gunther spun around, startled. They were surprised to see Sir Theodore standing in front of the door, his arms folded. He did not look pleased.

"Go along young Gunther; tell your father that I kept you." Sir Theodore said nodding to him.

"Thank you Sir Theodore!" Gunther gave the old man a quick grateful smile and ran out the door, not even bothering to turn around and smirk at Jane.

"Jane," Sir Theodore said slowly, his head bent and his eyes piercing into Jane's like a hawk.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Jane said, trying not to blink.

"Explain yourself Jane." Sir Theodore stared hard at her.

"Well, well Sir…I was supposed to see to the king—"

"I believe I am the one who informed you of your visit to the king?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then you should know that I told you to see him _after _the noon meal." Sir Theodore almost shouted.

"Yes, but sir—"

Sir Theodore turned around, his back to Jane. Both of them stood still and silent, Jane looking nervously at Sir Theodore's back. A few minutes passed and Jane began to feel bored.

"Jane," Sir Theodore spoke just then, "Is there something you would like to confess?"

"No, Sir Theodore,"

Silence.

"Only that I have been very foolish."

Sir Theodore nodded and marched up the stairs and into the cold world outside.

Jane walked towards the bench and sat down. She was becoming even more impatient and curious than ever about Sir Theodore. What was he up to? It was bothering Jane very, very much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Battle over Tea**

Gunther ran towards the exiting doors as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran past the king, who was regretfully taking a stroll through the snow, past a startled looking Rake, and past the lady in waiting, who smiled and waved happily. Gunther ran as if he was running through a colorless world, the only thing present in his world were those two doors. Past those doors, things would be either ordinary or painful.

Things were still colorless and lifeless until Gunther reached his father, who was standing next to a load of goods. There were two carts piled 12 feet high with barrels of wheat. Another cart stood next to them, piled 20 feet high with boxes. Gunther stopped in front of the merchant and tried to breathe normally.

"Father," he panted.

"Where were you, boy? I strongly suspect that you have not been doing what I told you to do." Magnus Breech said in a frighteningly slow voice.

"Father, Sir Theodore kept me," He said, standing straight.

His father cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe I _will _have to assign Harry to watch you boy."

Gunther gulped.

"It is most dreadfully sad that he is practicing his skills on a failing scoundrel of a boy." He watched his son for a minute. "Start with the barrels boy." He left Gunther staring after his retreating back and entered his house.

Gunther watched with his mouth slightly open as his father turned around in the door way, gave him a queer look, and then slammed the door shut.

Gunther sighed, shaking his head, and turned to look at the 100+ barrels piled onto the cart. He jumped onto the cart. He lifted barrel after barrel and took them into the storage room next to his house.

***

Jane rushed up the steps of the kitchen, holding the pot of beef and cabbage soup. She kicked the door open with her knee and walked across the slippery ice cautiously. After 15 minutes, Jane arrived at the throne room, where the royal family was sitting. Her mother and father were seated on a bench on a side.

Jane set the stew on a table at the side of the door and began to pour it into three bowls. She carried it onto the platform and handed it to the king, queen, and Lavinia.

"Oh yay! Soup!" The Princess exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I have not had proper soup for _so _long Jane!"

"Right Princess," Jane said laughing.

"Ah…my little pumpkin you are right! This soup looks perfectly-erm-sensible. Did you make it Jane?" the King asked.

"No your majesty," Jane said handing the last bowl to the queen.

"Then you must taste it before _we _eat it." The king said looking from his wife to his daughter.

"Certainly, sir." Jane ran back and grabbed a bowl of soup. She tasted it and then said, feeling very foolish, "Umm…tastes fine to me. No poison, tastes good…"

"Excellent," the king said lifting his spoon.

Jane turned back and poured out two bowls of soup for her parents.

"Ah…" the lady in waiting said, taking her bowl. "I see that Gunther followed my recipe exactly!" she said excitedly.

"Heart's dearest," the chamberlain said taking his soup, "As you see daughter, Sir Theodore is not present. He came by earlier requesting me to tell you to entertain the king after his meal and take on his duty as knight until he returns."

Jane nodded skeptically. "Did he mention where he was going?"

"No Jane," the chamberlain said shaking his head.

"Why do you ask Jane?" the lady in waiting asked her daughter suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing really, mother. I just had to ask him when we will have that test…"

"Sit down Jane," the Chamberlain said patting the empty space beside him.

Jane sat down and waited until the King was done eating. The king wiped his mouth and stared at the empty space in front of him expectantly.

Jane jumped as her father patted her shoulder.

"Oh, right." Jane gulped and walked towards the king.

"Where is Jester? I mean Gunther?" the King asked.

"Oh, I do not know, but he should not have gone." Jane said bowing her head.

"I know, I know!" Princess Lavinia cried, clapping her hands, her soup bowl on the floor. She stood on her chair and pointed a finger at Jane, "Jane can be our jester for today!"

"Yes my petal, that is a truly wonderful idea!" The king said, clapping also.

Jane turned to look at the queen, who nodded her head and smiled.

"There once was a cook who was looking for peppers. He walked past the peppers and muttered, 'Peppers! Where are you?' A fool came up and pointed to a bowl of tomatoes. 'There are the peppers!' He exclaimed." Jane looked around with a big, nervous smile on her face.

The king was sitting in his throne, day dreaming.

Lavinia was laughing. "That was not funny Jane! It was so not funny that it is funny!" she laughed.

"Well, there once was a Dragon…who was fierce and red. He jumped into bed and said, oh where is my head?"

Lavinia smiled a small smile and the queen clapped her hands. Jane knew it was not funny at all.

The king looked up from his day dreaming. "Jane,"

"Yes, Sir?" Jane asked hopefully. She was a failure at jesting.

"Jane I had to speak to you." The king said seriously.

"Yes sir, I am present." Jane said, looking down at herself.

"Yes, excellent Jane. I had to speak to you about the-the cure, what do you call it? Yes so I saw the boy, rack, rude, rip, what do you call him?"

"Rake," Jane said rather irritably.

"Yes! Yes Rake, that was at the tip of my tongue. Yes so I saw ra-ri-race-rice—the gardener. I now trust that it is the cure and I want you to get more of it."

"Yes, sir, I shall go as soon as I get the chance." Jane said.

"Seeing as Sir Theodore is not present," the queen began. Jane jumped and the king looked around startled. "I suggest Jane go tomorrow."

" It is also v_a_ry, v_a_ry cold and the snow is getting v_a_ry, v_a_ry slippery Daddy-King," Princess Lavinia said urgently. She had her hands on the arm rests of her chair and she was nodding seriously at her father. "I forbid Jane from going today Daddy. It is far too dangerous. Her poor horsey might even slip!"

"Certainly, pumpkin, if that is what you wish then so be it." The king said.

Princess Lavinia relaxed and smiled at Jane.

Jane stood there, nodding. "Thank you so much for your concern Princess,"

"No, no Jane. _Anything _for you Jane." Lavinia said happily.

Jane smiled.

***

Night had come and the sun had gone to rest.

"Lucky sun," Gunther moaned. His father seemed angry, very angry. Gunther wondered why.

The last box was placed on top of a tilting pile and Gunther slammed the door shut. He walked over to a cart and folded his arms. He sighed with relief and realized how hungry he was. Where did the cows come from? Why was it so cold? Who was shouting so loudly—_his father_?

Gunther awoke with a start and nearly fell forward. He slipped and slid towards the door of his house. He was curious, but he also had to tell his father that he was done. He put his hand on the door handle and stopped to listen for a moment. He heard three angry voices, one was shouting impatiently, one shouting softly and hissing like a snake, the last one was slightly muffled, angry but calm. Gunther knew that one of them was his father, and the muffled one sounded very, very familiar. Gunther couldn't put his finger on who it was, but he knew he had heard that voice before.

The door creaked open. Gunther tip toed towards the second room in the house, where three people were sitting talking—shouting more like it. The candle was dying out fast and the room was so noisy that no one had heard Gunther enter. He leaned against the door, safely away from the candle's dim light and listened.

Three silhouetted figures sat on the table; one had pushed a stool close to the table. The window in front of them had been closed and curtained. Gunther's father was almost on his feet, a short man who reminded Gunther of Sir Ivon sat on the stool, and the third sat on his seat, tall and dignified.

Gunther's eyes widened as the tall man spoke—_it was Sir Theodore_. What was _he_ doing _here_?

"Magnus you are contradicting yourself." He said angrily.

"Be careful of what you say, Theodore." His father hissed.

"You mus' not do this Brother Theodore! You mus' _not_. It is not yeh right!" The short man shouted.

Sir Theodore got up suddenly and said in an angry voice Gunther had never heard before, "Give me the boy Magnus, or I will take him."

"No you will not." His father said getting up. "He is _my _property—son."

Gunther's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened.

Sir Theodore shook his head impatiently. "This is exactly why I ask of you—"

"Not a chance." The short man hissed, also getting up.

Gunther could feel Sir Theodore staring at the short man. "You will stay out of this, Ian."

The man folded his arms in a way that reminded Gunther of Jane. "I will not listen to yeh now, Theodore. I have had enough. Tis time to do things _my_ way, the way _I _like."

Sir Theodore walked around the table and stared at the man, his nose an inch from his own.

"Do you remember our oath?" Sir Theodore asked slowly, coming closer yet.

"That was not a fair oath!" The man spat into Sir Theodore's face.

Sir Theodore backed away angrily.

"Theodore that _was not _a fair oath," Magnus spoke up. "You cheated us you fool. You knew we would do anything you told us to. We were foolish children Theodore, we couldn't think for ourselves."

Gunther stepped backwards as Sir Theodore walked slowly towards the door.

"I close this discussion." Magnus said firmly. "I shall not change my decision no matter what you say, Theodore."

"You do not understand!" Sir Theodore said spreading out his arms impatiently. "This is for the boy's own good. He will be far better off than killing himself lifting 300 barrels weighing more than you can raise in a single day. It is better for him than to be a lousy merchant."

"_Lously_?" Magnus breathed, walking towards Sir Theodore.

"Lousy?" Sir Ian repeated, scratching his curly red head.

"Yes Magnus, lousy."

Magnus spun away from Sir Theodore and sat down on the chair. He banged the table with his fist and looked left and right angrily.

"Ian," Magnus instructed, "Get him away from my house."

Sir Ian saluted to Magnus and ran towards Sir Theodore and made to grab his hand.

"There is no need, Magnus. I have no desire to be in this house, I am leaving. But I warn you I will return, this matter is not closed." Sir Theodore walked towards the door, stopped a foot from Gunther and turned around and nodded. Gunther could see him now that he was closer. A frightening fire burned in his black eyes and his mouth was set in an angry slash behind his quivering mustache.

Gunther held his breath, he must not move, or make the slightest noise. Sir Theodore stopped in the doorway next to Gunther and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. Sir Theodore nodded slowly and tried to smile, and then turned around and rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Gunther tip toed towards his room as Magnus and Ian began to speak once more. He jumped onto his bed and stared above him. He was shaking slightly, the words of his father and his mentor playing in his head nonstop.

"_What is going on_?" Gunther asked himself, staring at the ceiling above him.

***

Jane walked towards the stables slowly, her head down and her arms folded. She slipped on a patch of ice and fell head first into a clumsy looking snowman. Jane stepped backwards and stared at the fallen snow man. It was small and chubby, had a carrot nose, wild berries for eyes, and a tiara on its head. Princess Lavinia's, thought Jane.

Jane wiped a cold tear and looked up towards the sky. It was pale and lifeless. It would have been much better if there had been a laughing dragon flying loops in it. Jane imagined that the snow falling from above were actually frozen tears. Dragon was still gone. Jane longed to fly high in the clouds with her friend, to hug his big toe and scold at his silly jokes. She wished she didn't have to go on horse to find the plant, but could ride on her best friend Dragon. Jane remembered telling Dragon about how her foot was stuck in her mouth. Well, there it was again, stuck in her mouth, and this time she could not spit it out and was forced to chew on it.

The diary was also still in her mind. She must dispose of it somehow; no doubt Sir Theodore was getting very suspicious. Eyes like a hawk, brain like a storage room, Sir Theodore could sense trouble anywhere. It seemed like an easy task, get rid of the diary. But_ how _exactly was much harder. Jane had thought of burning it, but that wouldn't help in the least. Sir Theodore would still think she had stolen it. So getting rid of it was not all, she must make it seem as if she had never stolen the diary.

"My clever brain," Jane muttered beating her head, "think! The same brain that got me into such trouble in the first place…oh I wish I had a brain like Dragon's…"

Inside the stables, Cleaver was making a lot of noise. Jane walked towards her and gave her a whack on the back, which she thought would silence her.

"You are going to wake up Smithy!" Jane said urgently, peering anxiously at the shelf above Cleaver.

Some hay fell into Jane's hair and Smithy sat up on his 'shelf covered with hay'.

"Jane, do you need something?" Smithy asked sleepily.

"No Smithy, you stay where you are." Jane said, raising a hand. "I just need Cleaver for a bit. I have to get some more Treatment a la Dragon."

Smithy nodded and smiled tiredly. "That is wonderful Jane." Jane scratched her head, wondering what was so wonderful about pulling mesmerizing plants out of their roots. "I shall saddle her for you," Smithy said, pushing himself so that his feet dangled off the shelf. A blur rushed past him and came towards him again. Smithy rubbed his eyes, surprised by what he saw.

"There all done," Jane said, leaning against the saddled horse.

"That was fast Jane," Smithy said smiling. He was surprised to see that Jane had done the job properly. "And remember, Jane, Cleaver is afraid of water."

"I now know how to take care of the animals. A knight must be prepared for any kind of situation."

"Which includes saddling horses, feeding pigs, and shaving sheep," Smithy said rubbing his head.

"I meant horses." Jane said matter-of-factly.

"Is everything alright, Jane? You seem awfully upset." Smithy asked.

"Thank you for your concern Smithy," Jane said rubbing her foot on the dirt, "But erm—erm everything is-is okay."

Smithy nodded understandingly. He already knew that Dragon's absence was bothering Jane.

Jane looked rather surprised. "I shall be going then, Smithy. You are looking worse than before. Rest, and do not shake, nod, or-or do anything with that aching head of yours except snore."

Smithy remained still—a frozen smile on his face.

"Alright then Smithy," Jane said laughing. She mounted Cleaver and rode her out of the stables.

Smithy looked after her and was about to jump off and close the half open doors when Jane's bushy red head peeked through. She nodded at Smithy, and pulled the doors closed.

Jane was riding Cleaver up the mountain for the second time. She watched the snow snaps growing on the mountain blur past and kept her ears pierced for any laughter. But Jane wasn't going to Dragon's cave; she was headed for the smaller mountain to its right. Maybe, Jane thought, she would go see Dragon's cave while she was here. She may even see him.

A stalactite fell from the cave ceiling and onto the ground. Jane walked deeper into the cave and towards the small hole in the ground. She heard some distant queer rumbling coming from above her. Jane dodged left and right as some more stalactites came falling off the ceiling.

"Queer," Jane whispered suspiciously, "That did not happen before." She sighed and ran back towards the entrance of the cave. "But duty calls first, 'the _curiosity_ of a knight must not disrupt the _duty_ of a knight.'"

Jane tugged on the vine and ran back towards the hole. She lowered herself in and climbed the rope down to the lower landing. Jane stood in front of the lake, her hands on her hips. She quickly took off her armor and placed it carefully on the ground in front of her. She took out the glass case Dr. Orden had lent her and placed it next to her armored skirt.

Jane put her fingers firmly into her ears and plunged into the ocean. The plants must not mesmerize her…but then again, what was the harm in that? There was nothing wrong with staying with them for just a day or two. They were calling her closer, their leaves swaying in a gesturing manner. 'Come,' they said in a deep, raspy, high pitched voice, 'we have a story to tell you.'

Soon, Jane found herself sitting cross-legged on the lake floor in front of the plants. She didn't seem to have to breathe.

"Our story is a deep one. It took place a long, long time in this kingdom. A man did a kind act, but then resorted to do one several times worse—something that we plants cannot speak of my friend. It scares us to our veins!"

The plants shook quickly, as if shuddering.

"You must watch out for him Jane, you must. He is up to something horrid, and we do not want _you_ to fall into his evil plans. Protect yourself Jane, come live with us. You will not be harmed."

Jane nodded fearfully, wondering who this horrid person was.

"We see him_ all_ the time," the plant turned around to look at the others behind it, "Do we not?" the plants bobbed up and down in agreement. "We see beasts of every color, purple, green, red and blue. We are warning you." The plant's leaf stretched forward and grasped Jane's hand tightly.

Jane said in a small voice, "I will not go. I will stay here with you. I will protect you with my life if I have to." Jane smiled at the plants, which seemed to be smiling too.

CRASH! A big chunk of rock fell from the first landing onto the second and rolled over towards the lake.

Jane screamed shrilly. She turned to look at the plants. They seemed to have backed away and were swaying back and forth in the water, perfectly timid. Jane realized she couldn't breathe. She held onto her throat and swam to the end of the ivy, which was roaming around the lake floor, long forgotten. Jane tugged on the ivy and climbed herself out of the lake and way from those horrid plants.

Safely out of the water, Jane looked around. The hole she had come from was bigger and there were several big pieces of rock scattered on the second landing. Jane gasped. There was something up on the mountain, something that shouldn't be. Jane suddenly realized that she hadn't gotten any plants. She took another deep breath and plunged into the lake.

The plants were pulled out of their roots as an angry Jane tugged on them.

"You fools!" She cried as soon as she stood on solid floor. Her face was red and her teeth were clenched. "_How _could you do this? You are _so _horrid! I cannot believe you! You need a good beating!" She threw the plants onto the ground and jumped on them until she felt satisfied.

"No, Jane, no!" the plants moaned in a supposedly cute voice, "We tried to save you!" Their words were coming out in short gasps.

"You liars! You were trying to kill me! Close your mouths before you do anything more!" Jane stuffed the plants into the case. "Wait," she whispered thoughtfully. Inside the case the plants smiled hopefully. "I do not have enough…" the plants invisible faces fell. "I need more…10-12…I have twelve and I need…I need 5 and 5 and 5 and 5 and 5…4 times that would be…18…no 20! No, 18…no…ugh I shall just get 25 to be on the safe side. If we have too much I shall chop them up and boil them—they deserve it."

Jane pulled on the armor and climbed the ivy out of the second landing. _Thump, thump, thump_. There was a small hole in the ceiling above Jane. Jane stepped forward and looked up. The hole was too small, she couldn't see anything. Jane looked down at her feet hopelessly, shaking her head.

Wait. There was something at her feet, something large and smooth—like a stone. It was almond shaped and blood red. It glittered in Jane's hand, reflecting the sunlight as if it were a very dull mirror. Jane stood there for a few minutes, looking at it closely from every point of view. It seemed oddly familiar somehow…. Jane put the red stone into the glass case with the plants, hoping they wouldn't torment it (they seemed furious with themselves—_and _Jane).

Jane walked towards the entrance and looked upwards, using her hand to shield her eyes against the sun. She couldn't see anything. There wasn't any path way leading up to the peak, it was too sloped for a horse to travel there. She saw more stones there; they were colored indigo and gray and were much smaller than the red one, which was as big as Jane's palm. They were about the size of her thumb. Jane collected a few and put them into the case with the red one and the mesmerizing plants.

Jane mounted Cleaver and rode off towards another mountain. She needed more plants. There were none in Dragon's mountain and there was just one cave in the other mountain. Jane pulled the reigns of her horse to stop it. She might as well see Dragon right now, before she got too far.

Cleaver ran swiftly up the stone path leading to Dragon's cave. Jane jumped off her and rushed towards the cave. Even in broad daylight, Jane could see the orange blur of a fire. But the fire was far larger than the one Jane had seen a few days ago.

"Dragon!" She shouted, worrying that the oversized newt may have caught himself on fire.

She ran into the cave and stopped in front of a clumsy wooden fence, which looked like it would collapse any second. Jane stepped backwards, what was it? She cautiously pushed a part that looked like the gate. The wooden logs tumbled down and rolled towards her feet. Jane sighed and placed them onto the fence. The fence was very low…

Jane ran outside, and sped back inside again. She leapt over the fence and landed on her knees.

"Maggots," she mumbled, rubbing her bleeding knees. "AAAGGGHHHH!!" Jane screamed shrilly. Something had touched her, something slimy and wet….

"MOOO!"

Jane turned and to her horror, found a whole herd of cows roaming around Dragon's cave.

"Mooo,"

"Moo-ooo-oo."

"Moo-oooo-ooo_-oooo!!_"

The cave smelled horrible and was very, very hot. It no longer felt like Dragon's cave. His love for cows had taken him way too far…Jane backed away into the fence, realizing what it was for.

"Aghhh!!" Jane jumped over it and ran towards Cleaver, who was slowly walking away from the cave.

Jane chased after the retreating horse. "Cleaver! Cleaver," She panted, raising a hand. The horse stopped and turned around. Jane jumped onto her and said, "Scared of cows? So am I, officially!" Jane wiped her sweaty brow and led the horse far away towards a distant cave.

Jane jumped off the horse once more and entered the cave. It was dark and cold. Jane wished she had brought a torch. She walked closer to the walls; they seemed to have some sort of strange insects on them. Jane walked closer. They weren't symbols, _they were dragon runes_. Jane had never seen these before, and somehow they seemed recent. They were deep and clear, unlike some faded ones in Dragon's cave.

Jane stepped closer. High on the walls there was a long sentence of Dragon runes that ran 5 feet long. Below it was another line, then another, then another. It seemed as if the dragon writing it was telling some sort of story…

There was another set of runes much lower on the wall. They were messy and some were crossed out. It reminded Jane of a child first learning how to write, like Lavinia. Jane tried to read them, but most of them were new. She recognized the words dragon, danger, person, battle, and kind. It didn't make sense at all.

Jane fell cross legged on the hard stone floor. She put her spinning head into her head and tried not to think about how hurt she felt.

"UGH! I do not understand!" Jane screamed impatiently. "Why did I not see all this before? Dragon told me he explored every inch of these mountains…surely he would have seen these runes?" Jane got up and stared at them without understanding their secrets.

Jane got up helplessly and walked deeper into the cave. She had to find more of the plant, or she would be dead. Jane searched the mountain for a lake until she was breathless and her feet felt like lead. Despite the biting cold, Jane felt hot. She mounted Cleaver and rode off towards another mountain.

***

The sky was turning a beautiful shade of lavender; the sun under those pale, bright clouds was setting. Jane came out of the cave almost asleep, her head was down and she walked one inch a step. In her hand she clutched a large, thick bunch of the plants, which were singing a melodious, calming tune that made Jane feel so sleepy.

Jane bumped into her horse, which got up on its back legs in fright, neighing loudly. Even this didn't wake Jane up from her dreamy world. She mounted the horse and held onto the reigns. Just as she was about to tug on them, her head fell into the horse's mane and she snored.

***

Rake paced up and down in front of the stable doors. He had tried to fix his garden, but failed. Someone had put mud into the carrots instead of dragon dung, watered the tomato plants with vinegar instead of water, and his whole garden was wet and muddy. Rake waited until Jane would return. There wasn't much else he could do right now. But night fell and Jane did not return.

Inside the stables, Smithy paced up and down behind the stable doors. He stopped and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. Where had Jane gone? She had gone to get the cure, right. Why had she not returned? She had set off in the morning and still hadn't returned. Smithy thought about summoning Sir Theodore. There was a small knock on the stable doors.

"Yes?" Smithy asked uncertainly.

"It is me Smithy, Rake." Rake said. He sounded worried too. "Have you seen Jane lately?"

"No," Smithy said. "She left early in the morning and has not returned. I hope Cleaver does not develop a fear of the cold…"

Rake nodded vigorously. "Whoa!"

Something big and fast was speeding towards him. "Heeeeeeelp!" Rake screamed. He pushed past the wooden doors and ran inside. He bumped into Smithy and the two of them tumbled onto the floor.

"Rake!" Smithy said trying to get up. Smithy gasped and pushed Rake down as the beast jumped over them and hid in the stables.

Smithy sat on the ground and had a coughing fit for a few minutes. Rake sat next to him, shivering with his head buried in his hands. Smithy finally got up, still coughing. He brushed himself and walked towards the stable uncertainly.

"Oh!" Smithy shook his head and laughed softly.

"What…" Rake asked slowly, "What is it?

"It is Cleaver! She is serving as a bed for tonight." Smithy smiled.

"Oh!" Rake walked towards him and peered into the stable cautiously. There stood Cleaver, and on her back was….Jane, fast asleep.

Rake and Smithy stood laughing.

"How could Jane manage to sleep through all that noise?" Rake asked.

"Oh Rake," Smithy stopped laughing. "You-you just got better…"

"Oh! Right," Rake said nodding. "But we _should_ wake her up, should we not?"

"Yes," Smithy nodded, "We should."

Rake walked over and patted Jane's shoulder gently. Jane awoke with a start.

"Oh!" She cried, jumping off the horse. "I am so very sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "I was so confused so-so—" Jane covered a huge yawn. "So _tired_."

"Come on then Jane," Rake said.

"Oh, right. Good night Smithy!" Jane walked towards the door sleepily.

Rake stepped backwards towards the door. "Goodbye then Smithy,"

"Good night Rake, Jane," Smithy said smiling.

Back in bed, Jane played the day's events in her head. She had just seen the strangest things ever. Dragon _must _know about the runes and stones—Jane would have to find him somehow. She would camp at his cave with the smelly cows if she had to.

"Dragon runes, strange stones…scales! Dragon scales!" Jane whispered thoughtfully. "There are more dragons, right here in Kippernium! Wait until Dragon hears about this!" Jane looked up at the ceiling and her eyes filled with tears. She was in a very sticky situation here, first Dragon, then the diary, then this…

***

The courtyards were dead silent. Smithy was not head hammering at his forge, Jester was not dancing around making jokes, Dragon wasn't knocking over barrels and breaking walls, Pepper couldn't be heard humming in the kitchens, and Sir Ivon wasn't seen roaming about with his new inventions. It had been six days since they were given the Treatment a la Dragon, with just a few hours left until they awoke.

The only ones who were ever seen outside were Jane, Rake and Gunther. Rake had started helping Gunther with the cooking and gardening; the food was becoming more sensible by the day. Jane was seen strolling and lousing about, her head down, hands in her pockets, and her eyes wet and glittering.

The early sun met Jane, who walking around, not quite sure about where exactly she was going. She strolled thoughtfully throughout the courtyards, bumping into the king's father, into the frozen fountain, and several walls. To all of them, she would look shamefacedly and mutter 'sorry'.

Sir Theodore and his diary and Dragon were still on Jane's mind. She was so confused about what to do. She couldn't think of anything sensible and wished she had someone to talk to on that matter. No way could Jane talk to her parents, Gunther was out of the question, Sir Theodore no way…

Jane looked up suddenly; she was standing in front of the main door of the castle. Gunther leaned against the wall of the archway; he looked rather pale and had dark circles under his eyes. His were arms folded and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration—he was thinking about something. Jane walked closer and stood in front of him.

Gunther was staring at her. It seemed as if his eyes had frozen staring in one direction.

"Gunther!" she muttered, her teeth clenched.

He didn't move.

"Gunther!" Jane waved her hand in front of his unseeing eyes.

"Oh!" Gunther shook his head and stood straight. "You thief! Do you want a piece of me?" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jane. "Oh, no Jane it's you." He grumbled, putting away his sword.

"What is it with the sword?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Gunther said flatly. He gazed ahead again.

"What are you thinking?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Hmm? Oh something…" Gunther covered a cough. "And what are you-you—" Gunther covered a big yawn. Jane fanned the air in front of her with her hand. "What are you thinking about? Question 8 on the test? Oh that was a piece of pie. I got it right Jane, it was the 1st century." Gunther said smugly.

"You beef brain. That was probably the _only _question out of the 100 questioned test that you got right."

"Now _that_," Gunther said angrily, "Is a false statement you answered as true."

"Thank you loads for starting an argument," Jane hissed. "You-you ruined my—erm…"

Gunther raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Keep thinking Jane, I shall wait." He stretched and leaned comfortably against the wall, arms folded.

"Ugh!" Jane turned around and stormed away.

Sir Theodore entered the castle on his horse. He looked down at Gunther, who was staring at him thoughtfully. His eyes had frozen once again.

"Gunther?" Sir Theodore asked uncertainly.

Gunther shook his head. "Yes—Sir Theo-dore?"

The man gave Gunther a strange look. Gunther smiled nervously, he felt very strange.

"Gunther my lad, I wish to see you in my room at noon."

"Certainly, Sir," Gunther said bowing his head.

Sir Theodore smiled, and nodded. "See you then," and he rode off.

"Ooohhhh…"Gunther moaned shaking his head and slipped down the wall and onto the floor in a very confused heap.

Gunther walked towards Sir Theodore's room. He walked slowly, almost tip toeing. He frowned at the stone path he walked on. Was he going to be punished for over hearing their conversation? Why did Sir Theodore want to take him away from his father? _What was going on here_?

The door creaked open and Gunther entered the Knight's Quarters. He walked past Sir Ivon's room and into Sir Theodore's much larger one. The window was open, the fire crackled merrily in its home and Sir Theodore was sitting on his two sided chair.

"Er, Sir Theodore?" Gunther asked nervously.

"Ah…Gunther," Sir Theodore said looking up from a piece of parchment. He pushed the parchment under his desk. "Sit down Gunther," Sir Theodore gestured to the floor in front of him.

Gunther sat down and stared up at Sir Theodore questioningly.

"Gunther," he sighed, shaking his head, "Gunther, Gunther, Gunther." Sir Theodore looked down at Gunther sitting on the floor in front of him, his entire face a big question mark.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Gunther croaked, moving his head closer.

"I see that you have overheard our conversation, child."

Gunther nodded shamefully. He was surprised to hear Sir Theodore say,

"I do not blame you lad. I was quite like that my own self. Gunther, you remind me of a much less smarter, much less handsomer version of myself." Sir Theodore laughed, nodding.

Gunther nodded uncertainly. Then he looked up suddenly, one of his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Gunther now you know." Sir Theodore said getting up from his chair and gazing out the window.

"Yes Sir, but I do not understand." Gunther said slowly.

Sir Theodore turned around suddenly. "What is it that you do not understand?"

Gunther thought silently. He didn't understand a thing, and he didn't know how to ask Sir Theodore about it. "Nothing Sir," Gunther said shaking his head.

Sir Theodore smiled and said rather proudly, "Call me uncle, child."

"Uncle?" Gunther blurted out disbelievingly before he could stop himself. Sir Theodore looked down at him, disappointed. "Right, Uncle…uncle…" Gunther sighed he stopped and thought. "Uncle Theodore?" he said testing how it sounded.

"Yes child?" Sir Theodore asked turning around.

"Nothing Sir—erm, _uncle_."

"I must ask of you, child, _tell no one_."

"What?" Gunther said loudly, waking up from his thoughts.

"Tell no one of this relationship," he added bitterly, "_especially Jane_."

"Certainly Sir—er-er uncle." Gunther said.

"Is everything alright Gunther? You seem awfully tired."

"No, everything is okay Sir Theo—_uncle_."

Sir Theodore nodded.

"Sir—uncle?" Gunther asked.

"Hmm?"

"It is nearly time for lunch..." Gunther croaked.

"Then you shall go," Sir Theodore groaned reluctantly. "But I must inform you that we shall start training today. It has been long kept even though it should not have been. Kindly tell Jane, my lad."

"Okay, goodbye then Sir." Gunther got up and walked out of the wooden doors. Once outside with the doors closed behind him, Gunther stood and mumbled, "_Uncle_."

-

Jane walked in circles in the courtyards. She spun and wandered towards the kitchen. She was bored and sad, so she opened the door and went inside. Jane saw Gunther's preparation for the noon meal; peppers, olives, tea leaves, pumpkin, and walnuts were placed on the table in neat piles. Jane walked towards the walnuts and impatiently swiped them off the table and onto her hand. She then threw them into an empty pot hanging on the wall.

Gunther came storming into the room just as Jane brushed off her hands. He walked towards the table and smiled contentedly. His smile turned to a frown.

"Something is missing…" Gunther looked at Jane suspiciously.

"Even I can tell that it is nuts that you are missing." Jane said. "As well as the useful half of a brain, of course, how could I forget?"

"You can forget, Jane, because you do not have a brain at all. Now where did you put them?" He snapped.

"I did not…" Jane began

"Oh yes you did Jane!" Gunther said angrily, pointing a guilty finger at her. "Jane your nose should really grow every time you lie!" The anger drained out of his face and he stood laughing, bent down with his arm clutching his stomach. How many times did Jane lie? And promising things she wasn't sure of? Gunther laughed hysterically, imagining Jane with a nose so long that it sagged and dragged on the floor.

"What?" Jane asked, startled.

"Ahahahahahaha you with a nose so long—ahahahahahaha—"

Jane touched her nose involuntarily as her mind processed what Gunther had said. She watched him laugh, trying to think of something mean to say. He finally stopped, leaning against the wall. His face became angry again.

"So where are they?" He said, looking in every jar on the counter.

"Must you put nuts into every dish you make?"

"Must you—erm…erm…"

"Must you _always _think of a retort and not admit anything?"

"Must you always come to the kitchen?"

"Must you always bicker?"

"Must _you _always argue?"

"Must you always…_put nuts in your stew_?"

"Yes." Gunther answered flatly. He held out his hand in front of Jane.

Jane walked over to the pan resignedly and slapped it onto Gunther's hand.

"YOW!"

"Wow…I'd say." Jane laughed. "Now get on with the stew I am starving—not that I like it in the least."

"You need not mention it." Gunther said. "I have a dazzling idea!" Gunther said smiling, one inspired finger raised in the air. "_You _make the soup today!"

"Haha, like I would. Me, a knight, cooking in the kitchen."

Gunther stared at her.

"You were meant to be a kitchen maid." Jane said quickly, shrugging.

"I say you were meant to be a troll."

"Humph!" Jane turned and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Wait Jane! Sir Theodore told _me _to tell _you_ that _we _will be having _it_ right after lunch." Gunther said matter-of-factly.

"Grr," Jane bared her teeth at Gunther. "What is it?"

"Oh just another lesson, first in quite a while," said Gunther.

Jane nodded and stormed out the door.

***

"Direct orders from another knight, especially the captain, _must _be followed no matter what the circumstances." Sir Theodore stopped and turned sharply to face his two squires. Jane and Gunther looked up from their parchment. "True or false? Jane!"

Jane started. "True, it is true. There is no danger there because a captain knight is honorable and well trusted." Jane said confidently.

Sir Theodore nodded. "Indeed Jane, I understand your statement." Sir Theodore turned around and gazed out the window. "A captain knight is only made captain because he is trustable, honorable, and intelligent. The order must be carried out, you say Jane?" Jane nodded vigorously. "Gunther, what do you say?"

Gunther's reply was obvious. "No." He said quickly. "It is _not _true, it is false. The captain might have been a traitor, giving out orders that might harm the king or the kingdom. Knights should also be intelligent, honorable and….and trustable, perhaps _as _trustable and all as the captain. They should think for themselves and see if the order of the captain knight is reasonable."

Sir Theodore turned around sharply and stared hard at Gunther. Gunther's eyes widened and he stepped backwards. "No Gunther. That is wrong. Jane, you are right. The statement is indeed true. A wise king will only choose a knight who is trustable. It is highly unlikely that they may be a traitor."

Jane beamed. Gunther nodded slowly and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You are dismissed." Sir Theodore said quickly. "I must return to my errands."

"Certainly, un—Sir," Gunther's cheeks reddened and he looked at Jane quickly.

Jane cocked an eyebrow.

"Jane," Sir Theodore turned around to face Jane. "Do you have anything to confess?"

Yet, Jane thought. "No I have not."

Sir Theodore nodded. "You may go. The castle staff has awakened and I trust that you want to greet them. Sir Ivon is still in bed."

Jane jumped and ran towards the door.

"Good day, Sir Theodore." Gunther nodded to the knight and ran after Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Last of Arguments**

The snow was falling once more, like chicken feathers falling from the sky. Jane looked up and blinked as snow fell into her eyes. The sun looked like a burning ball of fire beneath a sea of clouds. Jane spun and twirled through the snow. Dragon had finally left her mind and she was excited to see her friends again.

"YES!" Jane heard a triumphed whisper. She turned around and saw Gunther close the doors of the Knightly Quarters. He punched the air with his fist and did a little victory dance. "Champion! Now I can—"

"Snort," Jane sniggered.

Gunther turned around suddenly and his big smile shrunk.

"Why hello Gunther," Jane said. "Have you finally learned how to use the sword?"

"Why, bye, Jane," Gunther turned around and walked away, whistling merrily.

"That biscuit weevil," Jane muttered angrily. She turned around and walked towards the kitchens.

Just a few hours since the staff had woken and Jane could smell Pepper's bread and biscuits baking, her soup boiling and hear her fish sizzling on the grill. Jane entered the room and a wonderful blend of smells shot into her nostrils—Jane could almost see them.

"Pepper!" Jane exclaimed, running towards her.

"Petal!" Pepper jumped up and down and hugged Jane as she came flying towards her. "How have you been, Petal? No doubt you have been very hungry," Pepper ladled out some stew and handed it to Jane. "Here you go you hungry girl!"

"Thank you Pepper," Jane said. She grabbed the bowl and immediately began gulping down the heavenly stew. "Oh! It is wonderful. Gunther's cooking is rubbish compared to this."

"Is it now?" Pepper stopped and leaned against the table. "I should like to taste it!"

"No, you would not Pepper. All he ever cooks are red peppers and nuts." Jane said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Pepper laughed and turned back to her bread. She took it out of the oven and placed it onto the table. She cut a piece and gave it to Jane.

"I am ever so thankful of you Jane. That was awfully nice of you." Pepper looked up from the bread and smiled sweetly at Jane.

"Do not mention it." Jane said raising a hand, rather proud herself.

"I told Rake to call everyone to the kitchen." Pepper turned to look at the stair case expectantly.

"A small party, eh?" Jane asked, munching on her bread.

"Yes!" Pepper said clapping her hands.

Just then, the door opened and Rake came into the room, followed by Smithy and Jester.

"Ah! Who have we here?" Jester hopped off the entire stair case and ran towards Pepper and Jane.

"Hello Pepper, Jane," Smithy came down and stood next to Jester.

Rake smiled at the two and stood next to Pepper.

"It is so nice to see all of you together again!" Jane exclaimed. "It is like seeing a puzzle finally solved!"

"Like seeing a treacherous troll with its head chopped off!" Jester agreed.

"Yes," Rake nodded vigorously and Smithy smiled.

"So," Jester shook his head violently. "Ah…the sound of bells…Cannot really hear those much when you are lying in bed like a sick poppet!"

"Sick poppet?" Jane questioned, laughing.

"Yes, poppets are always ill and snoring. That is why they stay in bed, their eyes frozen, their lips stuck in a smile." Jester pulled up the corners of his mouth with his fingers. Jester rubbed his hands and said as if he hadn't eaten for years, "Oh I smell food! Fish and bread and biscuits and stew," he said dreamily, his head swaying left and right.

"Sit down you hungry boys!" Pepper brought her cauldron of soup and placed it on the center of the table.

"Not much has happened, eh Jane?" Smithy asked.

"No, not much except for Gunther's awful entertainment and cooking…And it is still snowing and…" Jane scratched the back of her neck and sighed, "Dragon has still not returned."

"I miss the big newt…" Smithy said, staring down at his soup.

"My garden may be dying because I have not had enough dung to fertilize it with." Rake said sadly. The others turned to look at him and he added quickly, "And yes, who would not miss a playful Dragon?"

Pepper nodded her head in agreement. She lifted a finger and said cheerily, "I prepared a yummy carrot cake!" Pepper spun around and returned a moment later holding a grand cake.

"Dragon's favorite," Jane mumbled.

"Well," Jester winked, "I guess you shall just have to eat it for him."

"Like he did for me," Jane laughed. She grabbed a piece of cake and chewed slowly, "Mmm!"

"Has Doctor Orden left?" Rake asked suddenly.

"No, he has not." Smithy replied. "He still comes around. He says it is best there be a doctor around in this cold. The king had surprisingly gone out for a _stroll_."

Pepper nodded her head. "Awful cold, is it not?"

"It definitely is!" Rake said, remembering his dying garden.

"Cleaver refused to come out of the stables; I fear she _has _developed a fear of the cold." Smithy said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"You should never have said that Smithy," Jane said accusingly. "Why so quiet, Jester?"

Jester looked up suddenly.

"I am sorry if you do not like carrot cake, I made it in quite a rush…" Pepper twiddled with her fingers for a moment. "I shall get you some yummy strawberry pudding instead!"

"No, no Pepper." Jester shook his head. "I just remembered something…"

"What?" Jane asked.

"Erm…entertainment, things like that…I have not thought of any jokes, have not written a single ballad…"

"Maybe Gunther could help you with that!" Jane said snorting.

"I should like to hear his jokes," Jester said absently.

"No, you would not. No doubt you have already heard them a hundred times before." Jane said.

"Hmmm…" Jester got up suddenly. "Excuse me good people, clowning does not happen itself." Jester walked out of the door slowly.

"Now what is that blue belled boy up to?" Pepper asked staring at Jester's untouched cake.

Jester made his way slowly towards Jane's tower. Jane had gotten herself into big, big trouble. Jester tried to think of a way that she could get _out _of that big trouble. Jester thought, and thought…Burn the diary? No…Hide the diary? No…it was already hidden anyway…Give the diary back? Not really…

"Grr!" Jester moaned and shook his hat, listening to the bells rattle. He turned around and grabbed the stuffed hedgehog at the back of his coat. He stared at it for a minute, and then let it drop down again. Staring at a stuffed hedgehog didn't help in the least.

"I must see Jane," He muttered, raising a fist. He ran towards Jane's room and knocked on the door. "Jane! Jane open the door!"

No answer. Jester opened the door and entered the room. He stared at the stuffed dragon on the floor. Jane couldn't be _that _clumsy. He picked it up and felt it. Yes, pretty heavy; Jane had hidden it in the dragon.

Jester heard a familiar whoop and something came crashing on the roof above his head.

"Yow!" Jester held onto his hat as a strong wind blew in through the open window.

"JANE!" Dragon's head peeped through the window. His tiny fists were clenched and he looked terrible. "Oh Jane I couldn't _take it anymore_!!" He cried. He stuck his head through the window and stared at a very shocked looking Jester.

"Eh…eh…hello Dragon!" Jester smiled nervously. "You are back! How goes everything? Eheh…"

Dragon spoke slowly, his eyes squinted. "What are you doing in Jane's room, bell boy? Come to steal something have you?"

"No—no Dragon, why would I want to steal anything from Jane?"

"Dragons have a sixth sense which _some _shortlives underestimate. I can sense something jingles."

"Oh! I never underestimate your erm…sixth sense!" he raised both of his hands reassuringly, "I believe you have more than a hundred sixth senses!" he hit his head, "I mean more than a hundred _other _brilliant senses." Jester said quickly.

Dragon shook his head sadly as if it hurt. "Now where is Jane? I must see her. Think how disappointed I must be to find a blue belled…what do you call yourself?"

"That would be Jester,"

"Yes…now where is Jane?"

"I do not know, I expected to find her here." Jester said quickly, backing towards the door. "Why do you not call for her? She will come at once."

"No, no, no! Imagine if she gets a shock! A heart attack! Perhaps even amnesia!"

"Yes, of course…it would _startle_ her!"

"I forgot to appoint someone to watch over her…"

"Fear, or dread?"

"Both!" Dragon snapped. "Have you been watching over her?"

"No, not quite," Jester laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well you see what happened was that I was in bed snoring for six days—"

Dragon flared his nostrils and his eyes shrank.

"Because—" Jester began, his teeth clenched.

"_How could you! _How could you snore in bed while there were dangers in every corner of Jane's room! What if a candle set the room on fire? What if a dragon came and kidnapped her? What if old rusty legs is planning to kill her at this very moment?"

"Dragon—" Jester's eyes widened.

"Now step aside shortlife you are irking my very cool temper! Go before I toast you and eat you up!"

"Certainly!" Jester gasped, he opened the door and ran out of the room as smoke came out of Dragon's nostrils. The door swayed and finally banged shut.

Jester sped towards the kitchen as fast as his legs could take him. Dragon was close behind him, his claws cupped together as if he made to scoop Jester up. Jester slipped and fell and slid all the way towards the kitchen door. The door opened for him and Pepper looked down. She gasped and the basket of apples in her hands nearly fell.

"Now what are you doing Jester! You could get a cold!" Pepper put the basket down and pulled him up and pushed him into the kitchen. "I shall be back in a minute, Smithy asked for apples for his pig!" Pepper stepped out into the cold and disappeared.

Jester turned around and stared outside just before the door closed. Dragon had disappeared. "Hello Jane," he said, noticing Jane sitting on a table, stuffing herself with more bread and cheese.

"Hillo Jegger!" Jane said between bites.

Jester walked towards her and sat on the table across from her.

"So, I have good news for you." Jester said. "And bad news."

Jane's eyes widened and she choked. "Whagt idh ith?"

"Always save the bad news for last. A riddle is always best to break the ice," Jester cleared his throat and started, gesturing enthusiastically with his hands.

Dragon thumped towards the Knight's Quarters. He wanted to make sure that Sir Theodore didn't swallow Jane whole. He walked past the empty stables and towards Smithy's forge. The green colored shading was sagging beneath pounds of snow.

"Hammer boy!"

Smithy jumped and turned around sharply. His face broke into a huge smile.

"Dragon!"

"Hammer boy!" Dragon teased impatiently. "Oh hello there," He waved to Pig, who was snootering at Smithy's heels.

"Oui!" It said happily, staring at Dragon.

"Sorry, no time. Not time for a staring competition, though I am the winner 10 times in a row," Dragon said proudly placing a hand on his chest. "Metal's best friend, have you seen _my_ best friend?"

"Jane?" Smithy asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "She must be up in her room now…"

"Well pony boy," Dragon turned around and his tail nearly knocked Smithy off his feet. "Whoopsy! Gotta run!"

"Goodbye Dragon," Smithy smiled.

"OUI!"

"Well good day to you too, Pig," Dragon said waving his tail.

Dragon flew towards Sir Theodore's spying place. He landed on the ground with a bang and peeked through the door.

"Yoo hoo!" He whispered frantically. "Yoo hoo, Theo where are you?"

Sir Theodore strolled into his spying deck and bumped into something hard and scaly.

"Oh! My good Dragon! I have hardly even noticed your absence!"

"Bet you have, in your knightly opinion and dragon slayer dreams, I would think that you have been snootering around like Pig, enjoying some more elephant sized space and peace and quiet!"

"So I have, my dear Dragon," Sir Theodore said laughing softly.

"Humph!" Dragon turned around and folded his arms.

"Dragon I must discuss with you a very grave matter."

"Does it concern Jane?"

"Yes it does."

"Does it harm her, or help her?"

"I would say help, but the final decision lies with you, Dragon."

"No." Dragon said flatly, lifting a hand and admiring his dangerously sharp claws.

"But my dear Dragon—"

"I said no," Dragon turned around and moved his head forward, his hot snout just inches from Sir Theodore's (nose).

"But if it would help the girl—"

"I said no. Nothing matters here except one thing. _Where is Jane. _Have you been watching over her, or gobbling her down?" Dragon shuddered.

"I believe you will find Jane in the kitchens." Sir Theodore looked up at him gravely. "Dragon I wish to give you a second chance as I always do. If this threat does not concern you, leave. If it does, come to me or allow me to visit your cave."

"Yeah, yeah," Dragon was flying towards the kitchens.

Jane listened with both anxiety and excitement as Jester recited his riddle:

"If it is green,

It can be seen,

If it can be seen,

It may be mean,

If it is mean—"

Dragon's snout peeped through the kitchen door—

"THEN YOU BETTER RUN FOR IT!" Jester yelped and hid behind a large pot.

Jane couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"No, no!" Dragon cried, his eyes wide.

"Dragon!" Jane said between sobs, running towards him. "Oh _Dragon_!" She hugged his snout and kissed him.

"Did I scare you?" Dragon asked, twiddling with his fingers though Jane couldn't see.

"Not in the least Dragon!" Jane sniffed.

"Jane, I couldn't take it anymore." Dragon said wiping a golden colored tear. "Even the cows wouldn't help. They were an example of how one feels so lonely…I got Cow and he got so sad I had to bring a whole flock of them!"

"You mean herd green lips," Jane laughed.

"Yeah that! You should have seen the farmer's face! Ahahahaaa!" Dragon laughed. "But the poor cows, stuck in a fence."

"Like the one you made?"

"That was to protect them Jane,"

"Oh Dragon it is ever so nice to have you back."

"That's what everyone is telling me!" Dragon's snout disappeared and Jane shrieked, her hand outstretched. She ran out of the kitchen and saw Dragon standing on his two feet.

"What do you say we hit the skies for patrol?" he asked. "You and me together, the good old times!"

"Champion," Jane jumped onto Dragon and grabbed his horns.

Jester stepped out of the kitchen and watched as the two of them went soaring out into the sky. He didn't have the chance to tell Jane the bad news…but then again, telling Jane was just reminding her…

"Oh Dragon it is such a nice feeling…" Jane whispered as the two of them flew over the kingdom. "Everything is at peace in the kingdom it seems…."

"So," Dragon said suddenly. "How's life without a handsome, green, handsome, intelligent, and handsome dragon?"

"I must admit, it is awfully boring and depressing," Jane laughed.

"I guessed that." Dragon giggled. "Eehheeheheehhee!"

"You big newt, so full of yourself," Jane scolded. "Dragon there is something important we must talk about."

"Does it concern _you _Jane?" Dragon asked quickly.

"Well, yes, no maybe…"

"Then forget about it!"

"But it does concern _you _Dragon."

"Hmm….does it now? How would it concern _me_? Need to burn an army, I am here."

"No Dragon, I have found more runes in a cave far from your own. It is in a different mountain and I can tell that they are new."

"What are we waiting for Jane?"

"Let us go then!"

Dragon didn't do his normal swoops to turn around the other way, but curved slowly and flew towards the mountain Jane had described. He landed with a very soft thump.

"Well here we are Jane," Dragon said nervously. "Good landing, eh?"

"Champion landing," Jane agreed. She walked into the cave. "Look Dragon, there is a long set of Dragon runes, line after line of them. I think they are trying to tell us something big, a story perhaps."

"Yes, yes looks like it. Haven't ever seen anything like it before though…" Dragon peered at the runes closely, his snout almost touching them. "We know that one means man, danger, kind, battle, and dragon…"

"I think that this one means doubt," Jane pointed to a strange figure, "It looks like a person scratching its head."

"Yes, yes looks like it…" Dragon said thoughtfully. "I think this one means cabbage, see it looks like one."

"Champion Dragon! Cabbage and doubt…and _that _one looks like something burning…a castle in flames?"

"Devastation? Death?" Dragon suggested.

"Yes, probably…what have we got so far?"

"We have three dragons, cabbage, kind, battle, person, danger, and…and…."

"That one is kingdom and that one looks like a broken crown…" Jane said thoughtfully.

"Yes yes it does!" Dragon said excitedly. "Jane, I have enough information to put all this wonderful information together! Listen closely, _cabbages _will take over the kingdom! They will bring _danger _to every _person _in the _kingdom _and they will set it _afire_. Then they will battle with _people _in the burning flames! Three dragons, including myself—the smartest and most handsome of the three of course—will come and save all you incapable shortlives!"

"Dragon," Jane laughed, "No I do not think so…it is a wonderful story however."

"It is not supposed to be a story…"Dragon turned around and gazed out of the cave. "You know Jane, you know what this means?"

"It means that there are dragons right here in Kippernium!" Jane said excitedly.

"Yes, Jane! _I must find them now_!" He roared so loud that Jane had to cover her ears.

"Dragon," Jane laughed again, "Take me back to the kingdom you big green handsome green lipped frog," Jane jumped onto Dragon and held onto his horns.

"Alright, don't want to help me do you?" Dragon asked sadly, wiping another tear.

"Duty calls Dragon," Jane whispered.

Dragon swooped towards the castle and landed with a soft thump. Smithy looked up from his forge, quite surprised that he didn't knock down even one barrel.

"Well hello, Dragon." Smithy smiled and leaned pointedly against one of the many barrels. "I see that you have improved on your landings."

"Ah…yes. You cannot really stop a child on your back from falling when you hit the ground, do you?"

"Dragon!" Jane jumped off and tried to balance herself, managing to land on her feet.

Dragon gasped. "Jane you were supposed to wait until I put my head down!"

"Dragon," Jane scolded, hands on hips, "Do not be so protective. This is what got us into a mess before, am I correct?"

"Yes Jane," Dragon twiddled with his fingers and looked as if he had been scolded by his mother.

Smithy nodded and turned back to his work.

"Now Dragon," Jane smiled widely, "Off to the runes! I have practice with Sir Theodore."

Jane waited until Dragon took flight. "Smithy!" She whispered loudly, running towards him. "It is very important—it concerns Dragon! Meet me at the kitchen after Sir Theodore's lesson, and tell the rest as well—"

"So I am coming to your lesson too, eh Jane?" Smithy asked smiling.

"Hmm?" Jane said, clearly not understanding.

Smithy plunged a complete sword into a barrel of water and said, "Jane, when does your lesson end?"

"Oh in a while."

Smithy nodded and gave Jane a look.

"Just be in the kitchen half an hour after I leave, alright?"

Smithy nodded.

"Goodbye then!"

"Goodbye Jane."

Jane ran out from under the green roof and almost bumped into Sir Theodore.

"Jane," he said slowly, looking down at her.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Sir Theodore opened his mouth and Jane said quickly, "No, Sir, I do not have anything to confess."

Smithy stared at her back in surprise as Sir Theodore stared at her face. Sir Theodore nodded suspiciously.

"Squire, blacksmith, the two of you shall be shoveling snow with Gunther. Our lesson has been canceled. We shall have it tomorrow." Sir Theodore reached behind him and pulled out Gunther.

"Good afternoon, Jane." Gunther said smugly.

Smithy and Jane peeked curiously behind either side of Sir Theodore. Jane tried to stop herself from laughing. "Since when have you been hiding in Sir Theodore's pocket?"

"That would be enough, Jane. Start shoveling," He handed a giant shovel to Jane. He handed some much smaller ones to Smithy, who hadn't said a word, and Gunther. Sir Theodore turned to leave and whispered to Gunther out of the corner of his mouth, "See that she does the most shoveling."

Gunther nodded happily. "Certainly unc—le…" Too late, Gunther turned around and saw Jane and Smithy giving him an odd look. "Playing with Lavinia all day…" Gunther scratched the back of his neck nervously, his eyes squinted. "A-a family game…I forgot that Sir Theodore was not-not _actually _my uncle." He said nervously.

Smithy nodded and Jane stared at him unbelievingly, her nostrils flared and her arms folded.

"Move along now, the King requests that all courtyards be clean of snow by sundown. You shall help in the village tomorrow," Sir Theodore instructed.

Smithy turned around at once and began hitting the snow with his shovel. Sir Theodore nodded and briskly walked towards the castle.

"You lying hollow head!" Jane hit the large, heavy shovel on the ground a millimeter from Gunther's toes.

"Watch that you!" Gunther shouted, yielding his shovel as if it were a sword.

Jane and Gunther stood glaring at each other. A tired whistle from Smithy reminded Jane that she had a duty to do.

"Go help him," Gunther pointed to Smithy, who was leaning against his shovel dug into the snow.

Jane humphed and shoveled some snow. She stopped a moment and smiled evilly. She raised the shovel and threw it behind her suddenly, where Gunther was standing.

"YOW!" Gunther jumped as snow dripped down his coat and froze his back.

"Jane," Smithy said smiling, "I do not think you should throw snow on his head…"

"No you need not worry, a head so thick would not be harmed by some measly snow." Jane said smirking.

Smithy looked down at his shovel. He looked up at Jane for a moment and then continued on shoveling. Jane watched as Smithy dug a hole in the snow, standing about three feet above it.

"Is that shovel a cane, old lady?" Gunther said angrily, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "We have to finish by sundown!"

"_You _be quiet." Jane snapped, hitting the snow with her shovel.

The sun was setting and the three were hard at work; their shadows were seen hard at work. They had almost finished the area in front of the forge, with a few more spaces to go.

Gunther panted and leaned against his shovel.

"Tired, Sir Theodore's nephew?" Jane teased. She gave the shovel a small kick and the shovel fell over, along with it went Gunther.

"Jane!" He grunted, jumping up.

"Jane!" Pepper came running towards them. "It is freezing out here! Come inside for a while, I have prepared some yummy spinach and beef stew!"

"We shall come in a moment, Pepper," Smithy said, looking at the other two's hopeful faces (which fell of course). "We will be done in a moment."

Pepper nodded and stood admiring their work. She smiled at them and hopped back towards the kitchen.

"Why did you not let us go, Smithy? A few minutes would not hurt!" Gunther moaned.

Smithy ignored him. "We need something to break this ice, it is way too hard. We need something equally hard, or harder…"

Gunther raised up an inspired finger, "I know! We use Jane's head! It is so thick that nothing can penetrate through it and reach that snoring brain inside." Gunther said.

"Haha," Jane said angrily.

"I am just returning what _you _call a compliment, Jane." Gunther said, stomping the snow with his foot. Gunther laughed, imagining what the king would say, "Snow, I command you to disappear!"

"Do not imitate the king," Jane said angrily, stomping her foot on the ground. "Ugh! I would much rather you just leave the job to Smithy and I! We could do it, could we not Smithy?" Jane noticed that Smithy wasn't there. "Smithy?"

Smithy came out from under the green covering on the forge, looking down at something in his hands. He looked up when he heard Jane call him.

"I have found the perfect thing," Smithy said smiling, raising the hammer. "It can do wonders."

"Of course it can." Gunther groaned.

Smithy bent down and hit the hammer on the snow. Several small pieces of ice flew in every direction, biting into Jane and Gunther's faces.

"See?" Smithy said, as several big chunks fell loose and the stone path was revealed.

"Hmm…" Gunther looked at the dimly lit kitchen dreamily.

"Do you have more hammers, Smithy?" Jane asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I do." Smithy rushed back to his forge and came out with a much smaller, duller hammer. He handed it to Gunther, who did not take it.

"What?" he asked, looking at the hammer. "Oh right!" He grabbed it and beat the snow with it. "Ah…what satisfaction."

Jane snorted and began shoveling the ice.

"Dragon is still away," Jane said absently, as Pepper went about the kitchen collecting bowls.

Jester nodded his head vigorously.

"Where has he gone?" Smithy asked, afraid he had gone again.

"Oh he is at the mountain…"

"Could have melted all that snow for us," Gunther groaned, bending back until a crack was heard.

"Shoveling snow is highly overrated." Pepper said sternly. "They should leave that to the more…_larger _people."

"Like Magnus Breech," Jane snorted.

Gunther gave her a look.

"Ooh ooh!" Jane got up and jumped. "Seeing that we are all here, I must inform you of a brilliant idea I got."

Gunther groaned and Jester said, "Jane, where do all these ideas happen?"

"Oh I do not know—" Jane said quickly, she was too excited by her own idea then to answer Jester's question.

"In your brain—oh forgive me I forgot, you do not have a brain." Gunther said.

Jester glared at Gunther. "Oh forgive me—" he began.

"Now, now," Pepper shook her head disapprovingly. She set the pot of stew onto the table. "I see that you have had a very hard day. Eat and then go to bed." She poured out stew and handed it to each of them. "It is way past the usual dinner time, perhaps even bed time!"

"As I was saying," Jane said quickly, before anyone else had the chance to interrupt. "Let us have a party for Dragon!"

The staff and Gunther stared at her.

"He deserves it! Does he not?" Jane asked rather angrily.

The five of them stared at each other for a minute. Rake nodded quickly, the rest followed.

"Champion!"

"That was what she wanted to see." Gunther groaned.

"We shall have a huge variety of carrot treats!" Jane said looking at Pepper. "We shall have carrot cake, carrot biscuits, and carrot bread!" Pepper nodded her head nervously and opened her mouth to speak. "Sorry Pepper—and carrot buns, and carrot pie! And do not forget the pumpkin pie!" Jane said wagging a finger.

Pepper sighed. "When will we have the party, Petal?"

"Oh as soon as the sun rises." She turned to Jester, "You can compose a ballad praising how very brave, intelligent and handsome he is!"

"And fearsome…" Jester groaned, his head resting on one hand.

"Smithy, you can make him a crown!"

"If you do not mind me asking, Jane, what happened to his old one?" Smithy asked curiously, remembering the very funny cow incident,

"Why are you all so cross with Dragon?" Jane snapped.

Jester was obviously the first to speak, "We are not cross with Dragon!" 'Dragon is cross with _us.' _he thought.

"Petal," Pepper said placing a hand on Jane's shoulder, "Whatever do you mean?"

Jane shook her head and smiled again. "Do not forget the mooing sounds, we must all moo together, agreed?"

The staff looked at each other uncertainly.

Jane put her hands on her hips. "It is the least you all could do for Dragon."

"Certainly, certainly…" they chorused.

"Do you want me to do anything, Jane?" Rake asked.

Jane rubbed her chin. "Thank you for asking but…I cannot think of anything right now…"

Rake nodded. "If you need anything—"

"Thank you Rake." Jane stepped over the bench.

"Khuan…"

"He has fallen asleep…" Pepper said looking down at Gunther, who was snoring away peacefully.

"Haha. I still have some room in me, like all good knights should." Jane turned around and walked towards the door. She stopped on the top step and said, "Tell Gunther to dress like a cow when he wakes. Thank you loads, all of you."

"My pleasure." Smithy said smiling.

"An honor," Jester said, nodding.

"Certainly," Rake nodded.

"_Anything_ for you Jane—or Dragon," Pepper smiled.

The castle staff was awake all night, while Jane and Gunther snored. Smithy hammered at his forge, wondering if his simple crown was grand enough. Pepper stirred cake batter, almost asleep. Rake accompanied her, startling her by saying 'Pepper!' each time she dozed off while standing. Behind them, Gunther snored on.

Finally done, Smithy walked towards the kitchen, pulling the crown on his wheelbarrow. He opened the door and held on tight to the handles as the wheelbarrow went bumping down the stairs. Pepper and Rake jumped 3 feet into the air in fright.

"Sorry," Smithy said, chasing the wheelbarrow which had won the fight.

"Are you done, Smithy?" Rake asked running towards the wheelbarrow.

"WATCH OUT!" Pepper squealed, jumping out and down. Rake jumped two feet in the air and the barrow went from under his legs and crashed into the bench.

"What?" Gunther awoke with a start.

"Good morning Gunther," Smithy said.

"Is it morning already?" Gunther jumped up. "Oh no what will father say?"

"Gunther," Pepper started, "You must be here for breakfast."

"And why is that?" Gunther snapped.

"I am making a yummy apple pie!" Pepper said.

"Oh, alright." Gunther smiled. "I shall be back in a minute." He rushed out the door.

"So," Rake turned to look at the crown. "Lovely,"

"I could make you one, Rake," Smithy joked.

Pepper laughed. "Yes do!"

"Do you think it is good enough for Dragon?" Smithy asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it is wonderful!" Rake said admiring it from every angle.

Pepper nodded vigorously. She turned towards her bread, pie, and cakes and set them on the table. "Hmm…we shall have to have the party outside,"

"Yes," Smithy agreed nodding, "Dragon will not fit in here."

"Yes…Smithy, let us decorate the outside!" Rake said excitedly.

Smithy nodded and the two went outside.

***

"What do you say Jane? You want me to come have—have—" Dragon didn't even try to cover a huge yawn, "To come have breakfast with you?"

"Yes Dragon, please?" Jane begged, her hands clasped.

"Hmm…"

"Because I do not want to erm…erm…leave you!" Jane said quickly.

"Okay, I know you can't last a second without handsome company, so hello handsome!" Dragon jumped off the battlement and landed in the courtyard with a huge thud.

Jane sighed and led Dragon towards the kitchen.

Dragon closed his eyes and yawned. "Jane, Jane where did you go?"

"Mooo! Mooo! Mooo!" the staff chorused.

Smithy, Pepper, Rake, Jane, and Jester slowly emerged from the bushes, mooing.

Dragon burst out laughing, and then began to moo along with them. "Mooo!" he croaked awfully.

After a long time, the staff's throats began to hurt and Jane was left mooing alone.

"Oh Jane! You do it so well! Are you part cow?" Dragon asked.

"Yes," Jane said pointing to her stomach, "Just the little part here."

Jester, Rake and Pepper laughed. Smithy, however, flinched. He didn't like the sound of Jane having four stomachs.

"What?" Dragon snapped. "What is wrong with being part cow? Or part dragon?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," they chorused.

"How about some cake?" Pepper rushed inside and came out carrying another grand carrot cake.

"Cook," Dragon said coming close. He swallowed the cake whole. "Oh, oh oh!" He sighed, his head going up dreamily, "Cook you have outdone yourself for the second time!"

Pepper nodded happily. "I have more in the kitchen!" She and Rake went back into the kitchen to get more carrot and pumpkin treats.

"So, Dragon," Jane started, beaming up at big green, "How do you like it?"

"OH Jane!" Dragon laughed, stomping his tail where Smithy once stood, "I love it Jane! How can I ever thank you?"

"No Dragon," Jane said softly, "How can _we _ever thank you." Jane turned to glare at Smithy, who was day dreaming.

"Oh, right! Thank you Dragon, for everything…" Smithy said.

"NO NO NO!" Jane said angrily. "It is not a 'thank you' party, it is a 'welcome back we love you' party."

"Right," Smithy said nodding, who would love Dragon other than Jane? Smithy couldn't imagine anyone but Jane saying, 'I love you Dragon!' "We have something else for you," Smithy turned around and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

Rake and Pepper came out a moment later; Rake pulling a wheelbarrow piled 5 feet high with baked goods. Dragon licked his lips and rubbed his hands gleefully. He opened his large mouth and covered the entire wheelbarrow. He lifted his head a moment later revealing an empty wheel barrow.

Just then, Gunther came running towards them, holding up a cow skin.

"He actually dressed like a cow!" Pepper squealed.

"Tell me Gunther," Dragon tried to sound mysterious, but couldn't stop himself from laughing, bits of cake and bread flying in every direction.

Gunther looked behind him, startled. "That voice, did you hear it?" He gasped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dragon laughed hysterically, punching his fist on the ground, "Ah your face! Just like that time before in Theo's room—"

"That was you?" Gunther said loudly, one hand clenched in a fist and the other pointed threateningly at Dragon, who had covered his mouth with his claws, "You Dragon! UGH!" Gunther stopped his foot on the ground, hard.

"Now, now," Pepper said jumping up and down anxiously, "This is an 'I love you Dragon' party,"

"Say it," Jane demanded.

"I detest you Dragon—far from my range of love," he said bitterly. He spun around and nearly crashed into King Caradoc.

"Hello squire Gunther," the king looked down at him in surprise.

"Hello Sir," Gunther croaked, turning red. "Just off to water the cows—em…clean the stables…" Gunther began to walk off.

"Halt, squire." The king said holding out a hand. "Jane I have decided to have a celebration in your honor."

"I humbly say that—"

"No Jane," the king said holding up a hand. "We shall have a day of laughter, entertainment, food and fireworks….Ah….and all for _you _Jane! I am ever so proud!" The king exclaimed.

"Thank you Sir," Jane bowed her head modestly.

The staff behind Jane cheered.

"As long as they are reasonable—and if they are in my power—I shall grant you three wishes concerning the party. What do you wish, Jane?"

Jane rubbed her foot on the ice, "Amazingly hilarious entertainment, friends—the staff, and…"

The king nodded and looked at the staff.

"That would be all." Jane bowed her head.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it," The king turned to leave. "See you at the party, Jane."

"Sir?" Pepper squeaked.

"Hmm? Cook is it?" the King said without turning around.

"Yes Sir, when will the party take place?" Pepper asked anxiously.

"Oh at sundown," the king said.

Pepper sighed quietly and turned to look at Rake.

"Prepare for it, and see that I—erm _Jane _has a lot of fun." The king left.

"What am I to do?" Pepper asked anxiously.

"Do not worry Pepper," Rake said hurriedly, putting an arm on her shoulder, "we shall all help you,"

Smithy and Jester nodded vigorously, behind them, Jane was having an animated conversation with Dragon.

She turned around suddenly.

"Jane," Smithy said, "I suggest we end the party soon, we have a lot to prepare for."

"Well, alright…" Jane said reluctantly. It was not really a real party, the only ones fresh enough to party were Jane and Dragon, who were with each other nearly all the time. "Let us end with the song then…" She turned to Jester.

Jester's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Erm—erm—" he stuttered.

Jane nodded her head. "Do not be embarrassed, we all fully agree with your opinion on how great Dragon is—do not be embarrassed." Jane said reassuringly.

"Right, ahem,

Dragon, dragon, dragon,

Oh green,

Oh handsome,

Oh handsome,

Oh greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…"

Jester sand very slowly. Dragon was swaying his head to the tune.

"Oh brave and green,

Handsome and green,

Handsome and brave,

Handsome and handsome,

Brave and green,

Green and handsome…

That is our beloved dragon!"

Jester ended saying each syllable separately.

The staff nodded and Dragon cheered. Jane, however, didn't look like she thought the song was good enough. Dragon held his head low, grinning proudly as Smtihy put the crown on his head with some difficulty.

"I now crown you a handsome and brave dragon!" Jane shouted.

Jane was lying in her room, reading a book about dragons. She was a little disappointed about Dragon's party, it didn't seem good enough—Dragon deserved more than just that. She _was _excited about the King's party though. She wondered how it would be like... Jane closed the book and closed her eyes. She got up suddenly when she heard a quick knock on the door. It creaked open and a head peaked through.

"Jane," The lady in waiting said urgently.

"Hello, mother," Jane putting the book away.

The lady in waiting closed the door behind her, which was being pushed hard by the wind. "Jane I have come to talk to you about—about the party." Jane's mother closed the door behind her and sat onto the bed next to Jane.

"Yes mother," Jane said, gazing at the ceiling "Is it not wonderful?"

"Yes, Jane. I am very proud of you," Her mother said slowly. She sighed deeply then continued, "Jane I have brought you a gown, it is splendid," Her mother pulled out a magnificent maroon gown from behind her. Its skirt was scattered with embroidered stems of flowers, the collar was frilled and it had puffed sleeves.

Jane looked at the dress as if it were made of elephant skin (that would have been better actually). "Mother," She groaned her teeth clenched. "I am _not _wearing that!"

"And why not young lady?" the lady in waiting questioned her daughter impatiently.

"Because mother, I am being honored for a knightly act. A _knightly _act. Knights do not go around spinning in frilled dresses…"

The lady in waiting got up suddenly. "The least you can do is brush your hair, girl, and take a bath." She snapped, and then left the room.

Jane sang the Halter Polka while she dumped bucket after bucket on herself.

"But when we have the chance," she sang horribly. "We like to dance!" Jane put her bucket down so that she could do a weird marching dance.

She reached out for her spare suit—but out came a maroon gown. Jane tried hard not to scream in anger. She looked for her dirty pair—it stank, she couldn't wear that. But it wasn't even there.

"Oh…" Jane moaned and put the dress on. She ran to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look knightly at all. Her mother did it; she must have planned the whole thing out. But now there wasn't any time to go complain to her. Jane didn't have anything else.

The sun was setting and Jane was already late. The door squeaked open and Jane entered the room. It was decorated with banners, ribbons, flowers, and horseshoes. The smell of warm apple pie, turkey, mutton, potatoes, and so many other scrumptious dishes wafted up and into Jane's nostrils. Jane wondered how Pepper had made so much in such less time.

"Ah…what have we here?" Chamberlain said, his eyes full of pride, the corners of his mouth twisted slightly.

"Ah…my darling," The lady in waiting said, wrapping her arms around her child.

"Mother," Jane groaned, her teeth clenched. She squiggled out of her mother's grasp and grunted, "Mother, you-you made me wear this—this _gown_!!"

"It looks splendid on you Jane,"

Sir Theodore came walking up towards the Turnkeys. His mustache twitched in a small smile as he spotted Jane.

"Come Jane, you are to sit on the platform with the royal family."

Jane gasped, "In—in this wretched thing!" She muttered.

"Ah! Our truly brave, selfless, and honorable knight!" The king cried as Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon and Jane approached the platform. Jane stood between the two knights.

"Oh Jane! That was v_a_ry, v_a_ry brave. Now Cuthbert is happy again, and so are daddy and mother. They were so happy Jane that Daddy King decided to have a celebration in honor of your bravery. Oh Jane! I want to be like just like _you _when I grow up!"

"That is very sweet of you Princess," Jane said.

Everyone watched as Lavinia jumped off her throne and led Jane onto the platform. Jane stumbled after Lavinia and sat between her and the king.

"Ahem," Sir Theodore cleared his throat. Everyone became silent and Lavinia fell onto her seat. "I am honored to announce that my squire, Jane Turnkey, has beaten a doctor in the course of finding a remedy to a most deadly disease. Jane has found the cure in a night without rest. At midnight did she leave and at dawn did she return. Jane has proved herself to us today-" Sir Theodore didn't sound truthful, "That she is truly an honorable and trustworthy Jane—knight."

Sir Theodore dropped his head as everyone clapped happily.

Jane had never been so high in the throne room; she had never sat on a throne. She looked around the room, the staff was not present. Not even Gunther was there.

"Ah…entertainment before dinner!" The king said gleefully.

"I agree Daddy-king," Lavinia said nodding across Jane, "Or else we shall laugh so hard that we will vomit."

The king flinched. "And laughter does make you very hungry indeed—"

Just then, the wooden doors banged open and the kIng's conversation was interrupted. Jester marched into the room, followed by three uncertain staff members and Gunther. Gunther's mouth dropped open when he caught sight of her. Jane flinched.

Jester stopped a few feet from where they sat.

"Attention!" He ordered in a voice unlike his own. "Form ranks by height!"

He himself stood in the middle, with Rake and Pepper on one side, and Smithy and Gunther on the other. They began to stationary march.

"We are the knights of the guard!" Jester shouted, looking straight ahead.

"We are tough and we work hard.

We can down a dozen flagon,

We can joust any dragon,

We can terrify the cattle

as we rattle into battle,"

the staff chorused

"But when we have the chance," Jester said, looking straight ahead still.

"We like to dance!" said the people behind him. Each one began dancing around, Gunther hopped on one foot as if the other one hurt, Jester did the 'Jester Dance', Smithy did his Scottish one, Pepper stepped from one foot to the other, and Rake remained still, looking quite confused.

"We thank you," Jester said. "I am a fool pretending to be captain knight," Jester ended, bowing his head and stretching his arms in a very low bow.

"Bravo!" the king clapped. Lavinia was twisting and turning in her seat, Jane was snorting, the queen smiled widely, and Cuthbert groaned as if he were drowning in an ocean of pure boredom.

"You were brilliant!" Jester beamed at them as if all four of them were his apprentices and he was their mentor.

The singers hurried towards the farthest bench and flopped down, their faces red. Jester had forced them into doing it, "King's orders," he would say firmly, wagging a finger. In truth, Jester wanted to see all of them as fools.

Sir Theodore followed Jane and Jester towards the table. Gunther was hidden underneath it, sniggering. He looked up when he head Sir Theodore speak, his face red.

Sir Theodore looked down at Jester and said approvingly, "Your song was indeed most brilliant.

"Thank you Sir, according to the Jesterly Code of Misbehavior…"

"You have a Code of Jesterly _Misbehaving_?" Gunther asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jester said gesturing with his hands as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Do you not have a Knightly Code of Conduct? Well any way, for a jester, 'being a fool is the number one rule,'"

"Very well," Sir Theodore said nodding.

"I thought your whole life revolved around that rule," Sir Ivon said walking towards them.

"That does not make sense! Jesterly Code of Misbehaving! Who wrote it?" Gunther asked impatiently.

"If you are planning to give them a sound thrashing, then allow me to set off for Persia," Jester said getting up.

"That does not make sense! You are the governor _and _the governed?" Jane wondered why Gunther felt so strongly about 'Jesterly Code of Misbehavior'.

"One hundred-percent Gunther, what a shock!" Jester said clapping.

"That was a fine song—brilliant!" Sir Ivon said suddenly, he had been dreaming all that time. "I had to stop meself from dancing…it was the least I could do to instruct with my fingers."

Jane was looking down, her face was slowly becoming as red as her dress.

"Damsel in distress—damsel in the _maroon _dress. Damsel in distress because she is wearing a dress—"

"That would be enough, Gunther," Sir Theodore's mustache was twitching.

After plate after plate of corn bread, turkey, mutton and potatoes, the king called for attention. Sir Theodore called for Jane and Gunther.

"Ah…I trust that the blacksmith has already made a crown for Jane?" he asked seriously.

"Crown?" Gunther's eyes widened.

"_CROWN!?" _Sir Ivon roared, stepping forwards. "_Crown? _Knights do not wear _crowns_! She is a knight not a prin-cess!" Sir Ivan protested.

"Erm…" The king looked at him uncertainly and he stopped at once.

"Right, go wear a crown lass." Sir Ivon stepped backwards.

Sir Theodore looked at the king questioningly, "Shall I instruct the blacksmith to make a crown for our _knight_?" Sir Theodore was trying hard not to laugh himself.

"You say knights do not wear crowns?" the King asked, looking in Gunther's direction.

"No Sir," Gunther said seriously a wide smile on his face, "Nor frilled dresses,"

Sir Theodore put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Then what symbolizes their knightliness then?" The king asked rubbing his bearded chin.

"That would be their skill, swords, and dignity," Sir Theodore said, turning to look at Jane. "In a more apparent manner, that would be their armor."

Jane grunted angrily. Gunther nodded in agreement. "Aye!" Sir Ivon said, not understanding their sarcasm.

"Then let us forget about the crown." The king said.

"No Daddy-king." Lavinia said. "I think a crown would look absolutely lovely with Jane's dress. Then we both can play knight! I shall be the knight, and she shall be the damsel."

"That sounds like a wonderful game idea, Princess!" Gunther agreed.

Jane glared at him.

"So Jane," The king got up and paced on the platform. "I have an award for you," he nodded at the chamberlain, who walked out and appeared a minute later carrying a small, maroon colored box.

The chamberlain opened the box and took out a small pin about the size of a large coin. It had a strange looking seal on it, with a castle in the center. The castle had two swords above it, when high in the air and one fallen in mid air, apparently.

"Wear it Jane," the King said smiling, "And make us proud."

The chamberlain bent down and pinned it onto Jane's dress. Behind him, the lady in waiting flinched. Jane was thankful however, a hole in the dress would prevent her from ever having to wear it again. Jane's father stood up and hugged Jane. The lady in waiting kissed the air where Jane's cheek was. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon nodded and Gunther looked utterly disappointed. Jane smiled at his disappointed; she must have at least 5 more awards then Gunther as long as she lived.

The king sat onto his chair again and began to talk to Sir Theodore. Jane turned around and walked towards the farthest table where the staff was seated. She found Pepper sleeping, her head in her arms on the table. Smithy was sitting with his eyes half closed, Rake was looking sleepily at his carrot and Jester was wide awake, staring into space.

Jane laughed and sat down next to Jester. "Sleepy heads, wake up!"

Pepper slept and Smithy didn't move an inch.

"Some party, Jane?" Jester asked.

"It was brilliant." Jane clenched her teeth and continued, "Except for the frill dress. How did you manage to make them sing such a—"

"King's orders, _your _orders," Jester said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Unchangeable Past**

Jane yawned and stretched sleepily. She had gotten back from the party well past midnight. She jumped off her bed and looked down at herself. She was still dressed in a frilled maroon dress. Great, she thought. She was already late for Sir Theodore's lesson, and now she would have to go in a gown. She was so sleepy last night that she forgot to ask her mother about her armor.

Jane slipped on her coat and opened the door. It was snowing again, heavily. Dragon wasn't sleeping on the banisters, but had gone to his cave because it was warmer and the cows needed company. Jane had tried to talk him into letting them go,

"Dragon," She said, "The poor cows will get cramped in your small cave,"

"Jane, do I look like a cow?" Dragon would say,

"No…"

"I don't look like a cow, and there is just a flock in there, right?"

"Yes, a herd,"

"And I can fit in there—with plenty of foot space—then so can a flock of cows!"

"Alright, if you say so…"

Foot deep snow prints formed in the snow as Jane trudged towards Sir Theodore's room. She entered the knight's Quarters and went up the stairs into Sir Theodore's room. She found him sitting on a desk, staring at a piece of parchment. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was muttering to himself. Jane peered over his shoulder and stared at it, she couldn't make head or tail of it:

"Sir Theodore?" Jane began.

Sir Theodore jumped in his seat and quickly hid the parchment in a file on his desk.

"Jane," he said slowly, without turning to look at her. "Do you know that startling another knight is close to one of the violations of the Knightly Code of Conduct?"

Jane hung her head. "Sorry, Sir—"

"Jane," Sir Theodore stood and turned around. "I am disappointed in you."

Jane nodded.

"We shall begin with our lesson now." Sir Theodore walked towards the corner in which they used to train.

"Is Gunther not here yet?" Jane asked. For once, Jane wished Gunther was here; she didn't want to be alone with Sir Theodore.

Sir Theodore turned around and stared at his bed.

"Sir Theodore?"

Sir Theodore didn't move.

Jane followed Sir Theodore's gaze. Gunther was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Gunther," Sir Theodore walked towards him (his hair flying) and shook him gently.

"What?" Gunther jumped and stood up quickly. "Sorry Sir Theodore. Ah…there is nothing as fine as a lesson on friends."

"Indeed," Sir Theodore said.

"Friends?" Jane asked, confused.

"Yes Jane, friends," Sir Theodore walked towards the table again, Gunther close behind him. "Kindly follow, Jane,"

"Or does Sir Theodore have to _make _you follow?" Gunther smirked.

Jane stomped her foot hard on the ground and followed them towards the table.

"I want you to focus on this lesson. It is very important, as is our training later on." Sir Theodore arranged the pieces on the board. "Jane, look at the board here and interpret the situation."

"Well, the king is captured, by two knights of the enemy. I am standing close to him, other knights are battling far away and are blocked from the king by the enemy. Is that Dragon?" Jane pointed at a green lopsided figure at the far end of the board.

"Let us assume that it is," Sir Theodore nodded.

"Alright, and Dragon…no way!" Jane gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as if it were happening in real life.

"Yes, Jane?" Gunther asked.

"Dragon is being attacked!" Jane cried.

"Indeed, what would you do Jane?" Sir Theodore asked.

"I would go to him, of course!"

"No!" Gunther interrupted. "How could you when the King is in danger?"

"Friends are more important!" Jane covered her big mouth with her hands quickly, as Sir Theodore glared at her.

Gunther's mouth was hanging open. Everyone always said the opposite of what Jane said, so what would he think?

"Jane," Sir Theodore breathed slowly. "That is indeed a very, unknightly decision. I am disappointed in you Jane."

Jane hung her head.

"If this manner of yours persists, I shall have to speak to your parents about your training."

Jane nodded.

"As a knight, and under the king's orders, you live to protect the kingdom and the king, correct?"

"Correct!" Gunther said, "Ehehe…" he laughed nervously and took a step backwards.

"Correct," Jane muttered.

"And if your friend Dragon and the king were in equal danger, who would you be willing to protect with your life?"

"I would be willing to protect Dragon, but since I _have _to, I would go to the King." Jane said angrily.

Sir Theodore nodded. "Better," he sighed.

"What if it were Jester? Or—or Smithy? Could I go to them?" Jane asked seriously.

Gunther slapped his forehead hard. "YOW!" He took off his hand and saw blood, his armor sleeve had hit his forehead.

"Gunther," Sir Theodore turned around suddenly, "Are you alright, lad?"

"Yes Sir Theodore, fine—oooh!" Gunther moaned, holding up a hand to his bleeding forehead.

"Get a rag from my drawer," Sir Theodore instructed. He turned back to Jane, who was watching with interest. He shook his head wearily, "Jane, do you understand the main concept of this situation? What I am trying to tell you is that no one exceeds the importance and well being of a king!"

"Right," Jane gasped, taking a step backwards.

Sir Theodore dropped into a chair and placed his head in his hands. "Jane you are failing, how can I set you right?" Sir Theodore asked sadly. "Why did you come to this lesson in a dress? You and Gunther were to have a duel!"

"My mother did it—honest I was taking a shower and my clothes disappeared—"

"An unbelievable tale invented by 4 year olds," Sir Theodore sighed.

"HONEST!" Jane said angrily.

"Jane, go—go now," Sir Theodore breathed. He pointed towards the door. "Gunther, see that she practices well…I thought I must prepare you for battle in the snow."

"Certainly, un—Sir," Gunther gasped.

Jane was looking at him suspiciously.

"Let us go then," Gunther gestured for Jane to follow. "Goodbye Sir Theodore," Gunther said merrily.

"Goodbye my lad," Sir Theodore said, trying to smile.

"Grunt," Jane grunted.

Jester rushed towards Jane's tower; in his hands he carried a big brown sack. He looked left and right for any sign of Jane. He heard a whoop and Dragon came flying towards him. Jester stood frozen on the spot, staring upwards with his mouth hanging open.

"Come on shortlife! _Duck!" _Dragon said impatiently.

Jester gasped and fell flat onto the snow. Dragon swooped and landed on top of him.

"Gerr off em!" Jester groaned.

"Oh, right! Whoopsy I forgot!" Dragon jumped up and fell down at the same spot just a second after Jester ran for his life. "Some bravery you got in there," Dragon said almost piercing Jester's stomach with his needle sharp claw.

Jester backed away.

"What have you got there? Breakfast?" Dragon asked eagerly.

"No," Jester opened the bag and peered inside. "These are Jane's clothes, the lady in waiting had them—she told me to give them to Jane."

Dragon's snout came dangerously close to Jester's face. "And you waited till morning and got your goodnights sleep before bothering to give them to her?"

"No Dragon, actually—"

"Think how I must feel, Jane having to go off sword fighting in a dress!" Dragon spat.

"The lady in waiting gave them to me just a few minutes ago!" Jester shouted and ran towards the practice field.

"Dragon…what has happened to him?" Jester muttered as he sped away from the big green beast.

He stopped in front of Jane, who was tear streaked and sobbing.

"What happened, Jane?" Jester stopped panting.

"An impatient old rusty legs has angered me!" Jane shouted.

Jester tried to think of a good joke to cheer her up, but sighed resignedly. "A big green gargoyle has ruined my mood for jesting…" he shook his head sadly.

"A red headed troll has ruined _my _mood for jousting!" Gunther came walking towards them, twirling his practice sword. "A—a sobbing troll?" Gunther said uncertainly, dropping his smirk and coming closer.

"What did you do Gunther?" Jester asked, his hands on his hips.

"I did nothing!" Gunther said quickly. "She was crying because she was being over protective about that big green newt! She put his well being before the king's—"

Jester sighed. "Jane—"

"Where is Dragon?" Jane asked lifting her head from behind her hands. "Where is he? I must see him!"

"Jane, stop right there." Gunther said angrily, pointing to the ground. "This is what got you into trouble, do not increase it further!"

"Jane," Jester said quickly, "Gunther what exactly happened?"

"Well if an army of soldiers were attacking the king and another army attacking Dragon, Jane would run to protect Dragon!"

"Well, Jane, what is 10 times as large as you, can breathe fire, and crush people with one stomp of the foot? Jane?" Jester watched sadly as Jane ran away towards her tower. "Jane you forgot this! I mean—I forgot…" Jester ran after her.

Gunther sighed and began to draw a crown in the snow.

"No, more important than that is that we do it properly and reach only our target," Gunther walked into the room and heard his father talking to Sir Ian.

"No! Do yeh not understand? It will be so much more difficult if we do it that way!" Sir Ian said angrily.

"Sir?" Gunther asked, coming in with a basket of bread.

"Boy?" Magnus got up and pushed him into the kitchen.

Gunther set the basket onto the table. "Done, Father," he said, brushing his hands.

"Hmm…good, now go and unload Sir Ian's load." Magnus said absently.

"Sir Ian? The merchant?" Gunther asked uncertainly.

"Yes boy, _'the merchant'_. Surely you know his name?" Magnus demanded.

"Yes, yes of course,"

Gunther marched towards the door and stepped out into the cold. He unloaded barrel after barrel. He stopped to wipe his sweaty brow and looked up to see Sir Ian standing in front of him, looking him up and down.

"Sir?" Gunther asked.

"Lad, I want yeh to put this in yeh lunch," Sir Ian handed him a brown packet of something powdery. "Magnus says so—…"

"Pardon?" Gunther asked, rather surprised.

"Nothin', just see that yeh do it." Sir Ian marched off.

Gunther looked down at the packet in his hand curiously.

After unloading the last barrel, he walked towards his father, who was signing a piece of parchment.

"I am done, Father," Gunther said quietly.

"Hmm…" Magnus said.

"Did you want me to do something, Father?"

"Yes," Magnus said stacking pieces of parchment.

"Was it putting this into the castle's lunch?"

"Hmm?" Magnus said absently, "Yes boy, as a matter of fact I do, I want you to take this to the king and this to Sir Theodore as well." Magnus handed Gunther two parcels.

"Which one is for the King?"

"The one wrapped neater," Magnus snapped.

"Right," Gunther nodded.

"Get on with the parcels, boy," Magnus said, continuing on with his work.

"Yes, Sir," Gunther walked out the door and towards the castle.

"Shortlife," Dragon was peeking his snout through the main entrance and Gunther nearly walked into one of his nostrils.

"Dragon!" Gunther said happily, "Why hello!"

"Hello, hello, hello," Dragon lifted his head and allowed Gunther to enter the castle. "What do you say we go for some cow listening?"

"I would love to Dragon…" Gunther rubbed his foot on the snow, "But duty calls…"

"The old man was lurking around the stables,"

"Well," Gunther laughed nervously. "Erm…I have to run—run other errands. I must give these to the king and Sir Theodore." Gunther gestured to the parcels in his hands.

"What do you say? Are you hiding something, shortlife? Who wouldn't want to go for some cow listening?"

"Have you seen Jane?" Gunther said quickly, his face becoming serious. "You have got to see her, she is awfully distressed."

"Are you making it up?"

"Have you ever seen Jane cry?"

"I'll get back to you if I find out _you _were the one who distressed her."

"No Dragon—it was not me—"

"Save it for later," Dragon said in a dangerously slow voice, "If there is a later," and he flew off towards Jane's tower.

"Phew!" Gunther ran towards the kitchen, it was nearly lunch time and he was supposed to put it in the food. He wondered why his father was trying to poison the whole castle.

"Hello Gunther!" Pepper said happily, placing freshly baked bread on the table.

"Hello Pepper! Mmm…something smells lovely, what is for lunch?" Gunther asked.

"I have made bread, and some tasty barley soup!"

"Wonderful! Shall I taste the salt?" Gunther asked walking towards the pot boiling on the stove.

"Yes, please do!" Pepper said.

Gunther filled a spoon not even half way full and tasted it. "Far too less," Gunther said before even swallowing it. "Needs more," he turned around quickly to make sure Pepper was not looking. She was cutting the bread into slices.

"Go on then, put in just one spoon at a time,"

"Alright," Gunther opened the packet and poured the powder into the pot. He stirred it and turned to look at Pepper.

"Are you sure it was okay? You look like you just tasted something with 10 grains of salt too less!"

"No, I fixed it now. You need not worry about it," Gunther said, smiling nervously.

"Alright then," Pepper said suspiciously.

Gunther nodded. He walked towards a jar of strawberry preserves and knocked it over. "Oops! I am so sorry, Pepper I—"

"That is alright, you naughty boy," Pepper rushed towards the table with a rag.

"Sorry," Gunther said quickly. While Pepper cleaned, he added more wood to the stove.

"Okay, the stew will be done in a few minutes. The king requested a salad…" Pepper walked towards the door. "Rake!" She called. "Do we have lettuce?"

"No Pepper!" Rake shouted back, "All…frozen…" he said slowly.

"Oh, right…I shall make a salad of pickled peppers, onions, spinach and garlic!" Pepper said excitedly.

"Let me do it Pepper," Gunther said quickly.

Pepper yawned, "Thank you Gunther. Why I had just a few hours of sleep last night! Who would have thought that seven turkeys would finish in one night?"

"Do not worry—I shall serve the lunch as well."

"Thank you Gunther," Pepper walked away. "I can trust you, fellow kitchen maid."

"Right," Gunther nodded. "Start burning already!" he snapped at the barley.

"What was that, Gunther?" Pepper called.

"Nothing! I was just telling the barley to—cook!"

"Oh, okay."

Gunther prepared a pickled salad and set it next to the bread. He grabbed some peppers and peanuts and prepared some of his Plate of Mystery. "There, Pepper should not get into trouble for burning stew, neither should I…"

After a few minutes, Gunther was serving lunch. Not many people were present, only the royal family and Sir Theodore. Jane was still crying, Jester was missing, and the lady in waiting and chamberlain were still at work.

"Where is Pepper?" Sir Theodore asked Gunther as he walked past him.

"She is in the kitchen, Sir, I decided to help her out," Gunther said truthfully. He set down the bread and arranged four plates. "Oh right, taste it." Gunther tasted it and shrugged, "Good, fine, not too hot, not too cold, not scratchy, not too thick, not too thin, not too spicy, not too salty, not too sweet—"

"That would be enough, Gunther," Sir Theodore chuckled.

"Sorry Sir, you cannot ever prove anything enough."

Sir Theodore nodded and Gunther went back to the kitchen. He sat onto the bench and fell asleep.

"Gunther!" Pepper slammed the pot of barley onto the table.

"What?" Gunther started.

"Have you had lunch?" Pepper spooned out a bowl for him. "I cannot believe we had so much extra! Did the royal family eat?"

Gunther stared at the door, and then at Pepper and nodded.

"Where is everyone else? Where are Jester, Jane, and Rake?"

"I do not know, but I am starving!" Gunther pulled the bowl of stew in front of him and began gulping it down. "Lovely, beef stew is it?" Gunther put the bowl down and his eyes widened.

Pepper lifted up her spoon.

"_NO!"_ Gunther jumped up. "Do not eat it!"

"Do not worry, Gunther. I fixed it. When something burns, all you have to do is add some water to it," Pepper said smiling.

"No! Do not eat it!" Gunther grabbed the bowl in front of Pepper and threw it into the fire.

"Now, now Gunther!" Pepper got up, her hands on her hips. She frowned at Gunther and wagged a finger threateningly, "Wasting food is very, very bad."

Gunther stood in front of the pot. "It erm—father says, and all doctors say, that eating burned things can—erm…give you stomachaches—even if you put water in them."

"I see…" Pepper said thoughtfully. "I have never burned anything before…"

Gunther nodded. "Exactly!"

"Alright then," Pepper sighed. "This poor barley goes to waste!"

"Yes, sadly." Gunther croaked. "Oh no!" Gunther staggered towards the bench and sat down. _Thump_.

"What is it Gunther?" Pepper asked worriedly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sir Theodore! Sir Theodore!" Pepper jumped up and down.

Sir Theodore came out from the other room, his sword held out in front of him.

Jane was sitting on her bed hugging her stuffed dragon. Jester was pacing up and down the room and Dragon was nosily peeking his head through the window. The room was silent, except for Jane's heavy breathing.

"Jane," Jester began for the umpteenth time.

Jane shook her head stubbornly. "I must do it. And I know exactly how…"Jane said smiling evilly, giving Jester an 'I know and you don't' look.

"How?" Jester asked quickly.

"I give it to a fool without a brain…"

"That would be you, fool," Dragon said to Jester.

Jester looked at Dragon and then Jane, confused. "No Jane, bad choice. Whoever the fool is—"

"The fool is…" Jane started.

Jester held his breath, feeling bad for whoever the mystery fool was.

"_Gunther_." Jane said happily.

"_Gunther_?" Jester said unbelievingly, shaking his head. "No, no…"

"Yes, yes," Jane said nodding. "That is my final decision."

"No Jane, wrong choice." Jester said quickly, waving his hands.

"What other choice do I have?"

"Well you could dispose of it, put it back, _tell Sir Theodore_?" Jester said uncertainly.

"Haha, tell_ Sir _Theodore."

"It ruins your knightly status putting the blame on Gunther rather than telling Sir Theodore." Jester shrugged. "That is one violation, your choice is two."

"How do _you _know so much?" Jane asked, surprised.

"I have read your books…" Jester said slowly. "The main point is Jane, _you must not do it_."

"If Jane wants to do something," Dragon said threateningly, "Then _you _shouldn't want to change it!"

"Well what if it puts Jane into danger?" Jester turned to face Dragon. "Let us put away the fact that what you are doing is completely wrong—Jane, you are not only putting _Gunther _into danger, you are also harming _yourself_! Think, there are so many ways you could get into trouble!"

"Right…I shall need all the help possible. And no good help is as good as the help of a good friend." Jane looked at Jester, smiling. Jester backed away towards the door.

"No Jane," he said bowing his head. "I cannot, should not, and will not do it."

"Will you now?" Jane said angrily, jumping off her bed and walking towards him.

"No."

"Then you know what?"

Jester nodded hopefully, his mouth opened slightly.

"I shall just have to do it myself." Jane snapped.

"_No!_" Jester pleaded. "Jane you will regret this, _you will_! In the end Jane, you must agree, Sir Theodore _will _find out! Eyes like a hawk, ears like an elephant and brain like a magnet!" Jester said pointing to his eyes, ears and brain.

"Are you saying that I am not clever enough, Jester?"

"Yes I am Jane. Not as clever as Sir Theodore." Jester said.

"Repeat that hollow head," Dragon said, stretching closer towards Jester.

"I am simply saying that I do not want Jane to get into trouble, nor put anyone else into trouble—"

"Right, right, right," Dragon said rolling his eyes, "I didn't hear you say that."

"Jane please," Jester began to get desperate, threw his arms out wide and said, "Give the diary to _me _instead! I will think of some sort of excuse!"

"Hmm…" Jane thought how it would be like, Jester getting into trouble and having to have a duel with a knight… "No, too dangerous." She said flatly.

"Is it not dangerous for Gunther?"

"Who cares about that hollow melon with a sheet of oily parchment?" Dragon said, beginning to feel bored.

"I do," Jester said frowning. "You may hate Gunther, Jane, sometimes I get angry with him too. But you cannot let your anger _kill _him!"

"You couldn't last a second with Sir Theodore and his sword."

"I just choose wit again, I am the challengee." Jester said hopefully.

"No…that would not be fair to Sir Theodore…"

Jesters eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "_What_?"

"Nothing…you could not last a chance…Gunther may…"

"No he will not," Jester said shaking his head. "Please Jane, you are going to regret this. You are putting the kingdom in danger, come to think of it. We will be one knight short—"

"Haha," Jane laughed mirthlessly, "Do you call Gunther a knight?"

"Well…just as much as you are—" Jester felt Dragon's hot breath and said quickly, "What I meant is that you both are squires."

"Good, that better have been what you meant," Dragon said.

"It was," Jester nodded.

Jane got up and took the diary out of the dragon and stepped towards the door.

"Jane you cannot—" Jester stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Maybe, I can," Jane said decidedly. "You may go now Jester, there is nothing you can do to change my decision."

"That is true…" Jester mumbled.

"Go on then," Jane walked back towards her bed and stuffed the diary in a pillow. "First we shall have to review our game plan…"

"Jane—"

"No, Jester," Jane said angrily. "Go away,"

Jester didn't move.

"I said leave." Jane turned to face him, her face wore an evil smile and she had her hands on her hips.

"Fine then," Jester whispered. "I hope I will see you once again before you do it," he dropped his voice even lower and said, "And change your mind…"

"Sorry boiled brain," Dragon said, "You cannot and will not do that. I strongly agree with your plan, Jane."

"Good, then see that it goes well and get all the sticks and stones off my path," Jane said looking at Jester pointedly.

"Right," he sighed.

Jane watched as the hedgehog trailed behind Jester and the door slammed shut.

"Are you feeling better, child?" Sir Theodore asked.

Gunther had regained conscious after five hours. Sir Theodore had taken him into his own room.

"Yes, Sir Uncle," Gunther said a little too happily. "What could be wrong? The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and you are not whining!"

"Erm…" Sir Theodore pushed him back onto his pillow. "Rest, child, you need it. I am so utterly-" Sir Theodore stopped to think for the appropriate word, "Erm distressed!"

"Like a damsel in distress?" Gunther asked getting up again.

"Yes," Sir Theodore said uncertainly, pushing him back again.

"Are you exercising, uncle?" Gunther asked smiling.

"Are you really alright?" Sir Theodore peered at him closely. He touched his forehead lightly. "YOW!"

"What?" Gunther asked touching his forehead. "What?"

"You have a fever, a very—" Sir Theodore stopped to think for the right word for the second time. "Erm…a very _high _fever."

"So?" Gunther asked. "The higher the better." He fell back onto his pillow and smiled up at Sir Theodore.

Sir Theodore quickly and reluctantly left to get a bowl of water.

"On your pillow, Gunther," Sir Theodore said after he returned.

Gunther was going up and down on his pillow. He sat up suddenly, then fell back and on and on.

"GUNTHER!" Sir Theodore shouted.

"WHAT?" Gunther shouted back. He continued his absurd exercise.

"STOP THAT CHILD!" Sir Theodore said loudly, waving his arms and spilling some water.

"WHY? PHYSICAL EXERCISE!" Gunther roared even louder.

Sir Theodore pulled a stool next to the bed and stared at Gunther as he went up and down.

"Sir Theo-o-do-o-re," Gunther sang. "I love you, you love me, we are a happy family! No one, just the two of us! Let us seal it with a fuss!"

Sir Theodore's mouth dropped open. He got up quickly and ran towards his spying place. "Cook! Blacksmith! Gardener! Come here at once!"

Sir Theodore turned back to Gunther—or where he should have been. Sir Theodore gasped and heard the door creak close and footsteps speeding down the stair case.

"STOP GUNTHER!" Sir Theodore roared. He jumped down the staircase and stopped to look for Gunther.

Gunther sped past the confused staff. "Hello," he said waving. "You have a worm in your ear, you have a fly in your nostril, and you have a tiger holding onto your foot!"

Smithy, Rake and Pepper looked at each other and then turned back to look at Gunther. He was running away.

"Sir Theodore is not feeling well I am afraid!" Gunther called back to them.

The staff watched as Gunther turned a corner and exited the castle.

"He is probably going to call for a doctor!" Pepper said. "Come on quickly!"

The three ran off towards Sir Theodore, who was shouting like a mad man.

"GUNTHER! GUNTHER WHERE ARE YOU CHILD? COME BACK AT ONCE!"

"Now, now, Sir Theodore," Pepper stood on her toes and placed a hand on the jumping knight's shoulder. "Come inside now,"

Smithy and Rake held onto his hands and dragged him inside.

Magnus Breech sat inside his office, staring out of the window. It was past lunch time and Gunther had not come. He had a supply of wheat to be loaded for shipment and another ton of flour to be unloaded from his cart. Magnus looked down at his piece of parchment and got back to recording the number of barrels shipped.

"Father," Gunther came panting.

"Where were you, boy?" Magnus asked angrily, turning around in his chair.

"Sorry Father," Gunther hung his head and said nervously, "Sir Theodore kept me."

"Again? Is this some sort of an excuse, boy?" Magnus got up and slapped Gunther on the back and led him outside. "Come with me to the dock." Magnus instructed.

"Certainly, Father," Gunther sighed and pulled the cart down the road. It took him twice as long as it usually did.

"Hurry up, boy. The farmer whips the bull," he muttered.

"Yes, Sir, GRR." Gunther groaned and pushed on it harder.

Finally, just as Magnus was thinking to run back and get his whip, they arrived at the dock. It was a very nice sight, the water was blue, the sea gulls chirped. The sight of loads of barrels and goods waiting to be shipped made Magnus feel very happy.

"Unload it, boy." Magnus instructed.

Gunther nodded and began unloading the barrels of wheat.

Magnus came back a few minutes later. "Not even half done, boy. I am disappointed Gunther."

"A little help would not hurt," Gunther said smiling, "Please, Father," Gunther danced around his father like a little child asking for candy would. "Please, father, because I love you!" Gunther stopped in front of him and hugged his big belly.

Magnus stepped back in horror. "Why-why-what on earth?" He stuttered. A few people turned around from their work to watch.

"This is my daddy, and I love him so! He makes me work every hour of the day, but ho ho ho! No, no, no, he is my Father and I do love him so!" Gunther squeaked and bowed low.

"Get over here," Magnus grabbed his son around the waist and dragged him back to the village. He pulled him into the house and slammed the door shut (the handle fell off).

"What do you think you are doing?" He breathed.

"Oh, let me see…" Gunther looked up, a look of horror on his face. He put his hands on his head and cried, "I forgot! Oh I forgot! How could I forget?"

Magnus backed away from Gunther. "This is not funny!"

Gunther began to laugh. He jumped off the chair and landed on all fours, laughing. "Oh that was a brilliant joke Father!"

Magnus ran outside and bumped into Sir Theodore.

"Magnus," Sir Theodore breathed, his nostrils flared. He pushed him aside and entered the house. Gunther was sitting on the couch, staring ahead as if Jester stood there giving a performance.

"Gunther," Sir Theodore walked towards him. He bent down and put his hands on Gunther's shoulders. "Have you been lifting barrels?"

Gunther fanned the air under his nose. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have been. Pulled a whole cart all the way to the dock. Great physical exercise." Gunther said bending his arm, trying to show Sir Theodore his muscles.

Sir Theodore turned on Magnus, who was standing by the door. "Let me look after him until he recovers," He demanded. "I shall have a doctor come to see him,"

"Take him!" Magnus said backing outside. "I have no desire to keep him—for the moment!" he added quickly.

"Come child," Sir Theodore pulled Gunther's hand and Gunther got up.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking very confused.

"Back to the castle." Sir Theodore said.

"But we are in the castle!"

Magnus listened to his son shout all the way to the castle.

Jane rushed towards the kitchen. The sun had already set and Pepper would be serving dinner. There were a few things she had to find out before she disposed of the diary. The kitchen at dinner time was the best place to find things out.

"Hello, Petal!" Pepper came in through the door leading to the throne room and brushed her hands. "All done!"

"Hello Jane," Smithy said absently.

Rake nodded. Jester shrank back.

"Sit down, Petal, and have some soup." Pepper began pouring bowls of creamy mushroom soup.

"Thank you, Pepper." Jane grabbed it and began to slurp it quietly, listening.

"Was Theodore there?" Smithy looked up suddenly.

"No," Pepper shook her head. "Ivon was apparently taking his place. Gunther was not there either." Pepper shuddered.

"What happened?" Jane put her bowl down and leaned forward.

"Sir Theodore says that Gunther has gone mad," Smithy said.

"Because of a fever," Pepper added.

"I think Sir Theodore has gone mad," Rake said quietly.

Jane laughed. "_Gone _mad? Have they not _always_ been mad?"

The staff stared at each other. Then they all fixed their stares on her.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Smithy said getting up.

"After dinner, Smithy," Pepper said pushing down his shoulders to make him sit.

"Right," Smithy looked down at his soup.

Pepper gasped, "No! You do not think—no…"

"What happened, Pepper?" Rake jumped and put a hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"It may have been—but I am not sure…"

"What is it?" Smithy got up too.

"The stew! The barley stew! Gunther checked the salt, and he was being awfully nice…when I gave him some he ate it, and then stopped suddenly. He took my bowl and threw it into the fire! He threw away the whole thing saying that burned things give you stomach aches!—it burned. And then he—he _fainted_."

"Hmm…" Smithy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess we should consider that."

Jester jumped up suddenly, realizing that he and Jane were the only ones sitting. He didn't want to be the only one doing whatever Jane was doing, at the moment.

"What is it Jester?" Smithy asked.

"Oh, nothing, ehehe…" Jester laughed.

Smithy gave him a look.

"Party ended, got to go—goodnight!" Jester danced backwards out of the room and disappeared.

Pepper, Smithy, and Rake watched after him.

"So Theodore says he has gone mad?" Jane asked suddenly.

Pepper jumped. "Yes," she said. "Because of a high fever."

"I see," Jane's eyes narrowed and a thin smile spread across her face. "Lovely soup Pepper, but I have really got to go."

"Alright then Petal," Pepper smiled.

"Goodnight, Jane!" Rake said.

"Goodbye!" Jane said happily and walked out of the room.

Jane trudged through the snow towards the tower as fast as she could, looking left and right as she went. Not a bird chirped, not a single footstep was heard, no whispering…it was too quiet—quieter than Jane would have liked. Jane brushed off snow the steps and scrambled up. She banged open the door of her room and grabbed the dragon.

_Creek!_ Jane opened the door of the room and entered. It was quiet. Sir Theodore was nowhere to be seen. Jane walked further into the room and saw Gunther lying on Sir Theodore's bed, apparently asleep. On the floor next to him was a small bag. Jane peeked inside and found a towel, oil, and some other of Gunther's belongings. Jane bent down and dipped the book into the bag, slowly.

"Halt you thief!" Gunther jumped and stood on his bed. He grabbed a sword from behind it and began to thrash around wildly, alarmingly close to Jane, who had retrieved the diary.

"Stop Gunther!" Jane said thorough clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay!" Gunther snapped, putting away the sword. "Have you come to kill Sir Theodore? Well, I will protect my uncle with my life!" Gunther roared into Jane's face.

"SHHH!!" Jane tried to silence him. Hoping against hope that the delirious Gunther wouldn't notice, Jane dropped the book into his bag.

"Is that a bed time story book?" Gunther asked smiling. "Ah! I do love those." He bent down and took out the book. He jumped and landed sitting on the bed. He opened the book. "Hmm…" he frowned and looked up to stare at Jane with narrowed eyes.

Jane smiled nervously. "Now go to sleep," Jane turned sharply and rushed towards the door.

"Jane," Gunther said slowly, like Sir Theodore.

Jane turned around, "What?"

The corners of Gunther's mouth twisted into a horrible, evil smile. "I will tell Jane, I will tell Sir Theodore about the diary!"

"No! No please!" Jane ran towards him and wrestled the diary out of his hands.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" Gunther chanted while fighting against Jane.

"SHH!"

"Jane," the door banged close behind Sir Theodore.

Jane started. "Y-yes, S-sir Theodore?" She stuttered.

"Why are you disturbing Gunther? He is ill!" Sir Theodore said angrily.

"No such Sir!" Gunther said quickly. He grabbed the book from Jane's hands and dropped it into the bag while Sir Theodore glared at Jane. "Jane has merely come to sing a lullaby!"

"Yes, yes!" Jane said quickly. "Oh the moon comes up! And the sun goes to sleep! But the moon does not weep, while it watches Gunther sleep!" Jane sang shrilly.

Sir Theodore's eyes widened and he covered his ears with his hands. "Go Jane,"

"At once!" Jane ran out the door.

"That biscuit weevil," Sir Theodore muttered and turned to look at Gunther, who was smiling widely.

Doctor Orden came rushing into the room. "Sir Theodore," he panted, "You called?"

"Yes, I believe I did," Sir Theodore said impatiently. "My squire is ill."

"Now, now, now," Gunther said wagging a finger, a motherly frown on his face. "Do you know what a sin it is to lie?"

Sir Theodore and Dr. Orden stared at each other.

"Well," Dr. Orden walked towards Gunther and touched his forehead.

"Now, what do you call _that_?" Gunther said annoyed, "I call it bad manners."

"Yes," Dr Orden turned towards Sir Theodore. "He has a very, very high fever. It has probably gotten to his brain and—"

"Did I ask you for a report?" Sir Theodore asked angrily.

"No Sir—"

"Then kindly do not lecture me and cure the boy!"

"At once Sir!"

Dr. Orden ran to get his bag and began working on Gunther.

"Stop him Sir Theodore! Stop him!" Gunther begged. He jumped off his bed and began to run around the room in circles, Dr. Orden close behind him.

Jane was standing near the castle entrance on sentry duty. She paced up and down a few steps, and then leaned against the wall. She peered outside and sighed. Kippernium was so _peaceful _why did Sir Theodore appoint her on sentry duty? The word sentry must have meant 'waste of time'.

Jane slipped down the wall and sat on the ground. Someone was coming; it was Sir Theodore, with Dr. Orden and Gunther close behind him. Sir Theodore's face was like thunder and he was breathing heavily, Dr. Orden looked scared and nervous, and Gunther looked tired and worried.

"Jane," Sir Theodore said slowly, staring hard at her.

"Yes, Sir Theodore?" Jane got up quickly and tried to look important, she was on _sentry duty _after all.

"Might I ask you Jane, what are you doing?" Sir Theodore asked.

"I am—erm," Jane was surprised and confused by his question. "On sentry duty Sir, like you asked me…"

"Oh," Sir Theodore nodded his head.

"Where are _you_ going?" Jane asked curiously, looking behind at Sir Theodore to where the doctor and Gunther stood.

"I am, erm, saying farewell to the doctor."

"Why?" Jane asked, looking at the doctor.

"I-I am leaving," Dr. Orden said sadly, dropping his head.

"Why are you going?" Jane asked, surprised. "Why all of a sudden?"

Dr. Orden turned his head to look at Sir Theodore. "Because, Si—"

Sir Theodore gave the man a sharp look and shook his head slightly.

"Because, I-I must…"

"Jane," Sir Theodore said looking at her. "Doctors do not remain in places for very long. They are much like merchants, they travel around the world."

"Not quite—erm, not quite _wrong_." Dr. Orden said shaking his head vigorously. He turned to look at Sir Theodore and whispered, "Just take care of Athero."

Sir Theodore glared at him. "You may leave now, you are going by ship, I trust?"

"Yes," Dr. Orden sighed and turned to look at the two squires.

"Goodbye Dr. Olden," Gunther said respectfully.

Dr. Orden nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you two."

"And a pleasure meeting you too," Jane said.

"I shall escort you, Doctor." Sir Theodore said nodding.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary—" Dr. Orden said waving his hands.

"It will," Sir Theodore grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him towards the exit.

"What was that about?" Jane asked, staring after them.

"No idea...the doctor seemed awfully upset though." Gunther said absently.

Jane walked back towards the door and leaned against the wall. She stared outside and began to sing softly.

"One molecule in Gunther's brain, one molecule in Gunther's brain,"

"That is one more molecule than in the brain of Jane," Gunther groaned, walking around in small circles. He would stop occasionally, shake his head and then continue his course.

"What are _you _doing?" Jane asked, feeling irritated.

"Nothing…"Gunther stopped and turned to look at Jane. "Jane—Nothing…" He began walking in circles again.

"Stop that!" Jane cried coming in his way. "You are irking me!"

Gunther frowned.

"What is it? Oh!" Jane said excitedly, remembering that she had placed the diary in his bag the night before. She stopped herself just in time from asking him, 'did you find it?'

"Nothing you should worry about, Jane." Gunther finally left his circle and walked towards the Knight's Quarters. He ran up the creaking stairs and up to Sir Theodore's room. He pulled the diary out of the bag and flipped it open.

Augustus, I cannot believe it. Glorious and Unoos have changed their names. I cannot agree with him, but Glorious believes that Narificus Glorious is a traitor name. He has not even kept his second name, which is not related to the idea in any way. The method started when the world fell in chaos because the name of half of its men was Narificus. Magnus Breech, I do not understand, what kind of a name is that? Unoos always imitates the man and has thus changed his name to 'Ian'.

How can it be a traitor name, Narificus? When the name is a symbol of nobility? I admire all men in the world whose names are Narificus, who hold onto the pride and dignity of having dragon slayer blood flowing through their veins. I have traced my own route and discovered that the first dragon slayer, Narificus Toothalaficus, was the uncle of my great, great, great grandfather. That is a pretty close relationship. I strongly believe that his idea of naming every son born to dragon slayers Narificus is brilliant. I shall change that rule to Narificus Theodore, when I become leader, a far more excellent dragon slayer.

Gunther put the book away when he heard something creak. He rubbed his chin and wondered…Magnus Breech was his father, Sir Theodore's brother, and he was a dragon slayer…No, not a dragon slayer, but _from _a dragon slayer's family. According to the rule, his name was supposed to be Narificus too!

"But what does he mean?" Gunther thought, "'When I become leader'?"

Sir Theodore came into the room a whole hour later and found Gunther sitting on the bed, resting his chin on his hand and gazing out the window.

"Gunther?" Sir Theodore asked suddenly.

Gunther jumped off the bed and two feet into the air. "S-sir U-uncle?" He stuttered, laughing nervously. "Oh, look at the time! Lesson with Sir Theodore—I mean-I mean Sir _Ivon_!" Gunther jumped towards the door and rushed down the steps. Once outside he stopped to catch his breath.

"Gunther?" Sir Theodore was watching from his spying place.

Gunther gasped and ran off towards the stables. Sir Theodore was bound to find out, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Jane grabbed a piece of parchment from under her bed and took a quill out of her hair. She was making a list of how many things she had on her mind, and how many of those things she had accomplished.

"Dragon," she muttered, "check…"

Dragon

The diary

Sir Theodore

Mesmerizing plants

Sick friends

Jane's list went on to number 150:

150. Mystery of cave—scales

Jane looked up. She got up from her bed and walked towards the mantle. On it were the red, gray, and blue stones. She had not shown them to Dragon yet, she feared that it may give him a shock and make him disappear once more.

"I have got to go," Jane whispered.

Jane jumped off the flight of steps and raced towards the stables. She turned around sharply and saw Jester standing in front of her. He looked pale in the dark and his eyes were very wide.

"You did not do it, tell me you did not do it!" Jester whispered.

"I did." Jane muttered. "And that was ages ago, where have you been?"

She turned around and continued her way to the stables, leaving a shocked Jester to stare at her back. Once inside the stables, she quietly slapped the saddle onto Cleaver's back and mounted her.

"Hmm…" Jane thought.

Augustus wasn't there; Jane wondered where Sir Theodore had gone.

"Jane?"

Jane nearly fell off Cleaver, who had stood on her two back legs in fright. Smithy ran towards her and held onto the horse's reigns, calming it down.

"Smithy! You gave Cleaver a fright!" Jane gasped.

"Sorry, Jane—I mean _Cleaver_," Smithy smiled.

"What are you doing awake at this time of the night?" Jane asked surprised, it was well past midnight.

"Sir Theodore came by asking that Augustus be saddled." Smithy said uncertainly.

"Where has Theodore gone?"Jane asked curiously.

Smithy scratched the back of his neck uncertainly. "He did not mention where exactly he was going…and he took five barrels of metal with him."

"Metal?" Jane asked, surprised.

Smithy nodded.

"Well, I have got to go Smithy." Jane said sighing dramatically.

"Where to, Jane?"

"Let me just say that I follow my mentor in every way."

Smithy opened his mouth to speak.

"Goodbye!" Jane called and rode out the doors.

"Jane if you need any help then—" Smithy shouted after her.

"SHHHH!!!"

"Oh, right," Smithy sighed.

Soon enough, Jane was riding up the steep mountain. She left her horse near the cave entrance and walked inside. She stopped in front of the long set of dragon runes and began to think. Dragon, danger, mercy, kindness, person, battle…there was danger, but where did mercy and kindness come in from?

_Thump! _Jane turned around suddenly. There was something big standing in the shadows. _Thump! _

"Stop!" Jane said in her warrior voice. She pulled out her sword and held it in front of her. "Do not come any closer! Do not move! Show yourself!"

"A person?" The voice was high pitched—it reminded Jane of someone who had a sore throat. _Thump._ It was coming closer. Out it came from the shadows and there it stood, just a few feet from Jane.

Jane's shrill scream bounced off the walls of the cave, between the mountains, into the clouds and off the planets. She fell backwards and her sword fell out of her hands. It spun towards the thing in front of her; she was unarmed. The silence vibrated in Jane's ears. The only thing she could hear was her own breathing, fast and scared.

"Y-you-u you are n-not a a d-dragon, are y-you?" Jane stuttered. Even though she had much evidence about there being more dragons, actually seeing one shocked her.

The small dragon standing on its two feet in front of her nodded its head. It had bright, indigo colored scales on its body and gray ones underneath. It was very small for a dragon, Jane thought. It was about a head shorter than her.

"I am a dragon." The dragon nodded and stepped forward. "My name is Ragbertha."

"Oh…oh…" Jane got up suddenly, "Hand me my sword."

The dragon bent down and picked up the sword. He examined it closely, and then said firmly, "I will not. For the safety of us dragons; this is a dragon slayer sword." He held up the sword.

"Yes it is—give it to me, I will not kill you." Jane demanded.

The small dragon shrugged and threw the sword over to Jane. "What do you plan on doing with it then?"

"I use it like any other—why do you ask?" Jane stepped backwards.

The indigo dragon shook his head. "Girl, I do not mean to harm you. It was my wish that dragons and humans could live peacefully together. It has been 10 years since I have lived and I have not accomplished my dream." The dragon shook his head sadly. "There are still dragon slayers out in the world." He looked up at Jane pointedly.

10 years, that was 290 years younger than Dragon…Was this dragon trustable? He should be, but Jane felt like there was a rat roaming somewhere nearby.

"I see…" Jane suddenly got an idea. "You must know how to interpret dragon runes!"

"I do, girl." The dragon said politely. "I will not, however."

"Ugh!" Jane slammed her foot on the ground in anger. The dragon looked at her with surprise. "_I—do—not—come—here—to—slay—you!"_

The dragon stepped backwards, scared of a girl who would have been a toothpick to most other dragons. He didn't leave however, he was curious himself.

"Well then," Ragbertha said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "We are equal, I haven't had metal to eat in quite a while, and my claws are just about as dangerous on you as your sword is on me."

Jane nodded. "I can prove myself trustworthy; I have a friend who is a dragon."

The dragon's eyes widened. "Aye?"

"Yes, his name is Dragon and the poor thing is lost in a world which he think is swiped clean of dragons."

The dragon wiped a tear.

Jane continued, "He does not know of your existence, and he will be ever so pleased when he finds out. If you want proof of _his _existence, come with me and I shall show you."

The dragon nodded and waddled after Jane, who sat atop Cleaver. After a while, Jane reached Dragon's cave. Dragon was not there—he had been sleeping at the castle.

"What is it with the monsters with black and white spots?" The dragon asked, fanning the air under his nose.

"My friend has a love for them, they are cows." Jane wondered why he would know that black and white are colors, but not that cows were animals.

"Hmm…" the dragon sniffed the air. "Yes! I smell dragon!" the little thing walked closer to her and Jane looked down at him. "_You _smell like dragon too."

"Umm...yes…" Jane rubbed her arm and remembered that she hadn't taken a bath since the day of the party.

"So!" the dragon squeaked happily, its wings flapping excitedly. "Friends?"

"Friends," Jane nodded, smiling. "So will you help me now?"

The dragon groaned. All humans wanted was something that would benefit them. "Of course, but you have to help me too."

"Knight's honor," Jane said, placing a hand on her chest.

"You are a knight?" the dragon asked, his finger close to his mouth. He lowered his voice and muttered something Jane couldn't hear.

"Pardon me? I am a knight."

"Oh come on then. There are some runes here, but it is far too smelly." The dragon trotted off towards his cave.

"So this is your cave?" Jane asked once they arrived.

"Aye." The dragon chuckled, "Aye, funny word."

Jane giggled.

"This is a very long story, my mother wrote it. I tried to copy it, but my writing is very messy," he said gesturing to the sloppy runes beneath the others. "A long, long time ago, after a devastating battle, there lived a boy. That boy was very special to humans. He was very incapable, however, like all humans, and had to have someone take care of him. A noble man took care of the boy until he grew up. The man was known to bring peace and harmony to the kingdom in which he lived. Another battle…and—and…the rest I cannot read." The dragon bowed its tiny head.

"Why not?" Jane demanded.

"I have not yet learnt it, girl." The dragon said shamefully.

"Oh…so this is the past then?" Jane asked.

"It should be."

"Does your mother live here too?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Aye," the dragon chuckled.

"What color is she?" Jane asked.

"The color you people call red."

"AH!"

"Umm…thanks for the noodles." The dragon said uncertainly, he twiddled with his fingers, "That _is _what you say when someone sneezes, right?"

"No," Jane waved her hand impatiently. "Dragon—I mean Rugbreath—"

"No," the Dragon said impatiently, "You mean Ragbertha."

"Oh, it sounds like a girl's name—"

The dragon frowned.

"Anyway—since when have you been living here in this cave?" Jane asked.

"Umm…we came here not so long ago…" Ragbertha counted on his tiny fingers, "About 3 hours ago…no years….no months…no days!! No…it started with the 'wa' sound, wa wa wa…"

"Do you mean weeks?" Jane asked helpfully.

"No my legs are not weak thank you,"

"NO! Week, week. 8 days? No 7 actually."

"Oh right! _Weeks_! My mother and I came here 3 _weeks_ ago. Not years." The dragon laughed at his mistake.

Jane waved her hand impatiently. "Why did you come here?"

"I thought you needed help with the dragon runes." The dragon frowned, coming closer.

"This is important."

The dragon shrugged. "Well I came here because Nardoodle called."

Jane frowned. "Nardoodle? Who on earth is that?"

"Nardoodle! You know, Nardoodle!" The dragon said matter-of-factly. "He is in your toy house—I mean cattle."

"You mean castle?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Oh right! Cast-le. Right." Ragbertha nodded his head.

"So there is a spy in the castle called Nardoodle!" Jane slammed her fist on her palm. "I must tell Sir Theodore."

"Hmm?" The dragon asked as if he hadn't heard a word she had just said. "Is it my turn yet? It is also very _important_."

"Yes, yes I guess so…but—"

"Great!" The dragon said clapping his hands. "Where do we start? Okay, well I need you to help me."

"Okay…" Jane said slowly.

"It is my mother. She is not letting me accomplish my dream." The dragon hung his head sadly.

Jane wasn't sad. Her eyes widened. "That means she doesn't want peace between humans and dragons?"

The dragon nodded his head. "I am only telling you because you are a toastable—I mean trustable—human. You have a dragon friend and all…and you are a _good _human. I am not exactly sour what Nardoodle is telling my mother to do. But—it still does not sound good…"

Jane heard an unearthly sound, it sounded a little like the queer sounds Dragon was making on All Fool's Day.

"Stay here," Ragbertha warned, his face serious. "But hide!"

Jane watched the tiny dragon fly out of the entrance of the cave. She hid behind a large boulder and waited. Jane soon began to burn with curiosity and she let herself slide onto the ground impatiently. Suddenly, Ragbertha came flying into the high-ceilinged cave. Riding on him was a figure draped in a long, black cloak. He was much taller than Jane, thus much taller than the dragon he was riding on.

The shadowy figure jumped of Ragbertha and walked deeper into the cave.

"Garum Kareepatha!" he shouted, as if calling for someone. "Garum Kareepatha!"

The cave began to rumble and Jane heard giant footsteps and the roaring of something huge. The cave began to become hot and a startlingly giant red dragon entered through Jane did not know from where. It must have been 3 times the size of Dragon. Its scales were like dull mirrors, exactly like the ones Jane had found earlier. It looked like an oversized, badly shaped ruby. It had great fangs peeking out of its mouth and mad, mad red eyes.

"Garum Kareepatha, I wish to speak with you!" the man whispered hoarsely. Jane replayed every voice she had ever heard in her head, trying to identify the voice. It was too quiet and she had never heard anyone so hoarse.

The dragon nodded and smoke shot out of one nostril.

"Do you agree with the plan?"

Grunt—nod.

"Then swear the oath!" The man held up one hand and spoke in the same unearthly speech.

The red dragon repeated every grunt and syllable, also holding up its right hand.

"Then we are set, and we shall be done before the sun rises next week!" The man turned around to face Ragbertha, who had purposely stood next to Jane's hiding place.

The man was draped in a long, flowing black cloak. He wore a hood that darkened and shadowed his face. Jane could just make out the eyes on his face, light and twinkling. His nose peeked through the hood, long and crooked.

Beside Jane, Ragbertha blinked and the hooded man advanced towards him. He pulled out _Jane's sword_. Jane stared at it, shocked. She felt behind her and noticed for the first time that her sword was missing.

"Ragbertha, I have no need for you and you have heard my plans. I do not wish that you betray me—"

The man was nearly squashed flat. The red dragon had placed her palm above him, he was crouching on the ground.

"No," it said in a very strange, deep, croaky voice, "I will die before my son. And whoever kills him will die a second later in flame."

"Certainly," the man croaked.

The dragon lifted her hand slowly.

"Come then, we have no time to lose." The man glared at Ragbertha. Jane imagined he would wave and grin, but he looked positively terrified.

Garum Kareepatha followed the swishing cloak of the figure deeper into the cave. Jane blinked, and they were gone. She turned sharply towards Ragbertha and whispered hoarsely,

"Was that Nardoodle?"

Ragbertha nodded gravely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Boy in the Silly Hat**

Jester paced up and down his dark room. He stopped after what must have been hours and stared out of his window. The sun would rise soon, but the full moon was still out and he was still awake. The moonlight flooded the courtyards and lightened the snow. Beautiful sight, but sights couldn't changes situations, or could they? Jester groaned and leapt onto his bed and jumped up and down.

"That Jane!" he said hoarsely. He jumped off the bed and landed on the floor in a heap. He stayed there a while, and then got up slowly. "I must do something, I must. She _cannot _kill Gunther!" An idea sparked into Jester's brain and he leapt up. "I shall take the diary _from _Gunther! _Now! _Before it is too late!" Jester opened the door and did not make a sound.

The castle's residents slept soundly; their sleep not disturbed in the slightest, they were completely unaware of a jester creeping towards the castle entrance. Jester crept towards Jane, who was standing on night duty. He stopped in front of her for a moment and stared at the sleeping knight up and down. He frowned and continued his journey towards the village.

By the time Jester had reached the village, big gray clouds had covered the full moon and it was pouring heavily. Jester walked towards the Breech house and put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear a thing. Magnus and Gunther ought to be awake, Jester thought merchants woke before the sun and slept after it. But maybe, because it was raining, Magnus and Gunther would wake up late.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Jester turned around slowly and fearfully. There in front of him stood Magnus Breech. He stared down at the boy in blue with fire burning in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Merchant Sir!" Jester laughed nervously. "I could not get to sleep and decided to come visit you, because you obviously were having trouble sleeping as well."

Magnus scratched his beard confusedly. "That does not make sense—" he began.

"Champion!" Jester grinned, doing a little dance.

Gunther opened the door just then, wide awake. "Father?" Gunther looked at his father and followed his gaze to Jester, who was standing in a queer pose. Gunther bowed his head.

"Gunther, get to the barrels." Magnus pointed behind him.

"Yes, Sir," Gunther walked out into the rain and began his daily course of lifting heavy barrels.

"What do you want, boy?" Magnus asked sharply. He walked into the house and stood in the doorway, leaving Jester outside in the rain.

"Well, you see Sir," Jester began, "When Gunther was ill, Jane came by to give him a book—erm I had a very entertaining goodnight story book. Well, you see I usually read it to the Princess every night and Jane, who had borrowed it, has apparently misplaced it with Gunther's belongings."

Magnus turned to look at Gunther. Gunther stopped and gulped, what was that boy up to?

"Come on then boy," Magnus stepped into the house and gestured for Jester to follow.

Jester bowed and followed the big man into his house. Magnus led him into Gunther's room.

"Oh blimey!" Jester galloped towards the bag on the mantle. "He has not unpacked yet."

"Lazy boy," Magnus said under his breath.

Jester's face expression changed as he stared at the bag, his back to the merchant. Now how did he do this, diary in bag, merchant right behind him, one exit…?

"Father?"

Magnus turned around and stared at Gunther, who was standing in the doorway. "What is it, boy?"

Gunther rubbed his foot on the floor uncertainly. He peered behind his father's head and nodded very, very slightly. "Father I had to ask you if you wanted me to unload the next cart as well."

Magnus nodded. "So I trust that you are done with the first one?"

"Almost," Gunther croaked.

"Then go!" Magnus turned around to the mantle. Something blue and blurred curved past him. "What?" Magnus turned around, Gunther stood in the doorway, looking relieved. "The boy, where did he go?"

"He was here a second ago," Gunther said truthfully, trying to look surprised. "That is one fast and sneaky boy."

Magnus gave him a look. "Certainly he is, and you have some explaining to do."

Gunther gulped. "Yes, Sir?"

"Sir Theodore claims that you were poisoned boy. Is that true?"

Gunther nodded uncertainly.

"He thinks _I _poisoned you, boy. Is that true?"

Gunther shook his head vigorously.

"I am missing my poison, might you have poisoned yourself boy? What are you planning, tell me." Magnus demanded.

Gunther waved his hands, his eyes widened. "No Sir, I put the poison in the castle's lunch as you instructed—"

"Instructed!" Magnus spat, coming closer. "Whenever did I instruct you to do such a foolish thing?"

"Sir Ian said that you told me to—"

"And you went on and did it?"

"I asked you first father!"

Magnus stopped and scratched his beard thoughtfully, giving Gunther time to speak.

"That day you were filling out the records!"

"I shall speak to Ian about this, and if I find out that you have lied to me," Magnus pointed a threatening finger at Gunther, "Then you will be in big trouble."

Gunther nodded.

"And speak louder boy, see how much trouble you have caused?" Magnus snapped, "I was not able to run business smoothly—with no oxen to load and push carts and all."

"Yes, Father,"

"Go boy, and when you go to the castle find out what that fool wanted."

"Yes, Sir!" Gunther said enthusiastically. He had to see Jester anyway.

Gunther rushed out the door and began unloading the carts as fast as he could. It was raining heavily, the cold was slowly leaving. Gunther lifted the last wet barrel and placed it in the storage room. He kicked the door shut and locked it. He ran back into his house.

"I am done Father!" he called.

"Hmm?" Magnus peered out the door, not wanting to step out into the heavy rain. "Good, seeing that you are done early, take this to Remus," Magnus held out a sealed scroll of parchment. "See that he gets it and that it does not get wet."

"Thunder Man? The soldier?" Gunther questioned, taking the parchment.

"We call him Remus," Magnus snapped. "Go," he pushed Gunther into the rain and closed the door.

Gunther covered the parchment with his hands and ran towards the soldier's quarters. He punched the door hard with his fists.

"Hold on! And put away your sword!" a tall thin man with balding red hair and glittering beetle black eyes opened the door. "Why, is that Magnus Breech's son Gunda Bundar?"

"That would be Gunther," Gunther held out the parchment for the man.

Remus stared at it for a minute. "Does that explode? Is it a cannon?"

Gunther shook his head. "Father told me to give it to you.

Remus nodded and finally took it. "What have we here?"

Gunther shrugged and shielded himself from the biting rain that was being blown by the equally chilly wind. "I do not know. Father did not say anything."

The old man nodded. "Goodbye then, Gunda Bundar,"

Gunther nodded and ran off before the man closed the door. He slipped and slid through the melting snow towards the castle, as fast as his legs could take him. His footsteps clattered on the wooden draw bridge and he ran past Jane and towards the kitchen, hoping Jester would be early for lunch.

The door banged open and Pepper jumped. She ran towards her pot of kitchen utensils and grabbed her biggest knife. Gunther stepped out of the shadows and into the kitchen, dripping water.

"Why Gunther!" Pepper sighed, relieved. "You gave me a fright! How are you feeling, hungry no doubt!"

"Fine Pepper, thank you," Gunther said quickly. "Is Jester here? I must see him!" Gunther bent low and looked under the table.

"No," Pepper shook her head, "He came by earlier though, the boy loved my soup so much, he was in very high spirits—too high!"

"_Too high?_ Oh Jester!" Gunther groaned and ran out the door.

***

"Yes!" Jester burst into his room and allowed himself to celebrate over his victory. He did a small victory dance and punched a triumphed fist into the air. "Bad diary, bad! You sure have a knack for getting people into trouble, do you not?"

There was a quick, impatient knock on the door. Jester quickly hid the diary and opened the door slowly.

"Ah…Gunther!" he said, pleased. "Delighted to meet you."

"Jester!" Gunther pushed past him and entered the room. "Where did you put it?" Gunther held out his hand in front of Jester.

Jester cocked his head in mock confusion. "Oh right!" He slapped Gunther's hand with his own and shook it vigorously.

"Please Jester; this is not the time for jesting!"

"According to the Jesterly Code of Misbehaving, _every_ time is a time for jesting!"

"This is serious Jester," Gunther begged.

"Are you talking about the diary?" Jester said suddenly, looking serious.

Gunther nodded, Jester obviously knew that already.

"Well you need not worry about that. Leave it to _me_!" Jester outstretched his arms after placing both hands on his chest.

Gunther shook his head impatiently. "No Jester, it is my fault—you should not be kil—blamed."

Jester looked surprised. He frowned, slapped his forehead and shook his head. "What do you mean it is your fault?"

Gunther made a confused gesture with his hand. "I-I am the one who had it—and…and so I should be punished, not you!"

"But you _had _it you did not _take _it."

Gunther nodded and looked at Jester suspiciously. "Do you know anything about this, Jester?"

"I may, I may not. But tell me the story and I can help you, promise. Jester's honor," Jester bowed low and looked up at Gunther.

Gunther stared back at him, wondering if he could trust him.

"You can trust me Gunther," Jester said seriously.

Gunther gulped and nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "Well you see what happened was that…I found it in my bag, I do not have any clue how it got there. That is all."

Jester nodded, a little disappointed. "That is all you know?"

"What do you need to know?" Gunther asked.

"Erm…" Jester wasn't exactly sure. "Well, main point is that you need to dispose of this beast. Correct?"

"Yes…" Gunther said slowly.

"So I take it, and I say to the old man, 'I thought it would make a great joke! Sir Theodore the bravest knight having a diary and all.'"

"No Jester, no!" Gunther said loudly. "You are not going to do any such thing. Give it to me now." He demanded.

"What, what?"

"Jester," Gunther shook his head. "I appreciate your help, but no. I cannot let you do it."

"Well then, I will help you let me!"

"No Jester, please!"

"Not while I live, Gunther," Jester covered his mouth with his hands, much like Jane, and turned to look at Gunther.

Gunther's eyes widened. Jester squinted nervously at his pillow, wondering if Gunther knew. A tiny, velvet red string peeked from under it. Gunther lunged onto the pillow and held the diary firmly. Jester leapt onto Gunther and the two wrestled on the bed and rolled onto the ground. A thick cloud of dust shielded their battle from the rest of the peaceful world outside.

Gunther got up suddenly, the diary held high in his hand, out of Jester's reach.

"_No!_" Jester ran towards him, jumped and knocked the diary out of his hands.

Gunther and Jester stood still for a second, their eyes on the fallen diary. They looked at each other suddenly; their eyes wide and mouths slightly opened and dived at the book. Jester's fingers felt the diary and he grabbed it firmly.

"No Jester! No!" Gunther shouted, thinking Jester had won the challenge.

"Yes! Yes!" Jester whispered triumphantly. He got up on his knees to stand up.

"_No!_" Gunther knocked Jester to the ground and grabbed the diary from his flying hands.

"No!" Jester shrieked. He jumped up and down and waved his arms about, trying to snatch the diary.

Gunther jumped up and turned towards the door. He was on the ground once more; Jester had tripped him. Jester went rolling across the floor and got up with a big smile on his face.

"Never too tired for a spirited wrestling match, eh Gunther?"

"No, not ever!" Gunther gasped and ran towards Jester and snatched the diary, which was getting into very bad shape. "Please Jester, you will regret this!"

"For your sake, Gunther," Jester panted.

"For _yours_!"

Gunther eventually won the battle. The door of Jester's room burst open and Gunther sped towards the village. Jester followed him and only stopped when Gunther reached the door of his house.

"I am ever so thankful for your concern Jester," Gunther smiled at Jester and placed an hand on his shoulder.

Jester shook his head sadly and made to snatch the diary out of Gunther's hand.

"But you are—erm—far too _dangerous _right now." Gunther said holding onto the doorknob. "Goodbye Jester,"

"_No!_" Jester watched the door close and stood in the rain and watched the closed door mournfully. The rain continued to fall heavily, but Jester wasn't aware of it. He knew Jane was prone to causing trouble, just how big he didn't know—until now.

***

Jane woke up with a start as the rain began to fall even heavier. She saw four trails of muddy footsteps on the ground in front of her. Jane bent low and stared at them. Two people running in, two people running out…one person had very big feet…

Jane turned away from the footsteps and began to wonder about her visit to Ragbertha's cave. Who was this Nardoodle? At first glance, Jane was certain that it was Sir Theodore. But the mysterious Nardoodle didn't sound like Sir Theodore in the slightest. And the man could speak dragons, and had control over a dragon named Garum Kareepatha.

Jane looked up from her dreaming suddenly as Sir Theodore came running towards her, his face was like thunder—as always, Jane thought.

"Jane," he said, his nostrils flared.

Jane got up quickly and backed against the wall. "Oh, hello Sir. That reminds me, I have something to tell you." She said casually.

Sir Theodore's eyes widened. "What is it, Jane?"

"We have a spy in our castle. A spy named Nardoodle—I saw him and I know it is not yo—I mean it is no one I have ever heard or seen before."

"Where did you see this person, Jane?" Sir Theodore asked seriously.

"I saw him up in the mountains—in a cave."

"Leave this to me Jane, and do not tell anyone or they shall panic."

Jane nodded.

Sir Theodore nodded and stormed out the door.

Jane watched him leave. She stretched out lazily and didn't even turn to look as Jester walked towards her. Jane closed her eyes and smiled as if too relaxed. She began feeling very uncomfortable. She opened one eye and squinted at Jester, who stood in front of her. He was scowling and Jane could see the tip of his tongue.

"What were you just doing?" Jane demanded.

"Nothing." Jester sighed and rubbed his foot on the dirt, his head bowed. He turned around suddenly and stormed towards the kitchen.

Jane shrugged and yawned. "Wonder what happened. Do not really _care _though. I am a little butterfly, enjoying the rainy world of peace and mystery." Jane stretched and started as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Jane looked up suddenly and saw two horses approaching.

"Excuse me little butterfly enjoying a world of misery and peace—or whatever you said."

Jane looked up to see a tall, skinny man sitting on a brown horse. His brown eyes were narrowed and he had dirty blonde hair. One of his eyebrows was raised and he looked like a person who mocked much, and laughed an equal much. He wore a deer stalker hat and a long, green and brown plaid coat. Next to him, a big, tall woman sat on a gray colored horse. She had curly brown hair tied in a frizzy bun and sharp golden brown eyes. She wore a long white coat with fur trimming and a very worried expression.

"Yes?" Jane reached for her sword but realized that she didn't have it. "I command you to identify yourselves. And keep back!"

The corner of the man's mouth twisted slightly. "I am Cedric Henry. This is my wife, Amelia Lydia Phappar Esposito the third," The man gestured to the woman next to him with a white gloved hand. The woman nodded slowly in agreement.

"Oh." Jane said looking at the horses' feet, feeling bored.

"And what business do we have here?" The man asked mockingly.

Jane nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth slightly open.

"Well, if you would kindly invite us inside, it is raining."

"Hold on if you please," Jane snapped. Jane left her post and ran to the Knightly Quarters to get Sir Ivon.

"Sir Ivon!" She panted.

"What is it lass?" Sir Ivon asked, interrupted from his midday snooze.

"We have visitors."

"I will be there." Sir Ivon said standing up.

"They are very impatient," Jane said very impatiently.

Sir Ivon nodded and followed her towards the castle entrance.

"Ah…who is that?" The man asked his wife quietly.

"Good noon," Sir Ivon said walking towards the man. He stood next to his horse and looked up at him. "What do yeh want?" he asked threateningly.

"We have business here," Cedric said, one eyebrow raised, "I assure you we are not _harmful_. We are unarmed."

"Come inside, I cannot stop yeh." Sir Ivon led them towards the stables.

"The stables?" Jane asked.

"Aye, where else could be a better place in the rain?" Sir Ivon asked, he really loved the stables. "With the horses complaining, the rain hitting hard on the roof, and the smell of wet wood…"

Once inside, with Smithy drying the horses, the man began to talk.

"As I told this child here, my name is Cedric Henry. This is my wife Amelia Lydia Phappar Esposito the third."

Sir Ivon and Jane nodded. "This is actually our squire knight," he said proudly gesturing to Jane.

"Pardon," the man said, "I thought the boy was your stable boy."

"No," Sir Ivon snorted. "But he is, _this _Jane here is our knight."

"Oh! Who would have guessed?" The man smiled a twisted smile. "We came to see our son."

"After seven years," The woman sobbed.

"Er…" Jane turned to look at Sir Ivon, who looked equally as confused.

"Yeh son?" Sir Ivon said coming closer, as if he had not heard properly.

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Surely," the man leaned against a barrel and made himself comfortable. Smithy walked towards them and stood next to Jane. "You must know our son, Narificus Justice?"

"Sir Theodore?" Jane said surprised, before she could stop herself.

Smithy gave Jane an equally surprised look.

"Narificus Justice?" Sir Ivon repeated, scratching his head. "We know no one by that name."

Cedric and Amelia gave each other worried looks.

"That cannot be!" Amelia whimpered.

"No," the man's twisted smile turned into a grim slash and he came closer. "What irresponsibility! How dare you do something like this?"

Amelia had begun to cry.

"No," The man staggered backwards and bumped into Augustus. "Are you certain?"

Sir Ivon shook his head sorrowfully.

"What will the horses say?"

"Aye I do not know of your son. Why do yeh not come and see the king?"

"King Caradoc," the man said through clenched teeth.

"Come along then," Sir Ivon turned around and gestured for the two to follow him.

***

It was lunch time and Pepper was running in and out of the open door, bringing in bread, butter, stew and water. Jester stood in front of the king, sampling a bowl of beef stew. He chewed on it thoughtfully, his head bowed. Jester nearly jumped and spilled his stew when the king said impatiently,

"Why Jester, are you alright?"

"Yes, certainly Sir," Jester grinned, "Soup is fine, perfectly fine. Heavenly," Jester sipped some more.

The king looked at his bowl reluctantly. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Positive," Jester nodded.

The king turned to look at the queen and his two children, who were eating.

"It is perfectly fine," Queen Gwendolyn said softly.

"Well, if you say so, then so be it," the king took a sip and gulped, prepared for the worst. "Hmm, I guess it is okay."

Jester nodded and turned to leave.

"Could you sample the bread a second time, Jester?" the king asked.

"Certainly, Sir," Jester walked towards the platter and grabbed a hunk of bread. "Delightful!" he gulped and a big ball of bread could be seen going down his throat.

Just then, the doors burst open and Sir Ivon stepped in, looking fierce and important. Behind him were Jane and two other mysterious people.

"Your majesty," Sir Ivon began, "These are two visitors."

"I see," the king said, getting up. "Who are you and what brings you here?"

"I am Cedric Henry and this is my wife, Amelia erm…Esposito." The tall man said quickly. He waved his arm impatiently and walked towards the king. "I come to see my son, Narificus Justice."

Jester dropped his soup bowl and it broke into a hundred pieces on the floor. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. All eyes turned to the boy in blue. Cedric Henry looked at him impatiently as if he were an annoying blue monster. He turned towards the king and opened his mouth to speak. His eyes widened and he turned back to Jester.

Jester grinned and laughed nervously, his hand behind his back. "Hello Father, Mother," he waved.

"My boy!" Amelia ran towards him and Jester was hidden a second later under her large arms.

"What!?" Cedric ran after Amelia and stopped in front of them. "What will the horses say?"

The king and queen got up, smiles on their faces. Jane, however, didn't trust them. She walked up towards the lady and prodded her big arm.

"Ahem,"

Amelia turned around slowly. Under her big bear hug, Jester's cheeks were burning red and he looked rather scared.

"I want proof."

"Stubborn child," Cedric said disapprovingly, "What can be more proof than Narificus himself?"

Jane stepped backwards, shocked.

Jester gulped and hid his face under his hands.

"Ah…yes, a nice family reunion," the king said nodding.

"Hoora! Hoora!" Lavinia cheered. "Jester has got a daddy and mother now!"

"He always did," Cuthbert snapped.

"Jester I give you leave to spend some time with your family." The king said.

"Why thank you, your majesty," Jester stuttered. He tripped and stumbled out of the room after his father.

"I am pleased with you, boy," Cedric smiled.

Jester looked up at him, shocked.

"That was truly an ingenious plan, disguising yourself as a jester. But it was wrong."

"WHAT?"

The family turned around sharply to see Jane, standing with her hands on her mouth. She turned and fled back into the room.

Jester frowned.

"So as I was saying…" The man stopped suddenly, a finger touching his chin, "We shall discuss this business _inside_. Show us to your room, Narificus."

Jester flinched and walked ahead of his parents, leading them towards his room.

"Is this your room?" Cedric asked, stepping into the small room. "Surely they give knights larger rooms than this?"

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Jester remained quiet, looking from his father to his mother.

"Well!" he said suddenly, grinning, "It is wonderful to have you back again."

"Son I wanted to talk about slaying the dragon. I do not see him, have you done it?"

"Er," Jester laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "No, I have not."

Cedric Henry groaned. "I knew he was too cowardly to do it."

Amelia looked hurt.

"Cowardly, maybe. But vile, I hope not—erm…" Jester began.

"No son," Cedric hopped onto Jester's bed. "You did not do it. I am disappointed, explain."

"Well, alright, "And Jester told his story in his manner of explaining things. "What happened is that er, when you first left me I told Sir Theodore about the training. He laughed." Jester bowed his head.

"Continue on, son," Cedric said reassuringly.

"Well then I met Jane, she is Dragon's friend. Firstly I did not know how, and secondly, I did not wish to do it—I could not _get _myself to do it." Jester added quickly. He looked up at his father, expecting a shouting.

Cedric got up. "What will the horses say?" he groaned. "Son, my son…" Cedric stopped to look at Jester. "And I thought that that ridiculous outfit was all part of the plan."

Jester looked down at his clothes and tried to stop his bells from shaking.

"_Do _dispose of it. Here, let me burn it." Cedric said holding out a hand.

"No Father," Jester said nervously. "_That _would not be necessary."

"Amelia," Cedric turned to Amelia, whose eyes were even wider than normal. "First thing tomorrow we shall get our boy some new clothes."

Jester watched one face and turned to the other, feeling very awkward. He was a short blue thing between two very large ones—which were not blue.

"So," Jester skipped towards his bed and gestured to his mother, "Sit down dear mother, and make yourself comfortable. I shall get you some tea," He ran out the door a little too fast and sped towards the kitchens.

"Jester!" Pepper skipped towards him. "I hear that your parents have arrived, it is so wonderful and you must be very happy. You must be so happy, now worries today!"

"Happy, yes, fearful, still yes," Jester said quickly. "Pepper can you help me prepare some tea?"

"Certainly, Jester. It is so very sweet of you to bring tea for your parents. They will be pleased." Pepper began making tea and scones. "Jane came by earlier. She told me your real name, Jester."

"That gossiping goat," Jester grunted.

Pepper spun about, surprised. She held a tray of tea, scones and butter in front of Jester.

"Sorry about that, and thank you for the tea," Jester said quickly, taking the tray.

"You are welcome Jester," Pepper stood still for a minute. "Oh wait!" she turned around and grabbed a rag. She placed the rag on top of the tray, stood back and smiled.

"Thank you," Jester ran out the door, staining the rag above the tray with tea. He kicked the door open with his knee and entered the room. "Ah…here we are." Jester handed a cup to his mother and father, and then stood back to watch them drink.

"Come and join us pumpkin," Amelia said holding out a scone.

"Er…thank you mother," Jester said looking here and there.

"We must size you up a little, look how skinny you are."

Cedric Henry took one sip of tea and banged his cup on the tray. "Son, about the dragon slaying business—why did you not do it? Slaying dragons is a noble act; it is prestigious and gives you high status. Surely you still know the story of your great, great, great, great grandfather, Narificus Toothalificus?"

Jester shook his head and his bells rang.

"Oh wait, I did not tell you…" Cedric Henry frowned. "Well, your great, great, great, great grandfather was a very noble, wise, and intelligent man. He slayed many of the world's most beastly dragons. He did not want to be forgotten and thus made a wise rule that every son born to his family would be called Narificus. And that is your name, your cousin Blemaphis's; me, your father's; I think the merchant Magnus has business here—he is a Narificus too, as well as your very mentor and cousin—no wait…he is not your mentor."

"Who?" Jester asked quickly and curiously.

"Why Sir Theodore of course!" Cedric said as if it were obvious.

Jester couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"It is not funny!" Jester's father looked hurt.

Jester shook, "No, it is not funny…" he stopped for a second, shaking his head, and then burst out laughing again.

Cedric Henry slapped his own forehead and shook his head. "Son…"

Amelia watched Jester laugh, with tears in her eyes and a great big smile on her face. Cedric Henry turned to look at her for help, but had already expected what he saw.

"I am going to town, I have some errands to run," Cedric Henry nodded to Amelia and Jester, who was still laughing, and walked out the door.

"Narificus my lamb, stop laughing or you shall choke!" Amelia jumped up and held onto Jester, who was staggering around the room in circles.

Jester took a deep breath and held it in.

"Let go now," Amelia said quickly, poking his cheeks with her fingers.

Jester let go and made a sound like a balloon. Amelia stepped backwards.

"It has stopped raining. Dear Mother, why do you not come with me and see the castle?" Jester asked. He bent low on one knee, reached up his hand and grabbed his mother's hand and led her towards the door.

"How thoughtful of you son!" Amelia said, wiping a tear.

"This is the garden, managed by the most brilliant gardener of all time—" Jester gestured to the dripping, lovely green garden.

"It is very charming, but not as charming as my little honey bun!" Amelia squealed, rubbing Jester's chin.

Jester held up his hands and backed away. Poor mother—hadn't seen him ever since he was seven and treated him now as if he were still that age.

"That is the kitchen, that is the forge, the stables…" Jester went around the castle and stopped in front of the throne room. "And that is the entrance to the throne room."

"That was a very nice tour given by an even sweeter guide! But now, I would not say no to a nap."

"Certainly," Jester led her back to his room. "Sweet dreams, Mother,"

"But where are you going, Narificus?" Amelia asked, her eyes widened.

"Erm…I must see if the king wants me—it is nearly time for dinner and I must taste his food," Jester said quickly.

"Alright then, see you later my love," Amelia blew a kiss at Jester.

"Goodbye, Mother," Jester waved to his mother and jumped outside the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

***

Night had fallen and the castle was asleep. Jester's parents were staying in his small room, currently asleep. Gunther stood near the castle entrance on night duty. He twirled his sword in the air and it fell on the slushy snow. He stomped hard on the blade end and the handle came up, he bent down and caught it, spun it in the air and it landed once again on the snow with a soft thump.

Gunther sighed and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and imagined he had fallen asleep. A queer sound, something like a baby's rattle woke Gunther from his light sleep. Jester was tip toeing towards him silently, his bells giving him away.

"Jester?" Gunther grabbed his sword from the ground and squinted at the darkness.

"Yes, Gunther," Jester nodded his head and his bells flew in the air, "It is me,"

"Where are you going at this time?"

"Oh, I am not going anywhere." Jester walked closer towards the entrance and leaned against the wall Gunther stood in front of.

"What?" Gunther asked, confused.

"Well, I have come to talk—about several things." Jester said, gesturing vigorously with his hands, "There are a few things I do not understand."

"Well," Gunther said smiling, "I would like to ask you a few questions myself."

"Champion! There is nothing better than a heated debate! Knights with oily hair go first," Jester said generously.

"No, Narificuses with jester hats go first."

"You,"

"Alright, well, if you do not mind me asking, what exactly are you up to?"

"Did tittle-tattle turnip tell you something?"

"Well," Gunther didn't have to ask who that tittle-tattle turnip was. "Jane told us at dinner right after you left, sorry."

"Well," Jester began to dream about his first day at Kippernium……..

The sky was a clear, crisp blue and leaves twirled around in the air. Jester hopped up and down the back lawn, trying to join their flight. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were preparing for the cold, the sun was still shining, everything was perfectly normal.

"Narificus?"

Jester hopped towards his mother. "Yes, Mama?"

"Come inside now, my pumpkin."

"Yes, Narificus," his father walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "After lunch, we are going someplace exciting, adventurous and—erm—useful."

"Where to Papa?" Jester asked with interest.

"You will see soon," his father winked and led him inside the house.

After a lunch of truffles, cheese, tomatoes and bread, Jester's parents left him alone in the kitchen. Jester helped himself to seconds and waited patiently until the time to go to that wonderful place came.

His father came out of his room, looking very uncomfortable and anxious. Jester had always imagined his father in the silliest clothes, since he dressed so properly. But what he was wearing now gave Jester a shock: his father was dressed in a purple and orange checkered tail coat with purple pants. Atop his head sat a floppy, pink belled hat. Amelia came out a moment later, wearing something equally as silly.

Jester hopped of his chair and hopped towards his parents.

"Why Mama, Papa, do you look ever so brilliant!" Jester looked down at his own crisp black suit with disgust. "Have you got one for me?"

"No, sorry son," his father turned to look at his mother. "Just take off your coat and wear this," Cedric handed Jester a pink jeweled hat. "People think it funnier when smartly dressed people wear jester hats." He said shrugging.

Jester slapped it onto his head, disappointed that he didn't get a ridiculous suit too.

"Come on son!" His father said excitedly. He grabbed Jester's hand and led him out the door, his mother close behind them.

Standing in front of the door was a colorfully decorated gypsy caravan. It was decorated with streamers colored red, purple, green, yellow and blue, several odd looking tapestries hung from its roof and it had several windows from which gypsies were dangling out.

Jester stopped suddenly. "Who _are _they?"

"They are our friends, Narificus," Cedric said waving to them. "We are going with them to entertain a king."

"Really?" Jester asked, he was rather scared of the fat people dressed in bright colors.

"Yes son, is it not exciting?"

Jester nodded and ran after his parents. His mother looked very worried, perhaps she was anxious because, even at home, she wasn't good at making jokes and wasn't really a good dancer either.

"Is something wrong, Mama?" Jester asked, grabbing onto his mother's arm.

"Just nervous, cheesecake," his mother stuttered.

"Do not worry Mama," Jester smiled.

"Yes," Cedric nodded his head.

The family squeezed into the stuffed caravan and made their way towards the castle. Jester was forced to sit between his mother and a big man with a yellow and black painted face and half green half yellow clothes, who kept grinning at him evilly.

Night had fallen and Jester fell asleep on his mother's lap. The caravan stopped suddenly and the passengers were thrown off their seats.

"Are we here, Mama?" Jester asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yes, my biscuit," she said nervously.

"Amelia? Narificus? Where are you I cannot see you!" Jester's father called.

"Over here Papa! Next to the very large man with green and yellow clothes!" Jester covered his mouth and looked at the big man fearfully.

"What did you say clown boy?" he asked. "I am a gypsy not a big yellow whatever you said." he said coming closer.

Jester backed into his mother and Cedric came running towards them.

"Oh thank God! Let us get out of here." It was very hot in the caravan and his face was red and his hair wet with sweat. He grabbed Jester and Amelia's hands and the three of them squished through the tiny door.

"Ah…there it is!"

After a whole evening of doing what Jester liked best, the clowns began to pack up their things and get ready to leave. His father took his hand and led him towards the king.

"Your majesty," he began,

"Ah…the show was splendid! You must come again. Your son has great talent, I must say." The king said happily.

"Thank you Sir, I was actually wondering if you would allow him to remain here."

Jester turned to look at his father questioningly.

"Whatever for?" the king asked.

"You see, I was wondering if I could leave my son here so that he can get a proper education. I assure you that you will find him useful during his stay here; my boy can read, write and—"

"And jest, dance and entertain ever so satisfyingly," the king said smiling at Jester.

"Yes, your majesty. Would you allow it?"

"I most certainly would. We could do with a boy like him,"

"Thank you Sir,"

The king nodded and walked off towards the throne room. "I shall see you later, child,"

"You are going to leave me here?" Jester asked once the king had gone. He looked up at his father with eyes full of tears.

"Come my son," Cedric led Jester towards the abandoned stables. "Listen, I have a job for you…" his father stopped to think for a minute. He sighed and then said, "Well, you see that knight over there?" he pointed towards Sir Theodore, who was walking towards the throne room.

"Yes Papa," Jester said without turning to look.

"Look son!"

"I see him Papa," Jester said nodding slowly.

"Tell him that you must have knight's training. Once you have got your training, or it is in the process, slay the dragon."

"What does slay mean, Papa?"

"Kill."

Jester's eyes widened still, "_Kill the dragon_? But will he not chew me up, chew me up and crunch me, and spit out my bones?"

"No, he will do no such thing, that dragon is a supposedly _harmless _dragon." His father said disbelievingly.

"But Papa!"

"Do it son."

"Cedric?" Jester heard the clown man, who called himself a gypsy, call.

"Why Papa?"

"Just do it son!" Cedric said walking towards the door.

Jester began to cry and ran towards his father. "Papa do not leave me!"

"Please son, do not cry!"

Jester hugged his father's leg. Cedric sighed and pulled his wet leg away from Jester. He bent down and hugged him. "Just do it right. I will see you, I promise."

Jester's father got up and ran towards the castle entrance, waving back at his wide eyed son, whose face was streaked with tears.

Jester's eyes widened. All he could remember after that was seeing a girl with bushy red hair, who asked why he was sobbing.

"Jester?"

"Jester?"

"Jester!"

"Oh, Gunther!" Jester jumped.

"Are you alright?" Gunther came closer and peered into his face most annoyingly.

"Gunther," Jester groaned, pushing him away.

Gunther backed away. "So, tell me."

"What? Oh you are probably thinking that I am a dragon slayer, because my name is Narificus." Jester shook his head. "I am not Gunther—though I _did _come here just to slay dragon…that is, my father left me here. And I have no desire to kill Dragon, I promise I do not. Do you believe me?"

"Well," Gunther rubbed his foot on the ground. "I think I can. It is not your fault that your name is Narificus, it is not like you named yourself."

Jester nodded his head, grinning.

"Well, my name would have been Narificus too, had my father kept that wretched, 'noble' rule." Gunther said helpfully.

"Really now?"

"Yes, my father is Sir Theodore's brother—and you know his name is Narificus too, right?"

"No I did not know that! Though we did know that his forefathers were all dragon slayers…But it helps Gunther," Jester nodded his head, staring at the ground thoughtfully. He jumped suddenly and looked up at Gunther, grinning ear to ear.

Gunther stepped backwards; it seemed as if Jester had been electrified.

Jester burst out laughing, his laughter echoed through the silent courtyards. He jumped up and down in excitement and clapped his hands. "Oh Gunther my _son_! Do you know what this means?"

"Erm—what?" Gunther asked, confused.

"_We are related!"_

"Really?" Gunther stopped and frowned at his fingers, tracing the routes. "Yes, I guess we are!"

"YES! And I am your uncle!" Jester put his hands to his mouth, realizing what loud noise he was making.

"My uncle?" Gunther asked, the corners of his mouth twisted slightly.

"YES! You are my nephew!" Jester stopped laughing and explained, "My father told me—he and Sir Theodore's father—and _your _father's father—are……_Brothers_! So you are my nephew and Sir Theodore and Magnus Breech are my cousins!" Jester started laughing again, less hard though.

Gunther cocked his head and smiled. "So, _uncle_, I have someone to look up to."

"Yes my child, you do."

"Do not talk like that all the time though, Jester."

"And why not, child?"

"Please!" Gunther begged.

"Maybe, now we have some more news to discuss."

"What is it?" Gunther asked fearfully.

"Yes, you know boy, my cousin's diary."

Gunther groaned.

"I can do it I really can! You remember what happened last time with Ivon, I can do it! I just choose my weapon and tah! You know that the battle is over the minute the word 'wit' comes out of my mouth." Jester winked.

"Well…"

"No need to consider it."

"Will you really Jester?" Gunther's pale face lightened and he smiled widely, something he had not done lately.

"Yes I will Gunther, you can trust me." Jester said standing in a prideful pose, with one hand behind his back and one in the air.

"Will you really?" Gunther asked putting a hand on Jester's shoulder. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Enough talking," Jester said putting his hand down. "Shall I come with you to take it?"

"No Jester," Gunther said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think it is best that you come—first thing tomorrow, you see father was suspicious of you."

"Alright then," Jester said anxiously, "Though I would much rather get it as soon as possible."

"But Father…" Gunther said shaking his head.

"You know Gunther, maybe you should bring the diary to me."

"Why?"

"It would be a lot safer, considering that you always come to the castle. _I _do not come to Magnus Breech's house for tea every day, you know."

"Well, alright."

"First thing tomorrow,"

Gunther nodded, grinning.

"Goodnight my son, I shall see you at dawn." Jester turned to leave.

"Jester how can I ever—"

"Do not mention it my boy." Jester turned around and held up a hand. "And what a disrespectful boy you are."

Gunther watched after his 'life saver's' back. He grinned widely and returned to his duty. Now, he could sleep. Gunther was awoken a few minutes later by heavy footsteps and some very queer grunting—Gunther knew it was a troll, though he had never heard one before.

"You want a piece of me, troll?" Gunther said venomously, yet sleepily. He pulled out his sword and held it in an attacking pose. "Oh! Troll…Jane…" Gunther put away his sword as Jane came stomping closer. Her hair was messy and she looked very angry.

"Grunt, yawn, grunt," she said.

"Pardon?"

"You seem in very high spirits, what is going on?" Jane asked with interest, forgetting to be angry. She scowled again and folded her arms. "Grunt."

"Why you seem in very high spirits as well," Gunther said laughing nervously. "What brings you here?"

"Old rusty legs," Jane said bitterly. "He told me to take on duty after midnight, something about a pickled cow needing sleep too and not to be so greedy."

"Did he now?" Gunther frowned.

"Yes he did. Now move over, or will you continue on?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Sorry Jane, but I must go," Gunther ran off towards the village, waving back at Jane. He had to check on the diary, just to make sure.

***


End file.
